Romance en la Oficina
by steffy17
Summary: Bella amaba a Edward Cullen su dinámico jefe, pero él parecía no advertir la presencia de ella. Mas llegó el día en que él necesitó la ayuda de Bella en una situación un tanto extraña, que iba más allá del cumplimiento de las obligaciones de una secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

**C****APÍTULO ****1**

—¡Por Dios, Bella, sé que siempre extravías las cosas, pero perder a mi madre fue el colmo!

Dicho de esa manera, parecía un imperdonable descuido por parte de ella, pero no era así. Ella no perdió a Esme Cullen; más bien, sería más propio decir que la señora se había esfumado.

Pero Edward no daba muestras de estar dispuesto a escuchar explicaciones y Bella dudó que lo tranquilizaría con ellas. Lo cierto era que ella fue al aeropuerto para recibir a Esme Cullen, volvió sin ella y no sabía dónde podría estar.

—¡Dios mío, Bella, perdiste a mi madre! —exclamó Edward al ponerse de pie con un movimiento decidido.

—Ya lo dijiste —respondió ella suspirando y haciendo una mueca.

— ¡Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera en tanto trato de comprender la situación! —gritó iracundo; echaba chispas por los verdes ojos y apretaba los labios. Se paseó por la habitación dando grandes pasos y sus movimientos no eran tan ligeros como de costumbre; parecían activados por una energía espasmódica—. Acabas de perder a una mujer de sesenta años que hizo un largo viaje para venir por primera vez a Inglaterra, después de diez años de ausencia —declaró—. Hablo de un ser viviente, Bella —gruñó—: no de uno de los muchos zapatos del pie izquierdo que guardas en tu closet, y no es el momento para que me recuerdes que closet en Inglaterra significa "alacena" —volvió a gruñir al ver que ella abría la boca para hablar, pero mostró satisfacción al notar que Bella la cerraba de nuevo—. Una docena de zapatos del pie izquierdo en tu ropero —repitió—. ¡No sé cómo extraviaste los del pie derecho!

—Te equivocas: extravié los del pie izquierdo, no los otros —corrigió nerviosa. Era difícil que Edward perdiera el control, pero ella intuyó que en esa ocasión estaba furioso y tenso. Era cierto que la señora se había esfumado en el trayecto entre Heathrow y la oficina...

— ¡Bella! —Masculló entre dientes—. Al diablo que sea sólo media docena de cada pie...

—Tenía entendido que te propusiste ya no maldecir —frunció el ceño al recordar que pasaron muchos días sin que él soltara una maldición cuando algo no marchaba de acuerdo con sus planes.

—¡Bella! —pronunció el nombre de manera gutural—. Hasta un santo maldeciría en una situación como ésta —agregó exasperado, en tanto ella lo observaba confusa y pasmada.

Los dos sabían que Edward no era ningún santo. Como especulador profesional, de lo que fuera, no contaba a menudo con el tiempo necesario para mostrarse amable. Sin embargo, por el momento, se dedicaba a la compra y venta de acciones; era despiadado y, antes que otra cosa un exitoso hombre de negocios. ¡El único error que quizá habría cometido, fue haberla contratado como su secretaria! Bella presentía que, en ese instante, él pensaba lo mismo.

—Supongo que sí la recibiste en el aeropuerto —murmuró esperanzado al detenerse para mirarla.

— ¡Por supuesto! —protestó indignada.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó receloso.

—Es una dama de poca estatura, más o menos como yo —meditó—. Su cabello cano es rizado y tiene ojos verdes parecidos a los tuyos.

—Te di todos esos datos antes que fueras al aeropuerto —dijo impaciente.

— ¡Tengo su equipaje en el portaequipajes del coche! —le informó exasperada.

Era cierto que perdía cosas, pero nunca mentía—. Me contó las travesuras que hacías de pequeño —recordó y sus ojos se iluminaron—. Me relató cómo mojaste con la manguera a...

—De acuerdo —señaló irritado; era evidente que no estaba de humor para que le recordaran las travesuras de su niñez—. Estoy convencido de que recibiste a mi madre...

— ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella con voz áspera, fuera de quicio.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste con ella?

El tono de voz de él era tan grave que, cuando la levantaba, se tenían ganas de sujetar todos los objetos frágiles en la oficina, antes que se convirtieran en añicos.

Bella notó que Edward entrecerraba los ojos después de mirarla y entrelazó los dedos al frente para resistir la tentación de detener los pequeños objetos.

—Nada hice, Edward—negó cansada—. Cuando regresábamos, mencionó que hacia años que no leía un periódico inglés y al quedarse dormida...

—Estacionaste el auto con toda calma y fuiste a comprarle uno —terminó, disgustado.

—¡Me ausenté unos pocos minutos! —sus ojos chocolates chispearon.

—¡El tiempo suficiente para que desapareciera!

—¡Deja de decirlo como si pensaras que lo premedité! —protestó, al ver que él levantaba las cejas como acusándola—. Al volver del puesto con el periódico, ella no estaba.

—Eso sucedió hace más de una hora, no tenías por qué dejarla sola.

—No imaginé que le sucedería mientras permaneciera sentada en el coche

—Bella le devolvió la mirada de enfado. Al menos, eso deseó hacer, aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo porque tuvo que esforzarse debido a su miopía. Edward se tensó más al notar los esfuerzos de Bella.

—¿Olvidaste de nuevo ponerte los lentes de contacto? —preguntó con recelo.

—¡No lo olvidé! —estalló; pero el rubor en las mejillas la desmintió—.

Simplemente no he tenido tiempo para ponérmelos. Me levanté tarde y tan pronto llegué aquí me ordenaste que fuera por tu madre y...

—Estupendo —replicó con fiereza—. ¡Esto es estupendo! Ahora me doy cuenta —levantó la cabeza para observar el techo, respirando profundo para serenarse—. Quizá no fue a mi madre a quien recogiste, y la pobre mujer con la que la confundiste se percató de eso y después de un rato, huyó tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad.

Indignada, Bella se puso de pie. Su tono despectivo la hizo rechazar la idea de darle una explicación, la vanidad la había dominado y al traer puestos los lentes de armazón, los que usó en el aeropuerto, se los quitó al llegar a la oficina. No deseó que Edward la viera con los pesados y oscuros lentes.

—Eres muy injusto, Edward.

—¿Lo crees? —se burló moviendo la cabeza—. No estoy de acuerdo.

—Como es obvia tu escasa confianza en mí para hacer algo bien, no comprendo por qué me enviaste a recibir a tu madre —lo acusó.

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender y no había a quién enviar.

—¡Quizá tampoco debiste contratarme!

—¡No lo hubiera hecho, pero pensé que el resto del mundo de los negocios necesitaba protección! —replicó disgustado.

—Soy muy capaz y competente...

—Pero cualquiera que se presente a una entrevista para un puesto de secretaria a las nueve de la noche...

—¡Fue la hora que fijaba tu carta! —protestó.

—Eso se debió a que la secretaria temporal que tenía entonces era tan incompetente que, después de ese error, tuve que despedirla y buscar otra. Además, ninguna mujer se presenta a esa hora para una entrevista, a menos que el prospecto de jefe en cuestión tenga en mente algo más que el trabajo y que ella haya decidido aceptar esa situación... o que sea muy tonta —terminó con desdén. Era evidente en cuál de los dos casos ubicaba Edward a Bella.

—Llevaba poco tiempo en Londres y fue mi cuarta entrevista

—¡Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se presenta en una oficina, ubicada en un edificio desierto, a las nueve de la noche! —aseguró él—. ¡Ni siquiera una mujer de la provincia! Aún recuerdo la mirada del guardia cuando vino a avisarme que exigías verme, diciendo que tenías una cita conmigo.

Bella estaba segura de que sus mejillas seguían encendidas, dado que veía a Edward decidido a recordarle todas las fallas que ella cometiera desde que se conocieron en circunstancias fuera de lo común. Desde luego, a ella le extrañó que Edward Cullen quisiera entrevistarla a las nueve de la noche, pero acababa de llegar a Londres, después de vivir un poco más de veintidós años con sus padres en un pueblo tan pequeño que se decía que era imposible notarlo si se parpadeaba al acercarse a él.

Los únicos dos empleos que consiguió desde que saliera de la escuela, seis años antes, fueron en otro pequeño pueblo, a cinco kilómetros del suyo; supuso que las cosa serían diferentes en la capital. ¡Cómo podía adivinar que la secretaria temporal de Edward se había equivocado al escribir a máquina y anotar "p.m.", en vez de "a.m."! Edward debió leer la carta antes de firmarla y así percatarse del error. ¡Pero si ella se lo comentaba en ese momento el no se lo agradecería!

—De todos modos me contrataste —le recordó molesta.

—Como dije...

—Pensaste que el mundo necesitaba protección —terminó por él.

—Además, tu nombre me intrigó —aceptó a regañadientes y moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Mi nombre? —los ojos color chocolates se abrieron más que de costumbre al repetir las dos palabras.

—Por eso elegí que fueras la primera persona que quise entrevistar por la mañana —volvió a asentir, pero impaciente. Suspiró al mencionar la hora en que ella debió presentarse—. Tus calificaciones resultaron un poco mejores que las de las demás solicitantes, pero fue tu nombre el que me llamó la atención.

—¿Me diste el puesto sólo por mi nombre? —preguntó incrédula.

—Te dio la ventaja —confirmó—, pero las otras tres aspirantes casi eran tan capaces como tú.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró pasmada.

—Créelo —gruñó—. ¡Aunque debí actuar de otra forma después de conocerte!

—Te ganas la vida especulando con tus corazonadas —repuso sin salir del asombro por lo que oía. ¡De llamarse Susan Smith no habría obtenido el puesto! —.Pero en esta ocasión te defraudaron —enderezó los hombros a la defensiva—. Me iré... —No lo harás sino hasta que encontremos a mi madre —la interrumpió—. Olvida tu ridículo orgullo por un momento y trata de ayudarme a pensar dónde puede estar.

Desde luego, hería su orgullo. Bella sabía de su mala fortuna para extraviar cosas, pero las perdía porque olvidaba dónde las había colocado. Sin embargo, era competente en el trabajo y Edward no podía acusarla de extraviar algo de él.

Excepto a su madre.

Pero la gente no se pierde; los adultos, al menos, siempre aparecen. Estaba segura de que Esme Cullen no sería la excepción.

—Se llevó su bolso... —murmuró, después de morderse el labio inferior.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con la mirada entornada.

—Sí —asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Al menos no está vagando sola por Londres y sin dinero.

Bella no era violenta porque creía que la pasividad a menudo daba mejores resultados, pero si Edward continuaba tratándola como si ella hubiese arrojado a un pollito recién nacido en medio de una manada de lobos, sería incapaz de resistir la tentación de abofetearlo.

Edward no era un hombre apuesto, aunque sin duda era atractivo. Tenía el cabello tupido, y las cejas, sombreaban los verdes y luminosos ojos; tenía un leve promontorio en la nariz, se la había roto jugando fútbol americano en su adolescencia; era muy áspero al hablar, lo cual impedía que se notara la sensualidad de su labio inferior. Pero, a juzgar por la cantidad de mujeres que lo llamaban a la oficina, debía haber quien lo notara. Medía bastante más de un

metro ochenta y su cuerpo era fuerte; de seguro lo aceptarían en el fútbol profesional si no se dedicara a los negocios especulativos.

Cuando menos era treinta centímetros más alto que Bella y su actitud era amenazante, aunque ella sabía que nunca la lastimaría físicamente. El era un halcón, ¿para qué se molestaría con una ratoncita como ella? ¡Aunque la ratoncita a veces rugía!

—Edward, ya aparecerá...

—¿Lo hará? ¡Han pasado ya dos horas y aún no se presenta!

—La policía... —el rubor de culpabilidad retornó a sus mejillas.

—No buscará a una mujer que se extravió hace sólo dos horas —señaló.

Bella se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta de que se lastimaba y sin saber qué más decir. No creía que Esme Cullen estuviera perdida, y podría asegurar que llegaría a la oficina o al apartamento de Edward en cuanto le viniera en gana. Pero hasta que no lo hiciese, Edward no se tranquilizaría.

Mientras tanto, ella presentó su renuncia, pero ya estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho sólo por amor propio. Edward era un hombre interesante y trabajar para él era agradable; ningún día era igual al anterior y el trabajo la mantenía ocupada durante más horas que las establecidas, de nueve a cinco. Eso le parecía bien, pero sabía que Edward nunca le perdonaría lo que hizo, porque era evidente que adoraba a su madre.

El día se había iniciado muy bien; recibió tarjetas de felicitación por su cumpleaños por parte de su familia y de amigos, y le dejaron unos paquetes frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Cumplía veintitrés años y creía con firmeza que al fin comenzaba a olvidar el pasado. Pero se presentó ese problema, y no seria el trabajo lo único que extrañaría.

—Bella, ¿me escuchas?

La joven se sobresaltó porque Edward le gritó. Le aconsejaron que se concentrara en una sola cosa, y así lo hacía con buenos resultados, pero en ese momento, dos años después, persistía la dificultad para prestarle atención a más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. No escuchó lo que Edward le dijo y por el enfado en sus ojos comprendió que él lo sabia.

—Dije que será mejor que vayamos al sitio donde estacionaste tu auto para que busquemos por allá. ¿Recuerdas dónde fue?

—Por supuesto —apretó los labios ante el sarcasmo—. Mi memoria está bien.

—Claro, porque no la tienes.

—¡Edward! —exclamó dolida; él nunca fue cruel con ella. —Lo siento, no debí decir eso —levantó los brazos a guisa de disculpa—. Estoy molesto y te hago pagar el pato, pero es porque estoy sumamente preocupado. Bella se daba cuenta de ello, porque nunca lo vio tan agitado, pero sabía que si lo mencionaba, él recalcaría el hecho de que era la primera vez que su madre se perdía. —¿No crees que uno de nosotros debe permanecer aquí? —sugirió ella con justa razón—. Puede venir hacia acá.

—Quédate tú —aceptó después de meditarlo un momento—. No soportaría la inactividad —tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se la puso—. Te suplico que te coloques los lentes de contacto para que la reconozcas cuando llegue. Bella corrió a la oficina adyacente y dejó la puerta abierta para que Edward la siguiera, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta exterior se abría y entraba Jacob Black, sonriendo. —Ahora no, Jacob —murmuró ella y trató de empujarlo hacia afuera antes que Edward lo viera—. Edward no está de humor para verte —explicó al ver que Jacob la observaba sorprendido. Sus intentos por sacarlo eran inútiles, ya que Jacob era tan alto como Edward.

—Nunca está de humor para verme —respondió Jacob sin perder terreno—:

Pero... —Está menos dispuesto que de costumbre —informó Bella, y volvió la cabeza

para mirar por encima del hombro. Afortunadamente, Edward seguía en su oficina, pero ella ya no confiaba en su suerte. ¡Ese día no la tenía!— Por favor, Jacob, vete —rogó desesperada.

—Deseará verme, Bella —aseguró—. Pero antes, ¿no me das un beso? —preguntó con voz ronca al inclinarse para reclamar la boca de la joven.

No era el primer beso que compartía con ese hombre apuesto y seguía sorprendida de que alguien tan atractivo y popular deseara salir con ella. El podía elegir a cualquier mujer que deseara, era moreno, tenía alegres ojos negros, sonreía de manera seductora y poseía un cuerpo muy masculino ceñido con un pantalón vaquero y camisa azul. En el transcurso de las últimas seis semanas la había invitado a salir todas las noches, pero ella sólo aceptó cuatro de cada siete, que eran demasiadas. Si Edward lo encontraba ahí se pondría aún más furioso. Bella conoció a Jacob porque Edward se asoció con él en el aspecto financiero del estudio fotográfico que Jacob tenía en el piso inferior al de ellos. Sin embargo, Edward no consentía que la

relación entre su secretaria y Jacob se realizara dentro de la oficina.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien desea entrar?—inquirió una voz áspera.

Jacob levantó despacio la cabeza y soltó a Bella antes de sonreírle al otro hombre.

—Pediría que nos moviéramos o esperaría a que termináramos —respondió tranquilo.

—Jacob... —dijo impaciente Edward.

—Bella me dijo que estás de mal humor —prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la chica trataba de interrumpirlo—. ¿Sucede algo malo, Edward?

—Si, pero mejor que Bella te relate de qué se trata.

—¿Quizá puedo ayudar? —preguntó, divertido.

—Lo dudo —replicó Edward y miró a Bella con disgusto.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Jacob.

—Jacob, por favor —gimió ella al vislumbrar que Edward estaba a punto de explotar

porque Jacob no dejaba libre la salida—. Edward tiene prisa.

—¿Tanta que no puede atender a su visita? —lo retó Jacob.

—¿Es muy importante? —inquirió Edward, impaciente, y Jacob sonrió.

—Eso creo, y si te das tiempo para escucharme estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿No puedes esperar? —Edward suspiró.

—Lo dudo —movió la cabeza de manera misteriosa.

—Jacob, a menos que realmente sea importante, te suplico que lo pospongas para más tarde —le dijo Bella y lo miró con súplica en los ojos—. Verás, la madre de Edward llegó a Londres esta mañana y yo...

—Lo sé —asintió Jacob.

—La perdí de vista a medio camino... ¿Qué significa eso de que lo sabes? —Bella frunció el ceño al reparar en lo que Jacob había dicho. Edward se puso aún más tenso y observó al otro hombre con los párpados entrecerrados.

—Sé que Esme llegó esta mañana procedente de Estados Unidos —por fin soltó a Bella—. Salía a almorzar cuando vi que una dama leía el largo directorio en la planta baja. Como soy un alma caritativa le pregunté si podía ayudarla —levantó las cejas de manera burlona y miró a Edward. Su aspecto es muy juvenil y bello para ser tu madre, viejo amigo —se burló—. Pero me aseguró que lo era.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ella? —exigió Edward.

—Nada, está afuera —se encogió de hombros como si no comprendiera el motivo de tanto barullo.

Edward lo hizo a un lado sin miramiento y se detuvo al ver que la dama, causante de su preocupación, aparecía por la puerta.

—¡Hola, querido! —La mujer se paró de puntillas para besar la mejilla a su hijo mayor—. Estaba admirando tu nombre en la hermosa placa de afuera. Tu... —¡Mamá!

—¡Señora Cullen! —exclamó Bella.

—¿Sí, queridos? —La madura dama parpadeó al escuchar que Edward y Bella hablaron juntos y miró a Bella con reproche—. Estoy segura de que te pedí que me llamaras Esme -entró en la habitación—. Tu oficina es muy agradable, Edward —comentó admirada—. ¿Tienes?...

—Mamá, ¿dónde diablos estuviste? —controló su ira y cerró los puños a sus costados.

—Querido, ya sabes que me disgusta que maldigas —volvió a parpadear, sorprendida por la vehemencia de su hijo.

—¡Oh, no! —masculló exasperado, en tanto cerraba los párpados para luego abrirlos con brillo en los ojos—. Mamá, hace dos horas, desapareciste del coche de Bella, ¿adonde... fuiste? —preguntó y Jacob contuvo una risita al darse cuenta de que Edward omitió decir "diablos".

Bella le dirigió una mirada amonestadora a Jacob. Por lo general, la relación entre los dos hombres era cordial, aunque sólo tenían en común el profesionalismo y el gusto por las mujeres bellas. Jacob se dedicaba por completo al trabajo, era perfeccionista y, aunque de manera diferente a Edward, actuaba igual que él en sus inversiones. Sin embargo, su trato con las mujeres era muy distinto porque, mientras Jacob era vacío y frívolo, Edward, en cambio, no permitía que nadie se le acercara demasiado, ni siquiera las mujeres que tomaba como amantes. Quizá en eso no eran tan diferentes, porque ser vacío y frívolo, tampoco propiciaba una relación permanente. Pero era obvio que en ese momento a Edward no le gustó la ligereza de Jacob, lo cual no preocupó al fotógrafo y lo demostró guiñándole un ojo a Bella.—Descansé bien en el auto de Bella después del vuelo; tuve la mala suerte de hacer el viaje al lado de un hombre que no cesó de hablar durante el trayecto —comentó disgustada—. Sólo paraba cuando bebía —agregó frunciendo el ceño—. Saben que él...

—¡Mamá!

—Permite que lo relate como deseo, Edward —lo amonestó severa—. Sabes que olvido las cosas cuando me interrumpen... ¿Dijiste algo, querida? —preocupada, miró a Bella que ahogaba la risa.

—No, no dije nada.

Los ojos verdes de la dama brillaron en un rostro que seguía siendo bello, sin las arrugas normales en una mujer de esa edad, pero Bella se preguntó por qué no notó que la señora era tan indecisa. Quizá porque se ocupó en atender la ruta para no desviarse.

—Como decía —recalcó Esme al darle la espalda a su hijo—. Estaba muy cansada por el vuelo. Luego, esta bella jovencita fue por mí al aeropuerto —le sonrió con calidez—. Es una chica estupenda, Edward, y espero que te portes bien con ella —frunció el ceño y continuó al advertir que su hijo estaba a punto de explotar por segunda vez—. Cuando desperté comprendí que Bella fue muy amable al dejar que yo durmiera un momento y salí a buscarla pero no la encontré. Uno no se explica cómo recuerda las cosas, pero, de pronto, me percaté de que estaba muy cerca de donde solía vivir Joyce Bennett. Aún después de diez años me acordé...

—Mamá —la interrumpió Edward —. ¿Nos dirás, con toda calma, que fuiste a visitar a una amiga en tanto Bella enloquecía buscándote?

—¿Eso te sucedió, querida? —la miró preocupada—. Lo lamento, pero yo...

—¡Mamá, por favorl

Bella compartió la impaciencia de Edward porque ella misma tenía deseos de zarandear a Esme.

—Después de buscar a Bella, volví al coche, pero tampoco estaba ahí así que...

—Decidiste visitar a tu antigua amiga Joyce Bennett —terminó Edward.

—En efecto, pero... —no comprendía el enfado de su hijo.

—¿No pensaste que Bella se preocuparía por ti y que yo también al verla llegar sola?

—No creí tardar tanto —hizo una mueca—, pero cuando Joyce y yo comenzamos a recordar...

—Lo imagino —gruñó Edward —. Creo que debes disculparte con Bella. ¡Más bien, los dos debemos hacerlo!

—¿Tú también? Espero que no le hayas gritado, Edward —lo amonestó—. No fue

culpa de ella que yo llegara tarde.

—Ahora me doy cuenta —suspiró—. Vamos a mi oficina, mamá. Hablaré después

contigo, Bella —fue una orden y no una petición.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Jacob riendo al sentarse en el borde del escritorio de Bella cuando se quedaron solos—. ¡Esa dulce viejecita es la madre de Edward "El Calavera"!

—No es calavera —corrigió la chica de inmediato, mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre el escritorio que estaban ordenados; siempre tenía organizado el trabajo—. Y si creo que es su madre —nadie que no fuera de la familia tendría los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Edward. ¡Fuera de aquello, madre e hijo nada tenían en común!

—Parece que él estará muy ocupado —Jacob sonreía.

—La señora permanecerá aquí sólo hasta mañana —le informó Bella—. Edward la llevará a Southampton para que aborde un crucero —él se lo comentó antes que ella fuera al aeropuerto, pero no le dijo más acerca de su encantadora, pero distraída, progenitora.

—Eso me vendría bien, un largo y tranquilo crucero —Jacob se desperezó—. ¿Te agradaría acompañarme este fin de semana?

—No lo creo —respondió Bella agrandando los ojos.

—Eso imaginé —hizo una mueca de decepción—. ¿Cómo está mi chica del cumpleaños?

¡Chica del cumpleaños, era su peor día en mucho tiempo!

—Está bien —mintió, porque había olvidado qué día era—. También está muy ocupada —agregó con énfasis.

—Sólo hice mi buena obra del día... —se puso de pie y levantó las manos en gesto defensivo.

—Lo sé —suspiró al recordar que no le había agradecido el traer a Esme sana y salva—. Lo lamento —se obligó a sonreír—. Estas últimas horas han sido caóticas y...

—¿ Edward ejerció su poder? —inquirió comprensivo.

—Un poco, pero estaba en su derecho —hizo una mueca.

—¿Deseas hablar del asunto? —la animó con voz baja.

Bella negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado conmocionada para referir los detalles de la discusión que sostuvo con Edward.

—Quizá esta noche —respondió con voz alta.

—De acuerdo —los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron—. ¡Ponte algo muy elegante porque te guardo una sorpresa!

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —con recelo, observó el brillo en los ojos de Jacob y él le tocó, juguetón, la punta de la nariz.

—Si te lo digo no será sorpresa. Limítate a hacer lo poco que necesitas para mejorar tu bello rostro y lleva el vestido más sensual que poseas.

¿Bello rostro?, se repitió Bella más tarde cuando se observaba en el espejo que usó para colocarse los lentes de contacto. Jacob fotografiaba a bellas mujeres todo el tiempo y nadie, que estuviera cuerdo, la compararía con las beldades que se presentaban en el estudio. Pero Jacob siempre dio muestras de no estar en plenas facultades mentales. Observó bien su imagen: rizos chocolats con tintes rojizos que no se aplacaban, ojos profundos, , que parecían mirar siempre con vaguedad, nariz pequeña y cubierta de pecas, incluso durante el invierno; bonita y sonriente boca y, finalmente, una pequeña hendidura en la barbilla. Ningún maquillaje la haría parecer sofisticada, por el contrario, le daba el aspecto de una chiquilla. En una ocasión le dijeron que lo más bello en ella eran las largas y oscuras pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos, por lo que su única vanidad era usar lentes de contacto en vez de con armazón. Sin embargo, cuando olvidaba ponérselos parecía buho pasmado. ¡Con razón Edward no le tuvo paciencia! — ¿Ya se fue Jacob? —preguntó Edward a su espalda.

Bella brincó y se arreboló por que la hubiera pescado observándose y guardó el espejo en el bolso, cohibida por el aparente gesto vanidoso. Asintió sin poder ver de frente a Edward.

—Recuerda que él iba a almorzar —respondió a la ligera.

—Que extraño que no te fueras con él —hizo una mueca.

—Decidí esperar por si deseabas que desocupe el escritorio ahora o espero a que consigas a alguien que me reemplace —nerviosa se humedeció los labios, levantó la cara y, por primera vez en ese día, lo vio claramente. ¡Tenía el aspecto atemorizante que imaginó!—. Quizá sea mejor que tengas una secretaria incompetente y desmemoriada que ninguna, no lo sé —agregó y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo dije en serio, estaba furioso —su rostro se endureció más.

—¿De veras? —respondió sin inflexión porque sabía que él habló con toda seriedad.

—Por supuesto —hizo otra mueca y se acercó al escritorio de ella—. Eres una secretaria eficiente, mejor de lo que... —dejó de hablar y suspiró.

—Mejor de lo que imaginaste —terminó ella con tristeza—. Logro realizar el trabajo cuando me concentro en una sola cosa —agregó con amargura.

—Bella...

—Al menos consideré que era competente —murmuró insegura.

—Lo eres —aceptó Edward —. ¡Por todos los... no me disculpo debidamente! —se llevó la mano al cabello alborotado—. Mi única disculpa por el comportamiento que mostré es que casi enloquecí de preocupación —suspiró cansado—. Conociste a mi madre en su peor momento y sabes a qué me refiero.

En efecto, Bella lo sabía. Edward era un hombre que tomaba decisiones importantes en pocos segundos, que arriesgaba millones en la bolsa de valores y la vaguedad de su madre lo irritaba.

¿Pero cómo podía ella explicar que sus olvidos eran adquiridos y no una característica esencial de su personalidad? No podría hacerlo sin hablar del pasado, de modo que nunca se lo diría.

—¿Significa que no deseas que renuncie?

—Claro, no deseo que te vayas —declaró impaciente—. ¿Aceptas mi disculpa?

No era el momento de hacerle notar que aún no se disculpaba, además, ella anhelaba continuar trabajando para él.

—Por supuesto —sonrió para demostrarlo—. ¿Deseas que lleve a tu madre a tu apartamento ahora? Estoy segura de que quiere descansar.

—Así es, pero la llevaré yo —sus facciones se ensombrecieron al ver que los ojos de Bella reflejaron un dejo de dolor—. Y no lo hago porque las dos puedan olvidar adonde se dirigen —declaró—, más bien deseo estar con ella ya que sólo se quedara aquí un día.

—Comprendo —dijo ella sin convencimiento.

—Bella...

— Edward, ¿podríamos pasar a Harrods camino a tu apartamento? —preguntó la señora cuando abandonaban la oficina de él—. Deseo comprar un poco de té para llevármelo a casa.

—¿No crees que será mejor que lo compres cuando vuelvas del crucero? —sugirió después de mirar resignado a Bella—. No lo necesitarás antes.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió pensativa en tanto se dirigía hacia la puerta que Edward le abrió—. Pero podríamos ver qué tipos de café tienen.

—¿No es la misma respuesta? —señaló a secas.

—Si —frunció el ceño, decepcionada—. Bien, pero, ¿podríamos?...

—Adiós Bella —se despidió al pasar frente a la chica—. Fue un placer conocerte y espero verte de nuevo antes que regrese a Estados Unidos.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar la mano en señal de despedida antes que Edward cerrara la puerta, irritado porque su madre sugirió otras compras que deseaba realizar en Londres. Al quedarse sola, Bella se desplomó en la silla, sabía que Edward nunca la consideraría una mujer deseable porque ella, con sus olvidos, le recordaba mucho el carácter distraído de su madre, a quien él adoraba pero que lo impacientaba. Quizá le tendría conmiseración, pero nunca la desearía.

Fue una aceptación amarga porque ella lo amaba más que a la vida, lo amó desde la noche en que se conocieron.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota: No poseo nada o soy dueña de crepúsculo_

**C****APÍTULO ****2**

Jacob le pidió que usara el vestido más sensual, pero no tenía ninguno de ese tipo.

Había comprado varios para los viajes de negocios en que acompañó a Edward cuando fue necesario que actuara como anfitriona, pero todos eran de corte clásico, apropiados para cualquier ocasión. Eligió el vestido negro que llevara la última vez que viajaron, mas a juzgar por la poca atención que Edward le brindó, de nada sirvió que la tela le resaltara las ondulantes líneas de su cuerpo.

Edward no la veía como mujer, sino como su secretaria. Y ella se enamoró desde el instante en que él acudió al llamado del guardia de seguridad, hacía poco menos de siete meses. El parecía divertido por la equivocación y la invitó a cenar para entrevistarla. Luego de cuatro entrevistas, durante los dos meses que ella llevaba en Londres, a Bella le pareció que la tranquila personalidad de Edward era muy agradable.

Ella le habló de su familia, le informó que era hija única, le relató sus experiencias de trabajo en los últimos dos empleos: cinco años en un banco y tres como ama de llaves de un viudo con tres hijos. Cuando ella le comentó que el último puesto fue un error, Edward se sorprendió, pero Bella no le dio importancia. Edward, por su parte, le contó que emigró a Estados Unidos con su madre inglesa, su padre norteamericano, sus dos hermanas y un hermano y que a la edad de diez su padre lo impulsó para que se dedicara al deporte, pero que más adelante, él comprendió que el mundo de las finanzas le atraía más. Hablaron como si fuesen dos antiguos amigos y al terminar de cenar, Bella, distraída, se levantó de la mesa con un solo zapato puesto.

Cohibida, le confesó que guardaba como una docena de zapatos impares en el ropero. Tenía la costumbre de quitárselos mientras comía y olvidaba calzarse los dos después y, por pena, no regresaba al restaurante por la sandalia del pie izquierdo. Y ese día, después de conocer a la madre de Edward, le extrañó que la hubiera empleado conociendo lo distraída que era.

Estaba segura de que Edward nunca le reciprocaría su cariño.

Pero Jacob, cinco años menor que él, y a los treinta, era menos severo; con él, las salidas siempre eran amenas y divertidas. Jacob comprendía los olvidos de ella, y demostraba ser paciente y afectuoso. No obstante, esperaba que Jacob no se hubiera enamorado de ella porque en su corazón sólo cabía Edward.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó recelosa porque el fotógrafo se volvía cada rato para sonreírle mientras conducía.

—A mi apartamento.

—¡Tú apartamento! —agrandó, pasmada, los ojos.

—Sí —confirmó con alegría—. ¡Te arrojaré sobre la cama y me aprovecharé de ti!

—¡Jacob!

—¡Debiste ver tu cara! —rió al ver el nerviosismo de la chica. El vestía pantalón ajustado y elegante camisa color café ligeramente abierta—. Es fácil embromarte, pero te aseguro que la primera vez que comparta mi cama contigo no habrá público. —¿Público? Pero... la primera vez que...—repitió en voz aguda al asimilar las palabras.

—Tu compañía es muy agradable —rió—. ¡Después de pasarme el día con mujeres que se desnudan tan pronto pasan por la puerta, tu candidez es muy refrescante!

Bella sabía que gran parte del trabajo de Jacob era para revistas y publicidad y que a menudo fotografiaba modelos, escasamente vestidas, en su estudio. De hecho, la primera vez que ella le llevó unos papeles que le enviaba Edward, una modelo, con sólo el calzoncito de bikini puesto, le abrió la puerta. Bella subió de inmediato para comunicarle a Edward que sospechaba que su socio filmaba películas pornográficas a escondidas. Edward encontró esto muy gracioso y la acompañó al estudio. La misma modelo les abrió y Jacob les explicó que preparaba la publicidad para la presentación de esas prendas. Pero nadie le explicó a Bella, quien no quiso preguntar, por qué la chica no llevaba puesto el sostén.

Ignoraba también que Edward conocía a la mujer y que frecuentaba a muchas de las modelos de Jacob, motivo por el cual éste lo apodó Edward El Calavera. Sin embargo, Bella sabía que su jefe jugaba a la segura porque salía con varias, sin comprometerse con ninguna.

—Jacob, si tu sorpresa...

—Preferirías renunciar a ella —el se rió de su propia burla—. Con razón a Edward le es fácil tenerte a su lado; quizá seas la única mujer que conoce con quien no se ha acostado.

Bella se ruborizó porque las palabras la hicieron recordar sus fantasías en las que imaginaba estar en la cama con Edward.

—La relación entre Edward y yo es estrictamente laboral y lo sabes —respondió tensa—. Casi siempre trabajamos bien como equipo.

—No interpretes mal, no me quejo —le dio un leve puñetazo en la barbilla—. Sería difícil emular a Edward, y no creo que me agradaría intentarlo.

Bella se preguntó, una vez más, por qué no se enamoraba de Jacob. Era menos complicado que Edward, poseía un malicioso, pero agradable sentido del humor y era lo bastante guapo que bien podría ser un modelo masculino en sus propias fotos. Además, la cuidaba como nadie lo hacía desde que ella se salió del hogar de sus padres. Lástima que no podía ofrecerle más que el cariño de una buena amiga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a tu apartamento? —insistió.

—Espera a ver, chica del cumpleaños —acomodó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía—. Quita esa expresión de tu bello rostro o creerán que te he raptado.

Bella seguía aturdida por los sucesos de esa mañana y comprendía que no era buena compañía para Jacob, así que se obligó a sonreír. ¡La sorpresa de Jacob no podría ser muy mala!

Al menos, Jacob le sugirió que se vistiera y arreglara bien, aunque pasados diez minutos de ver gente que sólo conocía de vista, Bella decidió que odiaba las fiestas sorpresa, sobre todo si eran en su honor. Todos eran personas que vio alguna vez, pero ninguno era amigo de ella. En cambio, Jacob parecía muy feliz con la sorpresa que le había preparado.

—¿Lo anunciarán esta noche o Jacob esperará hasta llevarte a la iglesia para decírtelo? —le preguntó alguien.

Bella se volvió al escuchar la burlona voz, olvidó que llevaba una copa en una de las manos y poco faltó para que derramara el líquido en la camisa de seda verde claro de Edward. Tragó en seco porque hasta ese momento no se percató de que él era uno de los invitados.

—¿Y tu madre? —inquirió nerviosa.

El dirigió la mirada sardónica hacia la concurrencia: apuestos hombres y mujeres conversaban tranquilos en pequeños grupos, bebían y escuchaban la fuerte música del aparato estereofónico que Jacob tanto cuidaba.

—No creo que estuviese a gusto aquí, ¿no crees? —murmuró al volverse hacia ella.

—Cierto —aceptó porque tampoco ella lo estaba.

—Si no te impones ahora, Bella, te será difícil después cuando seas su esposa —comentó al verla descontrolada.

—No sé de qué hablas —parpadeó como buho.

—Hablo de Jacob —respondió.

Bella miró hacia donde estaba Jacob, rodeado de cuatro mujeres absortas en lo que él les decía y se encogió de hombros.

—Se divierte.

— Bella, él...olvídalo. A cada quien lo suyo.

—Jacob no es mío y no pienso casarme con él —movió la cabeza—. No sé por qué se te ocurrió eso, Jacob es sólo un amigo.

—¿Como lo somos nosotros?

El rubor volvió a teñir sus mejillas porque hasta ese momento creyó que entre Edward y ella, al menos existía una buena amistad, aunque fuera más unilateral por parte de ella.

—No es igual, pero...

—Eso imaginé —se burló—. ¡Te pisoteará sí le das la oportunidad!

—No será algo nuevo para mí —resentida, apretó la boca y contuvo el aliento al comprender lo que acababa de decir—. Quise decir...

—Sé qué querías decir, Bella —suspiró profundo—. Y comprendo que esta mañana fui muy duro contigo, pero esto es diferente, Jacob no sería un buen marido para ti.

—Aunque no te incumbe, te reitero que no pienso casarme con él.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—¿No se enfadará si te llevo a Florida el domingo?

—¿Florida? —agrandó los ojos. Sabía que la familia de él vivía en Orlando desde hacía veinticinco años y que él los visitaba con cierta frecuencia, pero nunca la llevó consigo.

—No te sorprendas tanto, Bella. Conoces bien que tengo negocios en Estados Unidos.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿no crees que es muy repentino? —nada le mencionó con anterioridad.

—Algo se presentó —apretó la boca y entornó la mirada—. ¿Me acompañarás o no?

—Por supuesto que si —frunció el ceño—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Nada que no pueda resolver —sentenció como presagio de que a alguien le iría muy mal.

—¡ Edward! —Jacob se acercó y dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo—. Te invité, pero con la llegada de tu madre no esperaba verte aquí esta noche.

—Mamá se acostó —respondió—. Insistió en que yo saliera a divertirme.

—¿Lo estás logrando? —Jacob lo retó y abrazó por los hombros a Bella.

—No mucho. ¿No pudiste ser más amable para advertir a Bella que encontraría

a tanta gente aquí?

—La sorpresa se hubiera estropeado —replicó.

—A Bella no le agradan las sorpresas, ¿no lo sabías?

La declaración de Edward hizo que ella se sintiera tan interesante como el agua de un baño de tina del día anterior. De acuerdo, a ella le gustaba mantener ordenada y planeada su vida privada, porque así olvidaba menos cosas. Además, le bastaba con la emoción de ser la secretaria de Edward.

—Esta si le agradó —declaró con testarudez Jacob—. Puedes irte si no te diviertes.

—Eso haré —tronó Edward y tomó una de las manos de Bella para entregarle un paquetito—. Feliz cumpleaños. Te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo para el domingo —añadió antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Una bella pelirroja lo detuvo cuando la abrió, él le murmuró algo al oído y la risa de la mujer retumbó en la habitación antes que los dos salieran juntos.

—¿Quién lo irritó? —preguntó Jacob, sorprendido, porque fuera del trabajo eran muy buenos amigos.

—Su madre —respondió Bella agotada, mientras abría con lentitud el regalo de Edward.

—Me dio la impresión de que la señora es dulce y encantadora —comentó sorprendido.

—A Edward le irrita que alguien no sea tan organizado como el —murmuró, pero al ver la cadena de oro con un dije en forma de unicornio dentro del estuche, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Era un animal mitológico para una mujer que vivía en un mundo de ensoñación el sesenta por ciento del tiempo!

—Querido, ¿estás seguro de que este es el camino correcto? —preguntó Esme Cullen—. El letrero que pasamos indicaba...

—Mamá —la interrumpió Edward paciente—, como siempre te parece más sensato interpretar los mapas de abajo hacia arriba, dudo que tengas los datos para guiarte por los letreros.

Esme se volvió para sonreír a Bella, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento en el Mercedes; y la chica suspiró suavemente mientras volvía a admirar el paisaje en silencio, rumbo a Southampton. Sintió como si Esme la convirtiera en conspiradora de su vaguedad con esa sonrisa.

Esa mañana temprano, Edward la llamó para indagar si los acompañaría a Southampton porque eso agradaría a su madre, Bella contestó adormilada porque de lo contrario hubiera hallado una excusa para no hacerlo.

La fiesta se había prolongado hasta las tres de la madrugada y como era la festejada no pudo retirarse antes que los demás para no ofender a Jacob. Luego, insistió, en ayudarlo a ordenar el apartamento, pero rechazó la invitación de quedarse allá a dormir, a pesar de que Jacob sugirió que él se acostaría en el sofá. Tomando en cuenta que Edward la llamó tan temprano, intuyó que él esperó que Jacob contestara o que ella estuviera en casa del fotógrafo.

También estaba segura de que Edward preferiría que ella no los acompañara, a pesar del evidente agrado que mostró la señora. ¡Edward tendría que cuidar de las dos!

Deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes, que pudiera ser tan fría y guardar el mismo aplomo de las mujeres que lo llamaban a su oficina. Pero dudaba en poder cambiar, se había adiestrado demasiado bien. Si seguía siendo eficiente en el trabajo, podría continuar viendo a Edward y ella renunciaría a su empleo si en algún momento llegaba a juzgar que no cumplía con los requisitos que él exigía. Pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes que él olvidara lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Acarició el unicornio que pendía de la cadenita. Era una bella joya y la usaría siempre por ser regalo de Edward. Pero el animal de fantasía representaba la creencia de Edward en cuanto a que ella era una mujer que vivía en un mundo irreal. El nunca sabría lo cerca que ella estuvo de vivir completamente en ese mundo abstracto porque le pareció más agradable que la lóbrega realidad. Nunca habló de su mundo con nadie, sólo con Rupert y él guardaría su secreto.

—... seguir adelante, ¿Bella?

La chica levantó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable porque comprendió que la madre de Edward le hablaba y vio que los ojos de Edward chispeaban en la imagen del espejo retrovisor. No era justo. El día anterior, él menospreció su capacidad. Normalmente, ella no se pondría tan nerviosa por un momento de abstracción.

—Lo lamento, me distraje—aceptó al inclinarse hacia adelante y sonreírle a Esme, pero al ver que Edward se mofaba de ella lo retó con la mirada.

—Te comprendo, querida —respondió Esme tranquila—. Había olvidado lo bella que es Inglaterra...tan verde y frondosa.

—Húmeda y fría en el invierno —agregó el hijo realista.

—No trates de desilusionarme —repuso Esme mirándolo impaciente—. No intento entremeterme en la placentera vida que te has forjado aquí, lejos de la familia.

Simplemente decía que había olvidado lo bella que es Inglaterra.

—Serás bienvenida en cualquier momento que decidas vivir conmigo y lo sabes —respondió Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Te enloquecería en menos de una semana! —exclamó sin rencor y los ojos verdes, más amables que los del hijo brillaban contentos al ver a Bella —. Tu padre decía que yo fui el motivo de que fueras buen atleta. ¡Siempre intentabas huir de casa! Bella se esforzó por contener la sonrisa, aunque no sabía la causa de ésta; Esme Cullen confirmaba lo que ella había adivinado, que Edward huiría muy lejos para no enamorarse de una mujer que se asemejara un poco a su madre.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto...

—Sé que así es —la mujer rió y se volvió hacia Bella —. Te preguntaba si deseas que nos detengamos a almorzar o prefieres que continuemos.

—Estaré de acuerdo con lo que ustedes decidan —miró a Edward.

—¡Qué diplomática! —respondió él—. Mamá desea que paremos, pero yo prefiero seguir.

Con razón le pidieron su opinión; lo que dijera contrariaría a uno de los dos. Pero los ruidos del estómago le recordaron que no desayunó y que haría bien en almorzar.

—Creo que a tu madre le agradaría que nos detuviéramos en un pub para comer algo —sugirió titubeante—. Pero si prefieres no hacerlo...

—Me agrada tu secretaria, Edward —sonrió y rió quedo.

—Tengo la impresión de que también tú le agradas a ella —murmuró en tanto buscaba un buen sitio en dónde detenerse.

Bella nunca lo había visto tan cáustico y era evidente que su madre provocaba tan extraño efecto en él; no se mostraba encantador como lo era siempre.

El pub que Edward finalmente eligió, tenía un salón formal al fondo, con vista a un manso arroyo poblado de cisnes y patos. La construcción parecía tener cientos de años. El tejado era de paja y el techo reforzado con vigas. Sin embargo, para la atención que Edward le prestó al rústico encanto, bien podrían estar sentados en una terminal de autobuses, sin que le importara. Definitivamente, él estaba de muy mal humor.

—No le hagas caso, querida —le aconsejó Esme luego de ordenar el almuerzo—.

Siempre es así mientras no come. Incluso de bebé...

—Estoy seguro de que a Bella no le interesa eso, mamá —la interrumpió impaciente.

—¿Por qué será que a los hombres no les gusta reconocer que fueron bebés que babeaban como los demás y que necesitaban frecuentes cambios de pañales?

—¡Mamá! —espetó Edward amenazante y Bella difícilmente pudo controlar su diversión, al ver que él se movía incómodo en el asiento.

— Bella me escuchará mientras no me lleves a una buena chica a casa para que le cuente tus gracias infantiles —refutó la señora—. Además, te aseguro que sí le interesa conocer que eres igual a cualquier ser humano.

Cur¡osa, Bella observó a la mujer madura y se ruborizó un poco al hallar comprensión en los ojos. ¡La mujer sabía que ella estaba enamorada de su hijo!

Disfrutó escuchando anécdotas de la niñez de Edward, muy diferentes a las de ella, en el seno de una familia que viajó constantemente entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, para por fin establecerse en América. Los cuatro hijos se adaptaron bien al cambio.

Edward se mantuvo ceñudo durante el relato, pero como cualquier mujer enamorada, a Bella le encantó oír esos detalles. No le importó si Edward se mostraría más indiferente cuando salieran del restaurante, porque ella sería capaz de escuchar esas historias durante todo el día. Pero lo que más le agradó fue percibir el orgullo en la voz de Esme cuando habló de los logros del hijo. Le hubiese gustado conocer a Carlisle Cullen, ya que el padre y el hijo debieron parecerse mucho. Y Lloyd siempre animó a Edward a que buscara el éxito en lo que fuera, aunque hubiera preferido que el hijo se dedicara al deporte porque él nunca destacó en eso.

Cuando llegaron al muelle de Southampton tuvieron que apresurarse porque se habían retrasado por el almuerzo y Bella estaba segura de que Edward se mordía la lengua para no decir que se los había advertido. Dispusieron de poco tiempo para asegurarse de que Esme se instalara en el camarote, dentro del crucero blanco y brillante, antes que sonara la sirena como aviso para que los acompañantes abandonaran el barco.

—Un mes en el Mediterráneo —suspiró Bella con sana envidia en tanto se despedían de Esme, de pie en la cubierta, y ellos en el muelle agitando los brazos.

Como Edward no le contestó se volvió hacia él—. ¡No me lo digas, con mi suerte es seguro que estaría mareada todo el tiempo!

El rostro de Edward se suavizó cuando esbozó la primera sonrisa del día.

—Si mi madre puede sobrevivir también tú podrías.

—Por cierto, gracias por el obsequio —desvió la vista para que Edward no notara su mirada lastimada.

—Lo vi en un aparador y me pareció apropiado —comentó como si quisiera restarle importancia.

—El dije es hermoso.

—Cierto —la miró con la mirada entornada y notó su palidez; Bella tuvo que ocultar el rostro dada la intensidad del escrutinio—. ¿Bella? —le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —evadió la respuesta.

—Durante un momento parecías... como perdida —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te agradaría estar a bordo? —sonrió forzada al levantar la vista hacia los felices pasajeros que esperaban disfrutar la travesía, y a pesar de llevar puestos los lentes de contacto, vio borroso.

—No, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que atender —respondió a secas.

—¿En Florida? — Bella parpadeó intrigada por la vehemencia en el tono.

—Así es.

—¿Qué?...

—Aquí no —respondió observando cómo despedían a los viajeros sus parientes y amigos.

Quizá Edward se puso de mal humor por el asunto pendiente en Florida, porque incluso después de la partida de su madre su aspecto era muy sombrío. Bella intentó recordar qué negocios pudieron tener allá en los últimos meses, pero no pensó en ninguno.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Edward? —ofreció cuando volvieron al coche y ella ocupó el asiento del pasajero.

—No —repuso.

Bella guardó silencio porque sabía por experiencia que Edward hablaría cuando estuviera dispuesto, o callaría según fuera el caso. Era común que no le hiciera confidencias.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando viajaban en el avión, él quiso hablar, y lo que dijo, la dejó pasmada y conmocionada.

—¿ Bella? —murmuró Edward cuando escuchó que ella gemía quedo.

—¿Podrás... es decir... puedes repetirlo? —preguntó luego de humedecerse los labios.

—Nos alojaremos en casa de mi hermana menor, Alice...

—Escuché esa parte —lo interrumpió impaciente porque no era eso lo que la inquietaba,

—Deseo que todos, incluyendo a mi familia, se enteren de que no estoy sólo de vacaciones...

—También oí esa parte —respiraba profundo, esperando que él repitiera lo que le pareció escuchar antes.

—¿Te será muy difícil fingir que somos... una pareja? —se burló de ella.

Una pareja. En efecto, Edward lo repitió, pero él no podía imaginar cuan difícil le sería fingir eso; de enterarse, de seguro la regresaría en el primer vuelo disponible. Pero era evidente que lo ignoraba porque de lo contrario no lo habría sugerido.

—Si te preocupa Jacob, él no tiene por qué enterarse —comentó con indiferencia.

Ella no pensó en Jacob porque de seguro él saldría con algunas de las modelos que aceptarían con gusto sus invitaciones. Estaba preocupada por sí misma, porque no sabía hasta qué límite fingirían ser una pareja.

—Comprendo que la idea no te agrade mucho...

¡No era posible!

—... Pero piensa que es parte del trabajo —prosiguió.

¿Trabajo? ¡Sería el purgatorio!

—No tendremos que exagerar mostrando que no podemos alejarnos el uno del otro, ni nada parecido —aseguró—. Bastará con que olvides tu función de secretaria.

¡No creo que te sea muy difícil!

—Espera un momento...

—Quise decir que el ambiente y el sol de Florida te ayudarán a tranquilizarte para que disfrutes de las vacaciones.

Bella lo miró con desconfianza, sin estar segura de que él se refería a lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta agarró el unicornio entre los dedos y lo movió en la cadena de oro.

—¿Me dirás de qué se trata todo esto? —frunció el ceño.

—En parte —asintió de manera evasiva—. Sólo lo que debes saber.

—No me agradó eso —intrigada, movió la cabeza—. Edward, ¿qué tramas?

—Nada —respondió sombrío—. ¡En este asunto soy la parte inocente!

—¿Inocente? —repitió con voz tensa—. Si tú eres inocente, entonces otra persona es... culpable de algo.

—Correcto.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Edward —murmuró al sentir que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y que la amenazaba con la pérdida del conocimiento.

—No tendrás que hacer nada —estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó la palidez ni la agitación de Bella —. Te limitarás a gozar de las vacaciones porque yo arreglaré lo demás.

— ¿Qué es lo demás? —tragó en seco y sus dedos se aferraron al brazo del asiento.

—Se trata de negocios, Bella —masculló.

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Privado.

— ¿Saldrá alguien lastimado? —preguntó temblorosa.

—Espero que no, pero no puedo garantizarlo —agregó al ver que ella contenía el aliento.

¡Bella no podría vivir algo semejante otra vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**C****APÍTULO ****3**

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Olvidaste desayunar o algo? —indagó Edward mientras la abanicaba con una revista.

Si Bella no estuviera tan mareada y asustada consideraría que la escena que presentaban era graciosa: ella estaba desplomada en el asiento y Edward la miraba furioso. La chica luchó contra la bruma que envolvió su cerebro para intentar recordar por qué le vino ese aciago presentimiento a la mente. Al comprender, se irguió y el rostro de él volvió a distorsionarse frente a sus ojos.

—Aquí está, señor Cullen—la azafata, preocupada, llegó con una taza de café o té, en una bandeja—. ¿Está seguro de que no desea que pregunte si hay un médico a bordo?

—No es necesario, gracias —tomó la taza—. ¡Bella sólo necesita su dosis de azúcar cada hora!

El que ella siempre endulzara el café, al que era muy afecta, con dos cucharaditas de azúcar, se había convertido en una broma entre los dos, desde que ella trabajaba con él. Las pocas veces que Edward tomaba café, lo bebía sin azúcar. Sin embargo, Bella no estaba de humor para reír en ese momento.

—No olvidé desayunar —tronó cuando la azafata se fue, después de sonreírle con agradecimiento—. Me desmayé, eso es todo.

—¿Todo? —le acercó la taza casi sin miramientos.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Al ver que Edward entrecerraba los párpados, Bella pestañeó intrigada, pero la furia comenzó a desplazar el pánico que le causó su desmayo. No pensaría más en eso, estaba acostumbrada a controlar su mente para olvidarse de la sangre, las... ¡Dios, no debería pensar en ello!

—Estoy segura de que un embarazo ayudará a corroborar nuestra relación como pareja —se valió del enfado para desechar los dolorosos recuerdos.

—Si estás encinta no debes beber café —gruñó y estiró el brazo para retirarle la taza.

Bella le dio un sorbo al hirviente líquido y al instante se sintió mejor. Era extraño, pero realmente creía que su metabolismo necesitaba toda la glucosa que ella pudiera proporcionarle—. No lo estoy...

— ¡Acabas de decirme que sí!

—¿No fue lo que pensaste tú? —suspiró—. ¡Pero según sé, la concepción inmaculada sólo ha sucedido una vez en la historia!

—No pudiste elegir peor momento para mostrar ligereza —aspiró profundo para controlarse.

—No estoy bromeando, Edward —se enfrentó a su mirada.

—¡Eres virgen! —exclamó incrédulo.

—No dije eso —murmuró y bajó la cabeza.

—Me es difícil creer que seas inocente después de salir con Jacob durante seis semanas.

— Edward...

—¿Por qué te desmayaste? —insistió con tenacidad.

— Edward, no podré ayudarte con tus planes —declaró, colocando la taza sobre la mesita frente a ella—. No sé fingir y no creo estar de acuerdo contigo —terminó de prisa.

—¡Ignoras mis planes! —volvió a entrecerrar los párpados.

—Cierto, pero lo que piensas no puede ser muy honesto si tienes que echar mano de engaños.

—Es cierto porque no será agradable —se mofó—. Pero tampoco lo es el que pirateen mis transacciones bursátiles.

—Eres muy rico y tienes mucho éxito, de seguro no necesitas...

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguiré siendo rico si sabotean cada operación que planeo realizar en Estados Unidos? —preguntó sombrío—. Eso es exactamente lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Alguien informa a mis competidores, sobre todo a uno, acerca de mis proyectos y eso les permite hacer la transacción antes que yo tenga la oportunidad. Esa persona desleal, está embolsándose grandes sumas de dinero porque cobra a costa de mis conocimientos. Desde luego, no podía durar indefinidamente porque la gallina de los huevos de oro, o sea yo, a la larga sospecharía. Mientras tanto, esa persona se ha enriquecido, defraudando la confianza que deposité en ella.

—¿Tienes idea de quién pudo hacerte eso?

—Es alguien que me conoce lo bastante como para que yo le haya confiado mi interés en ciertos negocios; es una persona de mi confianza, pero a quien otros han comprado.

Bella comprendió que el empeño que Edward pusiera en cualquier negocio, era sinónimo de grandes y futuras ganancias. El poseía la habilidad para decidir, sin mucho esfuerzo, cuál transacción sería productiva. Era lógico que quien lo saboteaba fuera alguien de su absoluta confianza.

—¿Crees que el traidor pueda ser alguien de tu familia? —preguntó angustiada. —A menudo les hablo de lo que me agradaría hacer allá, pero es familia y dudo que alguno de ellos me causaría daño.

Bella intuyó que él no estaba tan seguro como lo quisiera. Como era hija única no sabía lo que era crecer acompañada de dos hermanas y un hermano, todos menores que él, aunque sí imaginó que debieron reñir. Pero traicionar a Edward de esa manera le parecía imposible.

—Sé que debí explicártelo ayer, antes de preguntarte si aceptabas fingir una relación —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Confieso que la idea se me ocurrió apenas anoche, cuando imaginé el pánico de la persona desleal cuando me viera llegar.

Perdí tres buenos negocios en los últimos seis meses y son demasiados para que sea una coincidencia. Necesito averiguar quién me está traicionando —la miró y sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

—¿No sospechas de alguien?

—No —repuso—. Pero con tu ayuda podré dar con el culpable.

Por su respuesta, ella se enteró de lo que se trataba y comprendió que en nada se parecía a lo ocurrido dos años antes. El único que podría salir lastimado era Edward, pero sólo emocionalmente, no en lo físico.

—¿Lo único que debo hacer es fingir que te adoro? —trató de aligerar la situación.

—No exagero cuando digo que —hizo una mueca—, ni mi hermano, ni mis hermanas creerían que una mujer pueda estar loca por mí.

—Entonces, todos deben ser ciegos o tener prejuicios —por lo que Bella observara, las mujeres se enamoraban con facilidad de Edward. ¡Lo sabía porque era una de ellas! —Supongo que las familias siempre actúan así cuando se trata de amantes o esposos —comentó.

—Acepto que no entiendo qué vieron Emmet y Jasper en mis dos hermanas ni qué vio Marie en Alec... —hizo otra mueca—. Pero tal como dijiste, así son las familias —murmuró con tristeza.

Por lo visto, la familia se llevaba bien y por eso mismo era importante saber que ninguno de ellos era capaz de dañar a Edward.

—Si no me coloco los lentes de contacto creerán que te miró con ojos ensoñadores —bromeó, deseosa de aligerar un poco su pena.

—En los últimos días me porté muy mal contigo —murmuró después de asir una mano de ella para examinar los finos dedos de uñas limadas—. Lo lamento, pero primero fue lo de mi madre y ahora es esto; te usé como si fueras un saco de arena —le despejó el cabello de la sien—. No lo mereces.

Bella no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él y sintió que se hundía en esas verdes y aterciopeladas profundidades; la yema de uno de los pulgares de él, acarició la tersa piel de su sien.

— ¡Dios mío! Es evidente que tus hermanos desconocen cuán letal puede ser tu encanto —exclamó después de librarse del hechizo que él ejercía en ella.

Quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó; hacía mucho que ella no lo veía reír así.

—No recuerdo haber puesto en juego mis atributos con la familia —comentó sonriendo—. ¡No creo que se dejen encantar!

Horas más tarde, ella descubrió que si no era posible encantarlos, al menos, eran adorables.

Luego de que ella aceptó ayudarlo, Edward sugirió que tomaran el vuelo que los llevara a Orlando, donde radicaba toda la familia Cullen y esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa de su hermana Alice y su esposo Jasper, encontraron a toda la familia reunida.

Como Alice vestía traje de baño comprendieron que la cena sería informal.

—Lo lamento —le murmuró Edward a Bella cuando Alice les dio la noticia de la cena familiar. Pero si prefieres no cenar e irte a la cama...

Bella tragó en seco, nerviosa porque iba a conocer sin preámbulos a toda la gente querida por Edward. No le importaba si les causaba buena o mala impresión, sin embargo, deseaba agradarles y no quiso que la vieran así, desaliñada, después de varias horas de vuelo.

—¿Puedo refrescarme antes?

—Por supuesto — Alice asintió entusiasmada. Era una versión más joven y ligera que la de su madre. Tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Edward, brillaron al mirar a Bella.

—No eres como te imaginábamos —habló sin pensar.

—¡Alice!

—No dije que repruebe lo que veo —repuso sonriendo con desfachatez—. Estoy favorablemente sorprendida y lo mismo sucederá a los demás. Rosalie aseguraba que vendrías con una mujer sofisticada y aburrida.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —se burló Edward.

Alice rió. Había heredado el fino porte de su madre, y su belleza era de las que no se desvanecían, al contrario, se acentuaría.

—Rosalie trata de convencer a Emmet de que mude su oficina a Miami porque está harta de vivir en este lugar tan rústico.

—Y desde luego, Emmet se rehusa a hacerlo —adivinó Edward.

—Fue primero tu amigo, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó Alice.

—Creo que Rosalie tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea de envejecer en Orlando; Emmet nunca se irá de aquí —hizo una mueca.

— ¡Correcto! —la hermana menor volvió a sonreír—. Espero me perdones por permitir que toda la familia nos invadiera hoy —miró a Bella —. ¡Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando Edward nos informó de su relación!

Bella evitó mirar a Edward porque intuyó que la suposición acerca del sexo de ella, lo disgustó.

—Te perdonaré cualquier cosa si me aseguras que toda la casa tiene aire acondicionado —esbozó una sonrisa para ocultar su desesperación.

Cuando llegaron a Miami se limitaron a ir de una aerolínea a la otra, dentro del fresco aeropuerto, pero el calor y humedad de principios de mayo, la sofocaron mucho cuando salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse al auto que Edward alquilara. En el trayecto hasta el hogar de Alice, y con la ventilación del coche funcionando, Bella se convenció de que imaginó la intensa humedad exterior. Pero al salir del automóvil, comprendió que no fueron figuraciones suyas. ¡Con ese clima, pasaría toda su estancia yendo de casas con aire acondicionado al coche y de éste a las casas!

—Te acostumbrarás — Alice sonrió.

—Lo dudo —negó con la cabeza, el calor le restaba energías. ¿Cómo sería durante el día? No deseaba averiguarlo—. Por favor, asegúrame que toda la casa es fresca, de lo contrario no podré dormir.

—Lo es —asintió la mujer.

—Gracias a Dios — Bella se apoyó un poco en Edward.

—Organicé la cena alrededor de la piscina — Alice frunció el ceño—. Si crees que es demasiado...

— No... —Protestó a medias—. Olvídalo, creó que me acostumbraré —sabía que le sería imposible y no comprendía por qué la gente elegía un sitio tan caluroso para radicar.

— Edward, te preparé la habitación de siempre —le informó distraída a su hermano.

—Muy bien. Vamos, Bella —la guió por el pasillo que conducía a las alcobas de la hermosa casa.

Bella no entendía cómo Edward podía tener un aspecto tan fresco, vestido de traje gris oscuro y camisa abotonada. Ella se quitó la chaqueta cuando salieron del aeropuerto, luego se arremangó la blusa, pero continuaba acalorada e incómoda.

—Lo lamento —gimió—. Tu hermana creerá que soy una quejosa.

—No pensará tal cosa —respondió al abrir la puerta de la alcoba muy masculina.

La casa era bonita, alargada y de poca altura, rodeada de muchos árboles y con vista a un lago no muy lejano. Había varias casas semejantes. Al entrar en la habitación notó que el decorado era elegante y cómodo. Saltaba a la vista que Alice y Jasper eran tan pudientes como Edward.

—No te preocupes —comentó Bella con una mueca, al sentarse en el borde de la amplia cama—. No preguntaré dónde está mi alcoba ni dónde dormirás esta noche.

—Sabías que Alice supondría que compartirías la habitación conmigo —dijo con lentitud y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

Bella se tranquilizó porque Edward no expresó que dormirían juntos y estaba segura de que Alice no esperaba que ellos durmieran esa noche. La hermana la observó especulativamente cuando anunció a Edward que se alojaría en la habitación de costumbre. ¿Por qué no? El de seguro era un adolescente cuando comenzó a compartir su cama con mujeres.

—No adivinaste que esto sucedería —repuso un tanto divertida por el descontrol de Edward. ¡Ella en cambio, estaba mucho más que desconcertada!

—Cierto —se sentó al lado de Bella y fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué haremos?

—No eres muy galante, Edward —rió para ocultar el dolor que le causaba la aversión que él mostraba de compartir la habitación con ella.

—¡Maldición, el asunto es grave! Fingir que estamos juntos de vacaciones es una cosa, pero esto... —miró a su alrededor y se volvió para observar la cama en la cual estaban sentados— ...es otra cosa.

—¿Temes que le molestará a Tanya? —bromeó al mencionar a una de las mujeres que él frecuentaba en Londres.

—No pensé en ella, me preocupas tú.

Edward no necesitaba preocuparse por ella porque dentro de unos instantes Bella podría rogarle que la amara. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él?

Su hermana lo adivinó de inmediato y la aprobación se reflejó en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Edward.

—Podríamos irnos a un hotel —sugirió Bella.

— Alice nunca me lo perdonaría —movió la cabeza, negando—. ¡Dios, jamás pensé que esto podría suceder!

Bella se puso de pie porque notó que a Edward le disgustaba la situación.

—La cama es grande —declaró fingiendo serenidad—. Si no lo queremos, no necesitamos ni siquiera tocarnos.

—El problema es, ¿eso es lo que deseamos? — Edward también se puso de pie y se puso a pasear por la habitación.

Bella se volvió para observarlo porque le sorprendió ver que Edward la miró como si fuera una mujer con cierto atractivo. ¡Tuvo que suceder cuando su cabello estaba despeinado, el maquillaje desvanecido, la ropa ajada por el viaje y ella tan cansada como si fuera de madrugada y no las ocho de la noche que marcaba el reloj en la mesita de noche!

—Ninguno de los dos somos tan tontos como para creer en las relaciones platónicas —declaró irritado—. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se acuestan en la misma cama, sus hormonas dominan la situación.

—Podríamos preguntarle a Alice si dispone de otra habitación con camas gemelas —sugirió y esperó a que su corazón se calmara—. Dile que mi sueño es extremadamente inquieto.

—No dará resultado. Se supone que te amo... ¡Cuidado! —gritó al ver que Bella daba un paso atrás y trastabillaba al tropezar con las maletas, pero él logró sujetarla antes que cayera al suelo—. No me lo digas, olvidaste que estaban ahí.

Bella se desatendió de todo cuando él la abrazó. Nunca había notado antes las motitas doradas en los ojos de Edward y que en ese momento parecían explotar en tanto se sostenían la mirada. Bella sintió que el corazón se le contraía, cuando sus senos rozaron el cuerpo de Edward y temió respirar para no romper el hechizo. La calidez de la respiración de Edward encendió su cuerpo cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella. ¿O fue ella quien lo hizo? No lo sabía ni le importaba, sólo deseaba que la besara.

—Les traje... perdón —comentó una divertida voz femenina que Bella no conocía—. Debieron cerrar la puerta con llave o colgar el letrero de "No molestar".

Edward se irritó por la interrupción, pero alejó a Bella antes de volverse hacia su hermana mayor.

—Pudiste llamar a la puerta, Rosalie —carraspeó y tomó los dos vasos de limonada helada, los cuales fueron motivo de la intromisión.

El color rubio plateado del cabello lo llevaba peinado en elegante moño. Sus ojos no eran verdes, sino de tonos turquesa, claros y brillantes como el mar Egeo. Alice era pequeña y delgada, pero esa mujer era casi tan alta como Edward y sus perfectas curvas resaltaban en el bikini. Otra diferencia entre las Cullen era la expresión en los ojos; los de Alice eran cálidos y amistosos, los de esa mujer, tranquilos e indagadores.

¡Será interesante conocer a los hombres que se casaron con dos mujeres tan distintas!, pensó Bella al darse cuenta de que Rosalie la observaba con el mismo interés que ella.

—No me digas — Bella rompió el silencio en la habitación—. No soy como se imaginaban, pero espero ser mejor que un hombre —retó a la otra mujer a decir qué pensaba.

—Si puedes enfrentarte con Edward así... — Bella se sorprendió al ver que la diversión suavizaba los ojos turquesa.

—Puede y lo hace —respondió él antes de darle un sorbo a la limonada, al parecer, disfrutando la situación.

—Entonces, ¡sí eres mejor de lo que esperaba! —Rosalie le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa—. ¿Podrían guardar sus caricias para más tarde? —sugirió con la misma arrogancia que era típica en Edward —. La carne está casi lista y sabes que a Alice le molesta que alguien se retrase —al salir dejó el ambiente impregnado de su perfume.

—Quizá debimos hospedarnos en Orlando — Edward hizo una mueca—. No es justo que tengas que conocer a todos cuando estamos tan cansados por el viaje.

—Sin embargo, vamos reaccionando muy bien.

—Me dirás si piensas lo mismo después que conozcas a Alec.

Alec Cullen era una réplica más joven de Edward, pero sin arrogancia. Al verlo de cerca, Bella descubrió que tenía los ojos azules y no verdes.

Toda la familia la observaba con minucia. Como llegaron tarde, y dado a que la piscina estaba disponible, Edward sugirió que prescindieran de las duchas y que se pusieran los trajes de baño. Le ofreció el uso de la habitación mientras él se iba al baño adyacente. Cuando Bella guardó el bikini dentro de la maleta en Inglaterra, no imaginó que se convertiría en el blanco de las miradas minutos después de su llegada a Orlando.

Alice ayudaba a un gigante pelirrojo, de risueños ojos azules y descarada sonrisa, a asar la carne en la parrilla; Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos serios oscuros; y una mujer, que debía ser la esposa de Alec, estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro del agua, su cabello brilló como ébano cuando se volvió, al adivinar la presencia de los recién llegados, y su avanzado embarazo se hizo visible. También estaba Alec Cullen, que resultó ser tan apuesto y musculoso como Edward, quien salió del baño minutos antes. A pesar de su altura y constitución similar a la de su hermano, Alec parecía no ser tan reservado como Edward.

¡Lejos estaba de serlo!

—¡Bienvenida a Florida! —la besó en los labios—. El estado de las naranjas, Disney World y los ocasionales e incontrolables incendios forestales.

—Y de los Cullen —agregó burlón el pelirrojo.

—No te cohibas —Alec sonrió—. No somos tan malos como parecemos. Ven, te presentaré a todos.

— ¿ Edward?... — Bella se volvió hacia él con súplica en los ojos, en tanto Alec tiraba de ella, pero Edward se encogió de hombros de manera desvalida.

—No te preocupes, conmigo estarás segura —le aseguró Alec.

—Lo estás, Bella, porque Alec sabe que lo mataré si hace algo más que mirar

—dijo la mujer embarazada y rió al ver la expresión pasmada de Bella.

—Es terrible ser un futuro papá —confesó Alec con falsa mansedumbre después del comentario de su esposa.

Marie rió otra vez. De seguro era de ascendencia italiana, de dos o tres generaciones atrás, a Bella le simpatizó.

De hecho, toda la familia Cullen le agradaba; desde Alce, el galante, la bonita Marie, la bella Alice, la sofisticada Rosalie, el hombre tranquilo de cabello oscuro y hasta el pelirrojo, que parecía tomar a la ligera todo.

Los dos últimos la sorprendieron porque resultó que Emmet, el gigante pelirrojo, abogado de profesión, era el esposo de Rosalie; y el hombre de ojos oscuros y serios era Jasper, el esposo de Alice, hotelero. Ella creyó que eran sus esposos pero en orden inverso, pero se dice que los polos opuestos se atraen. ¡A lo mejor aún existían esperanzas para Edward y ella!

No pudo creer que alguien de la familia fuera quien vendía la información de los negocios de Edward. Tres eran sus hermanos y los otros dos hombres eran buenos amigos de él; sólo Marie parecía un tanto ajena y Bella se rehusó a pensar que la cuñada embarazada pudiera ser la responsable.

Con razón Edward estaba tan confuso.

comentariosss


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—Vamos a nadar un poco — Edward la tomó de la mano y en cuestión de segundos se zambulleron en el agua al mismo tiempo.

La conmoción por el agua fría hizo que Bella emergiera a la superficie de inmediato y como el agua le escurría en el rostro, parpadeó para aclararse la visión.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Edward al acercársele nadando y ver que se sacudía el agua del cabello—. Olvidé que usas lentes de contacto.

— ¿Tú olvidaste? —lo embromó.

—Tienes un punto a tu favor. ¿Los perdiste?

— ¿No sabes que se puede realizar cualquier actividad con ellos puestos? —sonrió.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —arqueó las cejas con gesto burlón.

—Bueno, no todo, pero dame tiempo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? Hace unos minutos parecía que te desplomarías a causa de la tensión —explicó al verla intrigada.

Al volver la cabeza hacia el sitio en que la familia conversaba, reía y preparaba la cena, Bella se puso seria.

—No fue por el calor. Yo...

De pronto, sintió que Edward le rozaba las piernas mientras se movían en el agua.

—Sé que te angustia creer que alguien de mi familia pueda estar mezclado en el turbio asunto —frunció el ceño—. Tranquilízate y disfruta tus vacaciones, yo me encargaré del problema.

—Pero... —la preocupada protesta se interrumpió cuando Edward bajo su boca hacia la de ella. Bella quedó mareada, cerró los párpados y el cuerpo la traicionó porque se arqueó junto al de Edward y él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El beso fue exploratorio y exigente y Bella suspiró satisfecha de estar en brazos del hombre amado.

—Ustedes parecen alimentarse de amor en vez de comida —comentó Rosalie desde la orilla de la piscina—. Más vale que salgan si quieren comer; la cena está servida.

—Déjalos tranquilos, Rosalie —intervino Alec —. Yo disfrutaba el espectáculo.

— ¡Pervertido! —replicó Alice de buen humor.

—Nada de eso —rechazó el hermano menor—. Ese beso fue muy inocente.

— ¿Inocente? —preguntó Nade—. Ellos...

Bella no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de Edward, atrapada por la cálida sensualidad que los envolvía; a él lo embargaba la emoción. Bella creyó que sus sueños se materializaban, Edward la abrazó y ella se moldeó al musculoso cuerpo y sintió que era parte de él.

— Edward —gritó Alice impaciente—. ¡Tú y Bella son los invitados de honor!

— ¿Significa que nosotros no contamos? —preguntó Alec sin rencor.

—Significa que ustedes se invitaron solos —respondió Alice —. Edward...

—Déjalos, cariño —su esposo habló tranquilo—. ¿No te das cuenta de que están enamorados?

Por el repentino recelo en los ojos de Edward, Bella comprendió que a él no le agradó el comentario, aunque debió quedar satisfecho de que su familia estuviera convencida de que se amaban. El nadó, enfadado, al borde y luego se volvió para ayudarla a salir. La soltó tan pronto pudo sin parecer descortés.

— ¿Conociste a mamá antes que se embarcara? —preguntó Alice a Bella cuando se acomodaron cerca de la piscina, con los platos servidos de carne, papa al horno y ensalada.

— Bella nos acompañó al muelle —respondió Edward.

— ¿Verdad que es estupenda? — Emmet sonrió y Bella pensó que nadie supondría que era abogado. Tampoco era el hombre mundano que asociarían con Rosalie. Jasper, era más reservado y más afín con aquélla.

—No pensabas igual el día en que equivocó la posición de la palanca de cambios y destrozó las puertas de la cochera —le recordó su esposa.

De acuerdo, es una suegra maravillosa, pero de lejos —se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

¿Qué Bella me dices de cuándo?...

—A Bella no le interesan los "accidentes" de mamá — Edward interrumpió a su hermano.

—Si ella no hubiera tenido esos "accidentes" no habrías nacido —comentó Alice —. Equivocó las fechas y creyó no concebir.

— ¡Alice! — Edward la amonestó.

— ¿Sabes que cambiaste desde que radicas en Inglaterra? —le espetó, molesta por el tono.

¡De seguro a Edward antes no le molestaba hablar de la distracción de su madre, pero como tenía una secretaria semejante ya no le causaba ninguna gracia!

—Lo lamento — Edward se disculpó y Alice se ruborizó.

—Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas. No sabes cuánto gusto me dio cuando me llamaste para decir que vendrías, sin embargo, estoy riñendo contigo.

—Debimos dejarlos solos cuando menos una noche antes de venir a abrumarlos —aceptó Alec —. Supongo que teníamos mucha curiosidad.

—Por conocer a Bella —agregó Edward y Alec lo corroboró con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

—Nos obligaste a venir al avisarnos que te acompañaría una chica.

—No tienes que decirlo — Edward hizo una mueca y sus ojos se oscurecieron al encontrarse con los de Bella —. ¿No se les ocurrió que Bella podría cohibirse al verlos a todos de repente?

—Por Dios, no somos tan malos —protestó Emmet.

—Son peores —corrigió Edward más tranquilo—. ¡Fue como participar en una de las escenas de la serie de televisión "Los Walton"!

— ¿Cuál es tu papel? —preguntó Rosalie —. ¿El del papá?

— ¿De todos ustedes? —Respondió sin rencor—. Nunca, pero deben aceptar que Bella es idónea para el papel de Elizabeth por el cabello y las pecas de ese personaje. Bella se sintió inhibida porque todos se volvieron para observarla. Sabía que tenía el cabello más rizado que de costumbre porque se le secó de manera natural después del chapuzón, además era muy pecosa. Conocía esa serie y no le gustó que la compararan con la chica más joven de la familia que tenía problemas de sinusitis.

—El programa cambió después de que John-Boy creció treinta centímetros de un programa al otro —comentó Bella a secas, refiriéndose a que el actor que interpretaba el papel del hijo mayor abandonó la serie y lo sustituyó otro más alto.

—Estas calumniando a una institución norteamericana —bromeó Jasper.

Bella sonrió con timidez, sentía cierta afinidad con ese hombre ya que los dos eran menos extrovertidos que los demás.

—El programa me agrada, pero...

—Ah, no — Alec movió la cabeza—. Ya no puedes retractarte.

—No trataba de...

—Quizá nunca podamos reponernos de este terrible golpe —le siguió la broma.

—Cálmate, Alec —lo amonestó su esposa—. ¡Viste el programa sólo dos veces!

—Cuando uno crece en una casa llena de niños creo que no se desea ver ese tipo de telenovelas. Incluso Jasper y Emmet siempre estaban en la casa, antes de casarse con ustedes —observó Alec disgustado.

—Eran mis amigos de la universidad —explicó Edward al ver que Bella no entendía.

—Fuiste sensato al no hablar mucho de nosotros a Bella, —murmuró Rosalie —. Quizá se habría espantado y disuadido.

—Nada de "quizá", es seguro porque poco faltó para que me sucediera a mí

—intercaló Marie.

—Pero mi encanto letal te fue irresistible —bromeó Alec.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que me llevaste a la cama, una semana después de conocernos y que no me dejaste salir hasta casarme contigo, creo que podrías llamarlo así; pero si hablas de nuestra primera cita, cuando me llevaste a un partido de béisbol, olvídalo.

—La verdad es que me ama con locura —confió Alec a Bella.

—Tuve que elegir entre casarme contigo o morir de hambre —aseguró Marie.

A pesar de que la abrumaba el afecto que se guardaban todos los integrantes de la familia, Bella estaba fascinada por ello. Cierto, sus padres eran cariñosos pero, al igual que ella fueron hijos únicos por lo que su familia era muy reducida.

Sintió que perdía el control de la situación porque el mecanismo automático de defensa, que se convirtiera en parte esencial de su vida en los últimos dos años, funcionaba cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. En ese momento, bloqueó el ambiente y la conversación mientras observaba, absorta, el agua brillante de la piscina.

—Llevaré a Bella a pasear alrededor del lago —las palabras penetraron el silencioso mundo de la chica—. ¿Bella? —agregó y ella lo miró distraída.

—Está bien —se puso de pie y el sonido de la porcelana al caer la hizo entender que olvidó el plato que tuvo sobre las piernas.

—Lo lamento —se inclinó para recoger el plato y la comida que se esparció. Se ruborizó cuando levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward tenía el tenedor y el cuchillo en una mano—. Lo siento mucho —repitió al ver que Alice se acercaba.

—Olvídalo, no causaste daño —Alice la tranquilizó.

En efecto, nada se rompió, pero Edward notó que ella había olvidado el plato que tenía sobre las piernas. ¡Nadie más que ella olvidaba esas cosas!

—Debí advertirte respecto a ellos —murmuró Edward mientras caminaban hacia la orilla del lago—. En ocasiones, también yo me siento acongojado e imaginó lo que ellos provocan en quienes no los conocen —hizo una triste mueca.

— ¿Te acongojan? —preguntó incrédula.

—Después de alejarme de ellos durante cierto tiempo, al principio parecen una cálida y cómoda manta, pero después se tornan sofocantes. ¿Crees que soy ingrato?

—arqueó las oscuras cejas.

—No eres diferente de cómo deben ser los hermanos mayores en una familia de cuatro hijos —bromeó—. Es mucha responsabilidad.

—Eres muy lista, nadie ha comprendido que, a veces, así me siento —la miró con admiración—. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me separé de ellos, hace diez años. Alice y Alec, y también Rosalie, son felices de mantenerse dentro del cerrado círculo de la familia. Yo anhelé algo más en la vida.

— ¿Lo conseguiste?

—No —murmuró en tono de auto desdén—. Sigo preocupándome por ellos, a pesar de vivir a más de siete mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Pues das la impresión de ser un alma solitaria.

—Hasta que algo como esto ocurre —aceptó sombrío—. En estas ocasiones me dan ganas de cubrirme la cabeza con una manta hasta que todo haya pasado. Nunca había visto Bella esa faceta titubeante de Edward, el hombre escudado por el poder y dinero. Le agradó y lo amó más por confiar en ella. Edward fijó la mirada en algún punto al otro lado del lago; el sol casi se había ocultado y teñía el cielo con un bello tono rosa.

—Pero la manta no me hace ningún provecho... ¡Tiene un gran agujero! —gruñó.

— Edward... —el instinto la hizo colocar la mano en el brazo de él.

—Olvidémoslo, Bella —sus fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo. El deseo los encendió de nuevo, mientras el esbelto cuerpo femenino se moldeaba al de Edward, él dijo excitado—: Recuerda que somos el espectáculo.

Bella hubiera podido resistirse si la caricia de la boca hubiese sido tan calmada como las palabras; pero Edward la besó con pasión y languidez, lo cual resultó irresistible. Espectáculo o no, Bella se paró de puntillas para responder al beso, le rodeó el cuello con fuerza y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello rizado de la nuca de él. Excitado por las caricias de Bella, Edward perdió el control y la besó con tanta pasión, que ambos se sintieron flotar en las nubes por un momento. No era posible que él fingiera esa reacción al grado de que Bella percibiera su masculinidad presionándole el vientre. No era una actuación para convencer a la familia.

— ¡Edward! —murmuró cuando él le moldeó un seno y la punta se le endureció pero se esforzó por no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No quería brindar un espectáculo tan audaz.

Confuso, Edward la observó por unos segundos antes que sus ojos mostraran una mirada fría y lejana.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que es la química corporal la que domina la situación?

Hablaré con Alice acerca de los arreglos a realizar para que descansemos esta noche.

— ¡Edward! —Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando se volvió, y ella gimió arrebolada—. Por favor, hazlo en privado, no frente a todos.

— ¿Prefieres que sigan creyendo que somos amantes? —se burló.

— ¡No deseo que piensen que no lo somos! —declaró y caminó con la cabeza en alto.

—Tienes razón —rió y la siguió—. Mañana temprano, todos sabrían que solicitamos habitaciones separadas.

—Y desde luego, te encantaría verme humillada por ello.

—Se me ocurrirá alguna excusa plausible —respondió y apretó los labios.

— ¡Perfecto, porque no dormiré en la misma cama que tú!

Bella estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero al oír la fría descripción que él hizo de ese conmovedor, destructor y pulsante deseo que sintió en sus brazos y que para Edward era sólo "química", bastó para señalarle que cometería un error si creía que para él significaría algo más.

— Edward nos echa de aquí — Alec interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella, quien caminaba detrás de Edward, rumbo a la casa—. Nos dice que están cansados y que no desea que festejemos mientras ustedes duermen un rato. Yo, en su lugar, olvidaría el descanso —bromeó.

Bella miró hacia el patio y le pareció que Edward organizaba la partida de su familia, con el tacto de un sargento durante las prácticas.

—Lo lamento —cohibida, le sonrió a Alec —. Estoy tan agotada que de seguro, no me molestarían con su presencia.

—No, Edward tiene razón, no debimos venir esta noche, pero nos extrañó que Edward trajera a una chica a casa y no resistimos la curiosidad de conocerte —comentó y había calidez en sus ojos.

—Querían verme antes que desapareciera con la misma rapidez con que aparecí.

—Acertaste —volvió a sonreír—. Llevamos años especulando acerca del tipo de chica que Edward amaría...

— ¡Pero nadie imaginó que sería alguien como yo!

—No creímos que fuera tan sensato.

¿Sensato? ¡Esa bulliciosa y unida familia realmente pensaba que Edward se había enamorado de alguien como ella!

—La relación no es seria...

— Edward siempre toma las cosas muy en serio —la interrumpió Alec—. Muy en serio.

—Quizá respecto a su trabajo...

—En todo lo que le interesa —la corrigió—. Lo hemos extrañado mucho.

Bella lo miró y sólo vio sinceridad en los claros ojos azules. Al parecer, Edward era el ancla que la familia necesitaba para no dispersarse. Era normal que una familia se separara, que cada quien siguiera su propio camino, pero también era inevitable que una familia como la de Edward volviera a reunirse y él luchó por ello desde que se instaló en Londres. Verlo con sus hermanas y hermanos la hizo comprender que él los necesitaba a ellos, tanto como ellos a él. Imaginó que su soledad, que él mismo creara pronto terminaría. Ninguno de ellos deseaba vivir a su sombra, pero les era importante saber que estaba cerca en caso de que lo necesitaran o él a ellos. Edward pareció olvidar que era una relación recíproca.

—Marie está decidida a evitar que juegues golf por un mes si no dejas de flirtear —advirtió Edward a Alec cuando éste y Bella se reunieron con los demás.

— ¡Cualquier cosa, menos el golf! —fingió arrepentimiento y se llevó una mano al corazón como si lo hubieran herido.

—Creo que no fue la respuesta correcta, Alec —sugirió Edward al escuchar el murmullo de enfado que emitió Marie. Alec, divertido, también gimió.

—Otro de los placeres en mi vida es hacer travesuras —dirigió los ojos al prominente vientre de su esposa.

— ¡Alec Cullen!

—No dije que la situación me desagrada —calmó a su esposa en tanto se dirigían hacia el coche; abrió una puerta e hizo una reverencia—. Ahora, mi única diversión es el golf —les guiñó un ojo a los demás antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Nosotros también nos marchamos, Emmet —dijo Rosalie tan pronto el coche de Alec emprendió la marcha—. ¡Edward debe estar harto de tenernos aquí!

—Y no lo culpo por querer estar a solas con Bella —abrazó los hombros de su esposa—. Recuerdo que solías impacientarte por el deseo de volver a casa.

Bella percibió la amargura en las palabras de Emmet y observó a la pareja. Por lo visto en el hogar relación no funcionaba muy bien.

—Eso fue antes que tú mostraras impaciencia por salir de ella —replicó Rosalie, sentándose frente al volante del coche negro y dorado. El motor rugió mientras el fornido Emmet se acomodaba a su lado.

— ¿De qué diablos se trata? —inquirió Edward sombrío.

—- Rosalie y Emmet tienen dificultades —comentó Alice sin darle importancia—. Sucede en los mejores matrimonios.

— ¿En el tuyo también? — Edward la miró con los párpados entrecerrados. —Dios nos guarde —la negativa de Alice fue desdeñosa, pero tenía el brazo entrelazado en el de su esposo—. Jasper y yo somos felices.

—No creo que los problemas entre Rosalie y Emmet se deban sólo al deseo de ella de mudarse a Miami —externó Edward.

—Quién sabe, pero deja que se arreglen solos, Edward —le aconsejó Alice en tanto lo halaba hacia la casa—. Así debe ser.

— ¿Riñen con frecuencia?

—Te lo dije, todos los matrimonios lo hacen. Pero olvidemos eso y llevemos tus maletas a otra habitación.

El cambio a una habitación con camas gemelas, en vez de una matrimonial, se realizó pronto y sin preguntas.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó Bella, cohibida, al acostarse en una de las camas. El rubor en sus mejillas, fue provocado cuando vio a Edward, desnudo, meterse en la otra cama. Ella se cubría hasta la barbilla. Entre todas las cosas que debió traer en su maleta, estaban los camisones.

—Le dije que a mí no me molestaba, pero que tú preferías dormir sola en ciertos días del mes —respondió.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste?

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó intrigado.

— ¡Ay, Edward! —gimió avergonzada y se cubrió el rostro arrebolado con las manos.

—Cariño, es normal en toda mujer en edad de concebir que tenga esos días —razonó.

—Sí, pero...

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa, ¿Habrías dado mejor excusa?

—No, pero...

— ¿Qué supones que les pasa a Rosalie y a Emmet? —preguntó Edward de pronto.

Desnudos, cubiertos sólo por las sábanas, hablaban tranquilos de las delicadas funciones del cuerpo femenino, pero Edward deseaba también hablar de los problemas matrimoniales de su hermana.

Sin embargo, estaban ahí porque Edward necesitaba averiguar quién lo traicionaba y cualquier fricción entre los integrantes de la familia daba lugar a sospechas. Bella deseó que la situación fuese diferente porque Edward esperaba que el culpable no fuera un pariente, aunque esa posibilidad era muy remota. No comentaba sus planes financieros con extraños.

—Quizá no sea algo importante, tal como aseguró Alice.

—No dijo eso —movió la cabeza—. Dijo que lo superarían y eso implica que lo han hecho antes. Yo creo que el matrimonio marcha mal.

— Edward, Emmet fue tu amigo mucho antes de casarse con Rosalie —observó.

—También es mi abogado en los negocios que tengo aquí. Me preguntó: ¿puede estar la avaricia por encima de la amistad? —reflexionó con un brazo extendido arriba de la cabeza.

Momentos después, Bella escuchó que él suspiraba al no encontrar la respuesta a su dolorosa pregunta. Lo miró de soslayo v notó que tenía los párpados cerrados y que su respiración era normal. Dormía profundamente.

¡Conque química!

Comentarios...


	5. Chapter 5

**C****APÍTULO ****5**

—Dijo que visitaría a unos viejos amigos — Alice hizo una mueca, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa del desayunador—. Tenía entendido que ustedes dos están de vacaciones.

—Así es —Bella se obligó a sonreír. Al despertar, halló la otra cama vacía y la hermana de Edward le informaba que él desayunó y se marchó hacía más de una hora.

Esas "antiguas amistades" quizá podrían darle a él alguna información de lo que sucedía, pero ni eso la hizo aceptar de buen modo que la abandonara en casa de su hermana.

—Eso no debe preocuparte —la animó Alice con indulgencia—. Tenía tiempo de no venir.

—No me molesta —respondió Bella.

—Perfecto—tranquilizada, Alice asintió—. ¿Estás segura de que no deseas unos hot cakes o waffles para tu café?

Su estómago protestó al pensar en comida, estuvo despierta un rato largo después de que Edward se durmió. Luego, despertó con frecuencia, preocupada de que las sábanas se deslizaran y la dejaran descubierta. Ese día tendría que comprar un camisón.

—Espero que lo de anoche no te haya cansado mucho —comentó Alice al ver que Bella disimulaba otro bostezo con una mano—. Pero cuando Rosalie y Alec deciden hacer algo, nadie los detiene.

—Fue agradable conocer a todos... —aseguró al notar que Alice dudaba.

—A Edward no le gustó mucho la bienvenida.

—Estoy segura de que interpretaste mal su actitud. ¿Mencionó a qué hora volvería? —le dio un sorbo al café y fingió estar tranquila. Aunque Alice le simpatizaba y creía que se llevarían bien, siempre era un poco tímida con gente que conocía poco y no le era fácil trabar nuevas amistades. Al menos, Edward debió preguntarle si deseaba acompañarlo en vez de dejarla sola para que conversara con su hermana.

—No dijo la hora exacta, pero mencionó que llegaría antes del almuerzo.

Eran apenas las diez y eso significaba que podría ser hasta la una. —¿Conocías a Edward antes de ser su secretaria? —preguntó a Bella y ésta temió que le hiciera más peguntas de ese tipo. ¡Maldito Edward!

—No —respondió y al ver la decepción en el rostro de la otra mujer se sintió apenada—. Lo conocí cuando me entrevistó. Yo... hace poco tiempo que... comprendimos que nos atraíamos —inventó.

—¿Es sería la relación? —preguntó Alice, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Preguntas si mis intenciones hacia tu hermano son honestas? —inquirió a manera de broma.

—¿Tan obvia fue mi pregunta? — Alice se entristeció—. Debo estar fuera de práctica.

—A juzgar por la reacción de tu familia al verme, imagino que Edward no acostumbra a traer mujeres acá.

—¿Quién es evidente ahora? — Alice soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con franqueza y preguntamos lo que deseamos sin rodeos? —propuso Bella.

Cuando Bella acabó de desayunar y de ayudar a Alice a recoger los platos, se enteró de que Edward nunca les había presentado a ninguna mujer, por lo que comprendió la curiosidad que mostró la familia al verla. Sabía que decepcionó a Alice al aclararle que la relación entre Edward y ella era temporal y que sólo vacacionaban juntos mientras Edward visitaba a su familia.

—¿Estás segura de que Edward piensa lo mismo? —inquirió Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, nos divertimos juntos, pero no hay ningún compromiso.

—Creí... todos creíamos... ¿El te regaló esa cadena con el dije? —preguntó de pronto Alice.

—Sí —le sorprendió el cambio de tema—. Pero... fue un regalo de cumpleaños

—levantó el unicornio con una mano y bajó la vista al ver el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Alice.

—Es hermoso —declaró Alice.

— ¿Alice?

—Dime.

— Alice, ¿qué?... —la fingida inocencia de la otra la hizo ser cautelosa.

—Como Edward tardará en volver, ¿te gustaría ir de compras? —la interrumpió Alice bruscamente—. Hay un magnífico centro comercial en Altemore Springs, a unos veinte minutos en coche.

Bella entendió que el tema del unicornio había terminado, al menos por el momento, y si deseaba comprarse un camisón para la noche. Además, eso la ayudaría a pasar el tiempo y era mejor que estar sentada frente a Alice, enredándose con más mentiras acerca de la relación que llevaba con Edward.

— Edward está muy preocupado por Rosalie y su esposo —comentó en el trayecto.

—Ella y Emmet siempre discuten — Alice hizo una mueca—. Emmet es el abogado de la corporación y trabaja mucho, así que cuando llega a casa quiere descansar. A Rosalie, en cambio, le gusta llamar la atención, lo cual no propicia una buena relación en su matrimonio —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No existe algo más?

—Llevan casados seis años y creo que Emmet desea tener hijos —al parecer, a Alice no le molestaban las preguntas de carácter privado—. El no tiene más familia que nosotros e imagino que anhela continuar el apellido.

— ¡Rosalie no desea tener hijos!

—Todavía no —suspiró—. Y creo que Emmet le dio un ultimátum.

—Engendrar hijos cuando no se desean no puede ser la solución —comentó preocupada.

— Emmet debe saberlo —aseguró Alice —. Trata de que Rosalie ceda y el embarazo de Marie los hace reñir.

—Marie y Alec parecen felices.

—Así es —confirmó Alice mientras conducía con facilidad el lujoso coche—. En el presente, Alec está preocupado porque el negocio de bienes raíces está en recesión; pero no dudo de que saldrán adelante. Qué bueno que Jasper se salió a tiempo.

—¿Se salió? —preguntó animándola a proseguir y se culpó porque sonsacaba la información con facilidad. Creyó que sería mejor que Alice se la diera en vez de Edward.

—El y Alec se asociaron por un tiempo hasta que Jasper vio el hotel, decidió comprarlo y separarse de Alec. El hotel es uno de los más elegantes del rumbo —agregó con orgullo—. Desde luego, el turismo ha disminuido en los últimos años a causa de que el dólar está firme comparado con las monedas extranjeras, pero aún nos va bien.

Eso era evidente por la casa y la forma de vida de la pareja, pero también saltaba a la vista que en la familia había problemas. Emmet le guardaba resentimiento a los Cullen porque Rosalie parecía conformarse con tenerlos a ellos en vez de formar una familia propia; Alec, y por consiguiente Marie, tenían problemas económicos; los de Alice y Jasper también eran de tipo financiero. Pero ninguna de esas cosas debía ser motivo para que alguno de ellos obtuviera dinero a expensas de Edward. Sin embargo, Edward parecía ignorar esos problemas.

Más tarde, él frunció el ceño cuando Bella le relató lo que Alice le había confiado. Estaban acostados en las camas gemelas y Bella se sentía más tranquila porque adquirió un holgado camisón de algodón, nada transparente.

Edward había caminado desnudo varios minutos antes de acostarse como si creyera que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres sin ropa en su alcoba. Aunque fuera así, Bella se hubiera impactado por la gracia y belleza de ese cuerpo, similar a una estatua de Apolo que ella admirara alguna vez. Pero el cuerpo de Edward era de carne y hueso.

Esa noche cenaron con Jasper se mostró más extrovertido que la noche anterior pero, como de costumbre, Alice monopolizó la conversación. La dejaron hablar porque Edward permanecía taciturno. Bella había descansado junto a la piscina antes de nadar. Cambió de parecer respecto al clima y ahora comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

—No culpo a Emmet por desear hijos; en su lugar también yo estaría impaciente —habló por fin Edward —. Pero no creo que eso baste para que me defraudara así.

—El sólo desea hijos, Edward — Bella coincidía con Edward al respecto—, pero no es motivo para que obtenga dinero a tu espalda y de manera fraudulenta. Debe existir algo más que eso —movió la cabeza—. ¿Averiguaste algo hoy?

—La gente que realizó las transacciones no habla, y es lógico; nadie parece saber qué está sucediendo —frunció el ceño—. ¡De hecho, me insinuaron que imagino la situación!

—¿Será cierto?

—No.

Edward estaba sombrío y Bella no lo culpaba por sentirse así. El amaba a su familia y la tensión de desconfiar de alguno de ellos comenzaba a ser visible. Ella creyó que era el momento indicado para hacerlo olvidar el problema.

—A Alice le interesó mucho la cadena y el unicornio que me obsequiaste —lo mencionó con indiferencia y esperó la reacción de Edward.

—¿De veras? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué será? —preguntó.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió, sin darle importancia—. Quizá le agradó.

—Supuso que me lo regalaste antes de la fecha en que me lo diste —insistió.

—No es extraño que los amantes se obsequien joyas —comentó él.

— Edward...

—¿Podríamos dormirnos ya? —se volvió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes y la luz de la lámpara daba un toque de ébano al vello oscuro de su pecho antes de desaparecer en forma de V hacia la parte baja del estómago que la sábana cubría—. Es tarde y me levanté muy temprano.

—¿No pudiste dormir? —abrió bien los ojos.

—Tu maldita sábana se deslizó durante toda la noche —gruño impaciente y no se inmutó al verla turbada por la declaración—. Ahora sé que tienes un lunar en... —¡ Edward!...

El sonrió y su rostro adquirió una expresión más juvenil, en tanto sus ojos se burlaban al observarla desde la corta distancia que los separaba.

—Está justo donde tus suaves piernas se unen al resto de tu cuerpo —agregó—, pero no es visible cuando usas bikini.

—Lo sé —el color en sus mejillas igualaba al de su rojizo cabello. Creyó haberse aferrado a la sábana durante toda la noche, pero Edward vio el lunar.

—Tiene forma de media luna —murmuró él pensativo—. En otro siglo te hubieran quemado por bruja; no les gustaban las pelirrojas que tenían la marca de la noche en el cuerpo.

—¡Ni los hombres de ojos verdes con cabello negro como el del diablo! —replicó de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que te embruje en calidad de hechicero? Ya lo había hecho y a la mención de hechiceros, brujas y lunares en el muslo, ella perdió serenidad. La noche anterior, también a él se le deslizó la sábana y ella no pudo apartar la vista de su cuerpo porque imaginó que excitado sería formidable. ¿Por qué no dejaba Edward que la "química" tomara las riendas? ¡A ella no le importaría!

—¿Podrías seguir trabajando para mí después de esto?

—¿Esto? —repitió intrigada mirando sus sombríos ojos.

—Sí, esto —observó la habitación que compartían.

Bella se mordió el labio. Le sería difícil volver al puesto de secretaria porque la relación entre ellos era, hasta cierto punto, intima y no fingida. Pero no toleraría dejar de trabajar para él porque dejaría de verlo a diario.

—Estoy segura de que si podré —respondió de inmediato—. Sólo compartimos una habitación.

—¿Es todo?

La sensualidad entre ellos aumentó y los ojos de Bella se agrandaron al notar la soñolienta pasión en los ojos de Edward. Tragó en seco.

—¿Química? —preguntó ella y él aspiró profundo.

—Eres muy atractiva, Bella —respondió ronco—. Además, tus pecas me agradan.

Te cubren todo el cuerpo...

—Es por el sol —explicó con torpeza.

—El motivo no me importa —gruñó—. Deseo besarte cada una de ellas.

Bella emitió un gruñido y sintió que se ahogaba, pero comenzó a toser. Desvió la mirada cuando Edward salió de la cama para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero ella le alejó la mano y lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—Por supuesto —se sentó en la cama y le despejó el cabello de la sien—. Siempre he deseado hacerlo.

—¿Siempre, Edward? —hipnotizada por el deseo que vio en los ojos de él, se sintió cautiva dentro de sus tormentosas profundidades. De pronto, comprendió lo que él acababa de decir—. Pero...

—En este momento no, Bella —gimió—. He intentado mantenerme alejado de ti, de hecho, me sorprende mi autocontrol, pero con ese camisón estás muy sensual...

—¿Sensual, yo?

—Quienquiera que haya sido fue un desgraciado. Tú...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al hombre que te causó el trauma que noté cuando empezaste a trabajar para mi; temías que alguien se te acercara.

—No entiendo —bajó la cabeza.

—¿ Bella? —le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara y en los ojos de ella se reflejó el dolor—. ¡Dios mío, sigue presente en tus ojos! —se puso de pie para volverse—. Estos últimos días creí que habías cambiado... ¡al diablo! —se puso los jeans, que ciñeron su cuerpo.

—¿Adonde vas? — Bella se arrodilló sobre la cama al verlo caminar hacia la puerta.

—Lejos de aquí —replicó—. ¡No importa adonde!

Al quedarse sola, Bella se acostó sobre la almohada. En su vida hubo un hombre, Edward acertaba en eso, pero ella le permitió cierta intimidad por motivos equivocados y dejó que la lastimara... Pero explicar su relación con Jason implicaba contar todo a Edward y ella no podía hacerlo. Había cometido un terrible error, aunque entonces no lo consideró como tal, y eso bastó para arruinar su vida. ¿Cambiaría algún día?

Levántate perezosa, hoy partimos —se burló una voz conocida, al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaban suavemente la nariz.

Era Edward y no estaba enfadado. Bella abrió los ojos al percibir el aromático café. El se sentó en el borde de la cama con la taza en una mano.

—Pensé que esto te aclararía la mente, sé que eres adicta al café —sonrió.

Bella lo miró con recelo, en tanto bebía la humeante bebida. El no regresó a la habitación, mientras ella estuvo despierta, pero debió serle provechoso pernoctar en otro sitio porque tenía aspecto descansado y tranquilo. ¡En cambio ella, se sentía como una piltrafa humana! No era justo que los hombres no acusaran los estragos que provoca una noche inquieta.

— Edward...

—"Química", Bella —la interrumpió auto burlándose y le acarició una mejilla—.

Me es difícil tolerar esta relación platónica.

—¿No es más que eso? —frunció el ceño ante la explicación—. Anoche...

—Fue una equivocación traerte —se puso de pie y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Esta situación es un error y no pensé en que nos acomodarían en la misma habitación —dijo lo último muy quedo.

Bella se movió para colocar la taza en la mesita de noche y que él no notara la mueca de dolor que le causaron sus palabras. Ese hombre sensual no soportaba la proximidad de una mujer vulnerable. Pero no le gustó que Edward la considerara como algo conveniente ni que él debiera "tener deseos de besar pecas".

—Quizá deba volver a Londres...

—¡No!

—Pero...

—Te necesito aquí, Bella —tenía expresión remota—. Sé que soy malagradecido y lo lamento, pero te suplico, Bella, quédate.

¡Si Edward se lo pedía, ella caminaría descalza en un nido de serpientes! Pero estaba segura de que se enfrentaría a una situación más peligrosa si se quedaba.

—Por favor, Bella —insistió él.

¿Cómo podría resistirse cuando lo pedía con tanto fervor? El que muchas mujeres no se resistieran al encanto de Edward, aunque en un plano muy diferente, no le vino a la mente cuando respondió.

—Está bien, Edward.

—Te prepararé el desayuno antes de salir —comentó emocionado, y antes que Bella pudiera analizar la expresión de sus ojos verdes, ésta desapareció—. Alice fue al hotel con Jasper y le informé que quizá saldríamos —explicó la ausencia de su hermana.

—Puedo preparármelo. Sólo quiero pan tostado.

—Y café—bromeó Edward.

—Y café —aceptó triste.

—¿Te agradaría dar un paseo en auto? —titubeó junto a la puerta—. Se supone que estamos de vacaciones por lo que decidí que actuaríamos como turistas. Los jardines Busch están a poco más de una hora de aquí. ¿Quizá prefieras Disney World y Epcot?

-¿Cuál es el sitio más tranquilo?

-Los jardines —respondió sin titubear—. Pero si prefieres quedarte lo haremos, no es preciso que salgamos.

-No, deseo salir —respondió animada—. Son mis primeras vacaciones con todo pagado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pagaré tus gastos? Bromeaba, Bella —agregó al recordar que nunca mencionó que lo haría—. Te pago con brindarte toda mi atención, ¿qué más puede desear una mujer?

Era muy posible que Edward no hablara en serio, pero para ella era cierto, no podía desear más.

Además, Edward parecía decidido a darle gusto, porque luego de que ella se bañó y vistió, él la recibió con el desayuno preparado. Como Edward le sugirió ropa informal, se puso un conjunto de una blusa y pantaloncillos cortos color amarillo pálido.

—Creo que apetezco otra cosa —la admiró—. Para ser tan pequeña, tienes unas piernas increíblemente largas —murmuró.

"Para perseguirte mejor", deseó responder la chica pero calló. Por lo visto, Edward disfrutaba flirtear con ella, pero Bella no estaba segura de que a él le agradaría que ella lo hiciera.

—El desayuno me parece apetitoso —sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.

—Tienes un ojal desabotonado — Edward estiró un brazo hacia un botón en el hombro de la blusa y rozó con los dedos la tersa piel que cubría la tela—. Estás hermosa, Bella y pareces un girasol...

—Gracias... —respondió insegura. ¿Eran bellos los girasoles? Era indudable elacentuado color, pero quizá un poco exagerado.

—Deja de pensar y come —le aconsejó con un apretón al hombro antes de abotonarle la blusa—. Lo necesitarás.

La advertencia resultó cierta. Los jardines Busch eran algo más que tranquilas veredas de árboles. Eran conocidos también como el Continente Oscuro porque eso eran exactamente en miniatura. Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a lo podría ser una parte de Marruecos, con mercaderes ambulantes, encantadores de serpientes y bailarinas del Medio Oriente, frente a las cuales, Edward se detuvo y Bella se vio obligada a tirar de él.

Había de todo: varios animales salvajes vagando libres, en tanto un trencito se desplazaba entre ellos. Incluso vieron tigres de Bengala. ¡No pudo creer que estaban en Florida!

Fue un día agradable, completamente diferente. Bella y Edward se mezclaron con los turistas y Bella rió con ganas cuando Edward se mojó en la balsa en que viajaban por el Río Congo, a la altura de la catarata del mismo nombre. Pero dejó de reír para gritar cuando uno de los chorros de agua le cayó en el rostro y pecho.

—La humedad te va mejor que a mí —murmuró Edward burlón, cuando miró que la tela se le adhería a los senos.

Pero Bella no se percató de eso sino hasta que dejaron la balsa y pudo ver el efecto de la ropa mojada en el cuerpo de él. El pantalón se le adhería a la cadera y muslos; la camisa translucía el vello en su pecho. Le fue difícil apartar la vista anheló deslizar las manos...

—Tus pensamientos no son acordes con el ambiente que tenemos —murmuró

Edward, observando a los niños que los rodeaban.

—Tampoco lo fueron los tuyos de hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo sabes qué pensaba?

—Tú... ¡Dios! Uno de mis lentes acaba de saltar —incrédula, cerró los párpados.

¡El día marchaba de maravilla pero tuvo que sucederle eso!

—No te muevas —le aconsejó Edward —. Creo que lo veo.

— Edward... — Bella se alarmó al sentir que los dedos de Edward le tocaban un seno.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó triunfal.

—¿De veras? —sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta porque los dedos de Edward se movían sobre la blusa, buscando el lente y provocando que su cuerpo se excitara y que las puntas endurecidas se marcaran a través de la tela. —No te quedes mirándolo, Bella —murmuró Edward y extendió la mano con el lente en la yema de un dedo. La gente los observaba llena de curiosidad porque ignoraba el motivo por el cual Edward le acariciara el seno en público—. Póntelo de inmediato para que podamos irnos de aquí y vayamos a comer.

—Quizá debería tenerte siempre a mi lado, Edward —lo embromó mientras se colocaba la lente, ayudada por un espejito que sacó de su bolso—. Estas cosas saltan cuando uno menos se lo espera.

—¿Fue una propuesta?

Bella lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Realmente eso hizo ella? Sus senos seguían excitados por la inacostumbrada calidez de las manos de Edward, pero con sus palabras, ella sólo trató de que olvidaran la tensión que hubo entre los dos. No quería que él la rechazara y la lastimara. Además, recordó a Jason y sabía que Edward no comprendería. —Si tardas tanto en responder, supongo que no lo fue —declaró Edward tomándola de un brazo para salir del lugar—. ¿Deseas una comida formal o una hamburguesa? —preguntó cuando llegaron al coche.

—Hamburguesa —respondió al instante porque le agradaban desde el viaje anterior que hizo con Edward a Nueva York.

El sonrió como si adivinara cuál sería la contestación.

Bella disfrutó la comida porque tenía apetito por tanto caminar. Levantó la vista después de limpiarse un poco la mayonesa que le quedó en la barbilla y notó que Edward la miraba.

—¡Al menos, no comí dos como la demás gente! —se defendió.

—¿Dije algo? —levantó las manos de manera defensiva.

—No fue necesario —lo siguió para salir del restaurante y él le abrió la puerta.

Luego, cuando Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo volvió a excitarse.

—Sabes que... —una áspera voz interrumpió a Edward.

—¡No quiero problemas, denme el dinero que traigan!

Los dedos de Edward se incrustaron en el hombro de Bella al escuchar la orden; Bella quedó petrificada en tanto miraba al joven que tenía una pistola dentro del bolsillo... y les apuntaba.

—Mira... — Edward quiso razonar con el joven.

—¡Dale el dinero, Edward! —gritó Bella, temerosa.

Desconcertado, Edward la miró y se preocupó al verla tan rígida y asustada.

—Cariño, no pasa nada...

¿Cómo podía decir eso si los amenazaban con una pistola?

— Edward, dale el dinero —repitió angustiada.

— Bella...

—¡ Edward! —gritó histérica.

—Dije que no quiero problemas, señorita —el joven, no mayor de veinte años, miró a su alrededor. El estacionamiento estaba vacío, excepto por ellos tres—. Ya escuchó lo que ella dijo, deme el dinero y me iré.

— Bella, es posible que no sea una pistola...

—¿Se lo demuestro? —el joven hizo un movimiento amenazante.

—¡ Edward! —temblaba tanto que no podía sostenerse de pie y pronto se desplomaría, pero no cesaba de ver el bolsillo con la pistola. Si él disparaba... —Tome —sacó su billetera del bolso y se la arrojó—. ¡Por favor, váyase!

El joven pareció satisfecho con los dólares que había en la billetera y corrió a su moto. Arrojó la billetera vacía al suelo y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Edward estaba pasmado por la forma en que ella reaccionó.

Pero Bella sólo pudo ver el bulto de la pistola en el bolsillo del ladrón y recordó otra arma con que le apuntaron hacía algunos años.

Escuchó el grito, vio la sangre y se sumió en la oscuridad antes de desplomarse.

comentariosss


	6. Chapter 6

**C****APÍTULO ****6**

—Mama telefoneó para decir... — Alice calló cuando vio que Edward casi llevaba en brazos a Bella dentro de la casa—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nos asaltaron —gruñó Edward —. El tipo llevaba una pistola y Bella... bueno, puedes darte cuenta —agregó preocupado al sentir que la chica se estremecía en sus brazos con la mención del arma.

Bella sabía que creían que estaba casi inconsciente, pero ella miraba hacia adelante y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en su derredor, pero no controlaba la situación y dejó que Edward la condujera a la sala y la acostara en el sofá. A los pocos segundos, él le acercó una copa con brandy a los labios. Sin hablar, ella negó con la cabeza porque sabía que eso no la ayudaría. En el pasado, había intentado la bebida y las píldoras, pero nada la hacía olvidar lo ocurrido.

—Esta conmocionada — Edward se volvió hacia Alice, arrodillado frente a Bella —. Creo que debemos llamar a tu médico...

—No —protestó Bella, con voz baja.

Edward se volvió hacia ella, era la primera palabra que pronunciaba desde que le suplicó al ladrón que se fuera.

—¡Dios, Bella, estaba muy angustiado por ti! —le acarició el rostro con suavidad—. Cariño...

—Me asusté mucho —volvió a temblar.

—Lo sé. Cariño, debes olvidarlo...

—Rupert me aseguró que hay una ley de probabilidades —prosiguió como si delirara—, me aseguró que no podía sucederme otra vez. Pero se equivocó, se equivocó...

— Bella, ¿a qué te refieres? — Edward la asió por los hombros—. ¿Te asaltaron antes y por eso insististe en que entregara el dinero?

—Les dije que no podría volver a salir de la casa —habló sin escucharlo— Rupert dijo que la probabilidad de una repetición sería tan remota que casi eran nula —murmuró con voz aguda.

—Llamaré al médico, Edward —murmuró Alice —. Creo que debes llevarla a la cama.

El la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la alcoba. Estaba demasiado débil para resistirse. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras él la desvestía, la acostaba y la cubría con las mantas. Miraba el techo y Edward le sostenía una mano. Pero Bella nada veía, sólo la callosa mano que apretaba el gatillo de la pistola, escuchaba la detonación que acompañó al movimiento y a la mujer que se desplomó y quedó inmóvil, junto a una mancha de sangre. ¡Dios, la sangre!

Sin saberlo, comenzó a gritar y le pareció que los sollozos histéricos provenían de muy lejos.

—Tranquila, Bella, soy yo —le aseguró Edward cuando ella se estremeció de temor en sus brazos. Bella comenzó a temblar al recordar el terrible suceso de aquel lejano día.

—Estás segura, Bella —le murmuró Edward al notar que el pánico en ella aumentaba.

¿En dónde estaban? En la cama, pero no era una de las gemelas que ocupó antes.

Sin embargo, la habitación le pareció conocida al ver los muebles iluminados por la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Era la habitación que les asignaron al principio, donde se suponía que compartirían la cama matrimonial y era de noche.

—El médico te dio un sedante, Bella — Edward pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y seguía abrazándola—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se sentía como hacía dos años, como si alguien la hubiera embestido con un ariete, pero el terror de esa noche fue diez veces peor porque ella ya conocía el daño que podía ocasionar un arma de fuego.

—Olvida que te lo pregunté —gruñó Edward impaciente consigo—. Duerme, amor. Si lo deseas, mañana hablaremos.

—No —comprendió que debía relatarle a Edward al menos, parte de lo que había ocurrido dos años antes, se lo debía por lo sucedido ese día—. Te lo diré ahora... quizá mañana no pueda hacerlo, y creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

—Cuando estés dispuesta —la animó porque Bella no encontraba las palabras para comenzar.

Pero Bella nunca estaría dispuesta a recordar... aunque Edward merecía una explicación.

—El entró en el banco justo...

—¿Robaron un banco? —inquirió incrédulo—. Creí...

—Sé que pensaste, Edward —habló sin inflexión en la voz—. Los robos a bancos sólo suceden en el viejo oeste o en los grandes bancos con mucho capital. ¡No ocurren en un banco de provincia que casi nadie conoce! Acabábamos de abrir cuando el hombre entró con una pistola en la mano. Yo lo vi e hice sonar la alarma. Yo... él comprendió lo que hice, se atemorizó y comenzó a disparar.

—¿Te hirió? —preguntó Edward y la estrujó con más fuerza.

—A mí no —movió la cabeza, cerró los párpados, pero las lágrimas fluyeron—.

Hirió a la mujer parada junto a mí. Yo había trabajado con ella durante cuatro años, desde que su hijo más pequeño empezó a ir a la escuela... ella tenía tres, y...

—¡Dios santo, Bella! — Edward la acercó más a su cuerpo y también se estremeció por lo que escuchó—. Nunca hubiese adivinado que se trataba de algo así. ¡Qué experiencia tan terrible sufriste!

—Debido a que yo hice sonar la alarma, un hombre quedó viudo y tres hijos, sin madre —declaró.

—En aquel momento, hiciste lo que juzgaste correcto.

—Se trataba sólo de dinero, Edward, de muchos papeles y Jayne murió.

—Cielo, él pudo disparar aunque no hubieras...

—Quizá, pero también existe la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera.

—Te culpas por eso desde que sucedió.

—¿No te sentirías igual? —preguntó con amargura—. Debes saber que no siempre fui tan distraída. Después de que Jayne murió sufrí un colapso nervioso. Era como la manta de la cual hablaste, Edward, cálida y consoladora, nada podía tocarme en ese mundo. Rupert fue quien me hizo comprender que me ahogaba y destruía.

—¿Rupert? —preguntó él.

—Mi psiquiatra. El me enseñó a vivir día por día, a emprender una cosa y después otra, nunca juntas.

—Durante un momento pensé... Entonces, ¿no hubo un hombre en tu pasado, se trataba de esto? —tenía los párpados entrecerrados.

—También hubo un hombre —le informó—. Pero fue una equivocación. Pensé que podría lograrlo, pero me fue imposible. Por eso decidí mudarme a Londres, para alejarme de los recuerdos.

—Y comenzaste a trabajar para mí —intercaló Edward —. Bella, debiste confiar en mí, hubiera tratado de ayudarte.

Por primera vez, desde que comenzó el relato, ella levantó la cabeza, pero la desvió al vislumbrar piedad en los ojos de Edward.

—No me tengas lástima, Edward. Yo seguí viviendo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —la ciñó con más fuerza y apoyó el rostro en su cabello.

—Lamento haber menospreciado tu valor —habló junto al hombro de él— Pero estaba impaciente por que se llevara el dinero y se fuera.

—A tu lado, siempre me siento muy hombre, Bella —murmuró con cálida emoción—. Sé qué te fue difícil contarme todo esto.

—Sí —asintió con languidez.

—¿Podrás dormir ahora?

Bella supuso que sí. Los años habían desvanecido el horror, aunque no los recuerdos de la forma en que Jayne murió; pero al compartirlos con Edward, le pareció más fácil soportarlos. Creyó que nunca podría revelárselo, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. No dudó de que él la apoyaría, y estaba segura de que entre ellos se estableció un lazo más firme y que él lo sabía.

—Muy bien —sonrió al verla bostezar, se acostó a su lado y la apoyó en su hombro—. Estaré aquí en caso de que me necesites.

Bella nunca imaginó que dormiría en brazos de Edward, pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Al día siguiente, Edward no la dejó sola y los dos pasaron el tiempo alrededor de la piscina. No hablaron de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Bella nunca se sintió tan protegida como cuando los dos preparaban el almuerzo.

Alice se había ido de nuevo con Jasper al hotel y Bella estaba segura de que lo hizo para dejarlos solos.

Pero al recordar el segundo atraco, Bella desfallecía, aunque con los cuidados y el cariño de Edward la conmoción empezaba a desvanecerse. Descubrió una nueva faceta en él, porque abandonó todo para concentrarse en ella. Jamás la mimaron tanto. — Edward, ¿no prefieres hacer otra cosa? —preguntó, entrada la tarde.

—Tu pregunta es sugerente —estaba acostado en un diván plegadizo al lado de ella y los dos tenían el traje de baño puesto.

—Me refería a que quizá deberías estar hablando con tus contactos de negocios —respondió ruborizada.

—Olvida eso, Bella —levantó los anteojos oscuros y el resplandor del sol lo obligó a entrecerrar los párpados—. Lo arreglaré más adelante.

—Pero...

—De saber lo que sufriste nunca te hubiera traído —gruñó.

—No tenías manera de saberlo —suspiró—. Eso sucede una vez en un millón, los dos lo sabemos. Los robos a mano armada no le suceden a la misma persona todos los días.

—Casi te ocurre a ti y pensar en el peligro a que te expusiste me retuerce las entrañas.

—Estoy bien, Rupert dijo...

—Me agradaría hablar con él. ¿Recuerdas su número telefónico?

—Es mi psiquiatra, Edward... —abrió bien los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —asintió.

—Hoy en día mucha gente necesita de un psiquiatra, Edward. No estoy loca.

—Lo sé —repuso, al tiempo que se sentaba y extendía una mano para tomar la de ella—. Deseo preguntarle si puedo hacer algo más para ayudarte.

La amabilidad de Edward, llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Mucha gente se alejaba o la observaba de manera curiosa cuando se enteraba de que padeció una severa depresión y que continuaba viendo al psiquiatra. Aunque intuyó que Edward no reaccionaría así, le petición que le había hecho la puso nerviosa por un momento.

Edward no podría ayudarla más, porque su sola presencia la hacía sentir mejor.

—No necesito más —sonrió temblorosa.

—¡Me siento impotente! —exclamó.

Sentirse así no era típico ni cómodo para Edward porque estaba acostumbrado a dominar cualquier situación. Y Bella, que había conocido otro tipo de desvalidez, tanto el día anterior como dos años antes, comprendía su frustración.

—¿Fuiste a levantar un acta del robo de ayer? —preguntó Bella.

—Llamé a la jefatura de policía y les relaté lo ocurrido; también les proporcioné la descripción del asaltante, pero no creo que sirva porque Florida se ha convertido en un lugar muy concurrido y los robos son frecuentes. Te repondré el dinero.

—El dinero no es importante —declaró ella.

—Trabajabas para mí cuando sucedió...

—Pasaba un día agradable con un hombre que... —calló y su confusión fue evidente porque evitó mirarlo de frente.

—Continúa —la animó tal como ella sospechó que lo haría.

—Que me agrada y respeto —cambió las palabras que iba a decir—. Fueron pocos dólares, Edward, y si tratas de reembolsármelos yo...

—No calles —murmuró quedo.

—No te tengo miedo, Edward Cullen.

—Eso espero —habló con voz ronca—. Tampoco te asusta esto.

Hizo un movimiento con el que bajó el cuerpo hacia el de ella, quien estaba recostada en la silla plegadiza. Bella posaba la cabeza levemente elevada y Edward se apoyó en los codos para acercarse; los senos tocaron el pecho masculino y la leve caricia los excitó.

—¿Te asusta, Bella? —murmuró Edward en el cuello de ella.

—Contigo no —aceptó y ofreció el cuello para aceptar su cálida y suave caricia.

—¿Con otros hombres? —la observó sombrío.

—No hay ninguno —no quiso mencionar a Jason—. Edward...

—¿Qué me dices de Jacob? —insistió.

— Edward, por favor —ardía por el beso y por la pasión que sólo él le provocaba—.

Por favor —sollozó suplicante.

—¡Dios mío, cuando lo dices así!... —volvió a besarla y sus cuerpos se moldearon.

Cuando Edward la besaba, siempre le sucedía lo mismo: olvidaba todo y a todos y sólo pensaba en él y en la erótica danza que ejecutaban sus labios.

La dureza del cuerpo masculino la abrumó, al mismo tiempo en que él se apoderaba de su boca, con los labios inició suaves y rítmicos movimientos, iguales a los de su cuerpo.

—Acéptame dentro de ti, Bella —suplicó y le separó las piernas para acomodarse mejor, antes de volver a besarla.

Bella sintió que ardía cuando Edward volvió a posesionarse de su boca y al darse cuenta del deseo que él sentía por ella. El calor se adueñó de su cuerpo y la amenazó con conducirla a un infierno pasional.

— Edward —murmuró—. ¡Dios, Edward!

—Estréchame, Bella, y acércame más a ti —habló con voz ronca por la pasión.

De no ser por la delgada tela que los separaba, Edward la hubiera poseído y Bella quería capitular porque lo amaba profundamente.

El sostén del bikini cayó al suelo y él se apresuró para besar un rosado botón.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que su piel ardía porque él seguía acariciándola con los labios.

También ella deseaba tocarlo, deseaba acariciar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo.

—Esto es maravilloso —suspiró Edward sobre ella.

Sin darse cuente de lo que hacía, actuó de acuerdo con sus deseos y lo acarició atrevidamente.

—Ay, Bella, deseo que...

—¡Hola, ya regresé! —gritó Alice desde la casa—. ¿Están en la piscina, Edward, Bella?

Edward respiraba agitado y cuando moldeó el rostro de Bella sus manos temblaban.

—Varias veces le dije a mi madre que debí ser hijo único, pero nunca lo deseé con tanta vehemencia como en este momento —le dio un beso fugaz en la boca—. Tienes las manos más increíbles... —gimió antes de incorporarse para zambullirse dentro del agua.

Bella terminaba de ajustarse el sostén cuando Alice salió de la casa y las dos observaron a Edward emerger a la superficie para nadar con vigorosas brazadas.

Bella sonrió a Alice, pero evitó verle los inquisidores ojos. Edward atravesaba la piscina como un torpedo y cuando Bella se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua, notó que estaban un poco hinchados por los besos.

—¿Te fue bien? —le preguntó amable a la hermana de Edward.

—No estuvo mal —respondió Alice distraída, observando a Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú? —se dirigió a Bella.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió con la verdad—. Hemos pasado un día tranquilo aquí.

— Edward parece calmado — Alice miró a su hermano que iniciaba otra vuelta—. Iré por algo helado para beber. ¡Quizá enfríe a Edward por dentro al igual que por fuera! Alice estaba divertida por lo que intuyó era frustración sexual en su hermano y cuando él y Bella se vestían para la cena familiar, Edward murmuró que su hermana se había presentado con toda premeditación. Bella lo comprendió porque también ella deseaba estar a solas con él.

Pero les fue imposible porque la familia se reunió de nuevo alrededor de la piscina para preparar otra parrillada. Bella se sentó al lado de Rosalie y Edward ayudó a cocinar.

— Alice nos contó lo que sucedió ayer, espero que te sientas bien —comentó Rosalie.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —asintió y deseó que olvidaran lo ocurrido—. El médico dijo que fue sólo una crisis nerviosa.

—Debió ser terrible para ti —murmuró Rosalie comprensiva—. Espero que eso no te haga pensar mal de nuestro país.

—Para nada —estaba segura de que Edward se limitó a explicar los detalles del asalto y que callaría las confidencias que ella le hizo para explicar su tremenda reacción.

—Hoy día, no se está seguro en ningún sitio —declaró Rosalie disgustada.

—Lo mismo sucede en Inglaterra —comentó.

—Quiero disculparme por la otra noche —los ojos color turquesa evitaron toparse con los de Bella —. Emmet y yo acordamos que no discutiríamos enfrente de la familia. Seguramente nos consideras muy descorteses.

—No fue una discusión abierta —refutó Bella.

—Debiste vernos al llegar a casa — Rosalie hizo una mueca—. Emmet casi siempre es jovial, pero tiene un genio terrible que concuerda con el color de su cabello.

—Las discusiones generalmente desahogan las tensiones.

—En esta ocasión no fue así. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre desean procrear?

—Estoy segura de que no es exclusivo de los hombres.

—Entonces, debo preguntarme qué me pasa — Rosalie sonrió a manera de autoburla.

—Nada tienes, simplemente necesitas más tiempo —afirmó Bella.

—¿Me lo concederán? —la mujer observó a su esposo que reía tranquilo en tanto él y Edward asaban la carne,

Bella deseó aconsejar a la hermana mayor de Edward, pero, ¿qué podía decirle del matrimonio y los hijos?

—No te involucres en los problemas de mi familia —le aconsejó Edward al sentarse a su lado y tomarle una mano, después de cenar—. Es mi responsabilidad. Vi tu expresión después de que hablaste con Rosalie.

—Es infeliz.

—También Emmet, pero prometió que al volver a su casa hablaría otra vez con mi hermana.

Bella imaginó que los dos hombres hablaron de trivialidades, pero, al parecer, Edward aprovechó para tratar asuntos más serios con su amigo y cuñado.

— Rosalie parece estar muy decidida —hizo una mueca.

—Conozco bien a mi hermana y sé que es muy obstinada —suspiró impaciente—.

Se lleva muy bien con los niños y sería una madre estupenda... Al diablo, Bella, ellos resolverán sus problemas sin nuestro auxilio. Y tú, jovencita, estarás muy ocupada ayudándome a solucionar los míos, así que olvida los de ellos.

—¿Tienes problemas? —agrandó sus sorprendidos ojos.

Edward colocó una mano de ella sobre su muslo, encima del pantaloncillo negro y

Bella percibió el deseo en él.

—Tendrás que concluir lo que empezaste —murmuró.

—¿Lo que empecé? —repitió fingiendo indignación, pero feliz.

— Bella, necesito tus caricias de nuevo —los dedos se cerraron sobre la mano de ella—. ¿Comprendes?

¿Cómo no entenderlo? ¿Cómo podía él dudar que ella deseaba lo mismo?

—¿No es temprano para irnos a la cama? —se humedeció los labios—. A tu familia

le extrañará tu repentina necesidad de llevarme a la alcoba.

—Me importa sólo lo que pensamos nosotros —declaró con su acostumbrada arrogancia—. Y todavía no nos iremos —se puso de pie antes que Bella contestara—.

Bella y yo usaremos el jacuzzi—le anunció a la familia con tono que no admitía preguntas ni explicaciones.

—Olvídate de nosotros —Alec no pudo reprimir el comentario burlón.

—Eso haremos —respondió Edward como advertencia.

Bella se sintió cohibida al introducirse en el agua con Edward, después que él se quitó el pantaloncillo y la camiseta y ella la falda envolvente para dejar las prendas sobre una silla.

Estaban al otro extremo del jardín y las altas paredes del jacuzzi brindaban un ambiente íntimo, en tanto el agua tibia giraba en torno a ellos, después de haber presionado un botón. Bella se relajó con la presión del agua y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo suspirando satisfecha. Esto era decadente, pero le encantaba.

—¿Te agrada?

—Mucho —respondió ella al sentir que cada poro de su piel se abría para Edward.

Abrió los párpados cuando Edward le acarició la parte interna de uno de los muslos.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es legal? —suspiró.

—¿El jacuzzi? —murmuró él cerca del oído de ella—. Es legal, pero lo que estamos a punto de hacer, quizá no lo sea.

—Quizá sea imposible —lo desafió.

—¿Quieres apostar? —contestó el retó con voz queda.

Conforme el agua giraba y producía espuma, Bella se entregó al embrujo del beso de Edward, lo rodeó por el cuello y le correspondió.

—Esta noche besaré cada una de tus pecas —prometió Edward —. Y también ese bello lunar en forma de media luna y...

—No hables, Edward —lo obligó a besarla de nuevo—. ¡Hazlo!

—Si, señorita —sonrió satisfecho por el atrevimiento de ella.

—Debes saber que también las mujeres pueden quedar frustradas —se defendió—. Olvida que dije eso, desde luego lo sabes, pero no esperes que tenga la misma experiencia de las mujeres que has conocido, Edward —le advirtió cohibida—. Mi única relación fue... muy limitada.

—Me alegro —le tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos—. Quizá sea una actitud machista e injusta de mí parte, pero no toleraría saber que otro hombre te poseyó como pienso hacerlo.

Tenía que ser diferente con Edward porque Bella lo amaba como nunca amó a Jason. Ella se había entregado a Jason por las razones equivocadas, pero se entregaría a Edward por motivos correctos.

—Ámame físicamente, Edward —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos con pasión.

—Imaginé este momento —gimió.

— Edward...

El se movió en el agua para acercarse aún más a ella y Bella contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que él la estaba despojando de la parte inferior del bikini y que él también se había quitado el traje de baño.

De pronto, él palideció y respiró con dificultad.

—Marchémonos de aquí —gimió angustiado.

—¿ Edward? —murmuró sin comprender.

—Esto no me sucedía desde que era estudiante de bachillerato —masculló entre dientes mientras se ponía el traje—. Bella, quería besarle y acariciarte hasta llegar al delirio antes de huir a la alcoba para culminar, pero si no salimos de aquí y te llevo a la cama de inmediato, creo que tendré motivos para avergonzarme y ninguno de los dos obtendrá placer durante algún tiempo. ¿Comprendes? —preguntó en tanto intentaba ponerle el bikini.

Bella sabía que la situación no era graciosa, sin embargo, después de recordar la desastrosa relación con Jason, sonrió con malicia al entender que Edward, el fuerte e invencible Edward, perdió el control.

—No estarías tan divertida si hubiera ocurrido, Bella —gruñó irritado al ayudarla a salir del agua—. No soy uno de esos atletas sexuales que tanto ensalzan las revistas para mujeres; soy capaz de una sola actuación por noche y quizá una repetición por la mañana —agregó un poco burlándose de sí mismo.

Bella no pudo evitar reír quedo cuando volvían a la casa. Amaba a Edward, pero se puso nerviosa por la promesa de la posesión; sin embargo, su nerviosismo desaparecía ante la inquietud de Edward por su pérdida de control. Eso la regocijó y se tuvo confianza para satisfacerlo.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Jasper.

Bella reprimió la risa al escuchar las palabras con doble sentido, pero mantuvo la vista perdida, mientras Edward explicaba que ella estaba cansada y que él la acompañaría a la habitación.

—Ya puedes reírte, diablillo —murmuró Edward cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Bella ya no pudo contener la risa a causa de la situación.

—Y cuando termines de reír, quizá te agradaría comprobar que tampoco saliste impune —se mofó.

Bella lo miró intrigada y siguió la dirección de los ojos de Edward; tenía los pezones erguidos, como dos guijarros que resaltaban en la tela azul del bikini.

—¡Oh, Edward! —riendo cayó en brazos de él—. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros?

—¿Deseas que conteste? —preguntó, inclinándole la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Bella olvidó a la familia, olvidó que apenas eran las nueve de la noche y que los demás adivinaban por qué se habían recluido en la habitación. Se dejó llevar por la magia del beso.

—Quizá sí eres una bruja —murmuró Edward sobre la curva de un seno en tanto la libraba de lo poco que la cubría.

Bella contuvo el aliento al sentir excitantes sensaciones mientras el continuaba acariciándola con vehemencia. Sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros de Edward para no caer.

A Bella nunca la habían acariciado así y se desplomó en la cama cuando la mano de Edward palpó su intimidad al desnudarla.

—¿No te agrada? —preguntó Edward preocupado—. Dime si voy demasiado lejos y te escandalizo. ¡Deseo darte placer!

Sin el contacto de los labios masculinos, Bella se sintió desvalida y se arqueó para que él continuara acariciándola; suspiró satisfecha cuando notó que él la observaba con deleite.

Edward la soltó cuando ella gimió reclamando la culminación. Edward le besó una sien y ella recobró la respiración, retornando a la cordura.

Pero la esperaba otra conmoción porque Edward comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella; a Bella la embargó, por segunda vez, el deseo de que la poseyera... y cuando él se decidió, ella creyó alcanzar el cielo.

Bella se mordió un labio para no gritar cuando él la despojó suavemente de la barrera que evitaba la unión total de sus cuerpos; percibió la tensión en los hombros de él porque ambos sabían que la satisfacción llegaría pronto.

Con los ojos le rogó que no se detuviera, que no dudara, y después de una pausa significativa, la duda desapareció de los ojos de él, la tensión se desvaneció de sus hombros y comenzó a poseerla a plenitud.

Comentarios…


	7. Chapter 7

**C****APÍTULO ****7**

—Si tuviste una relación antes, Bella, ¿cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

Bella esperaba esa pregunta desde la noche anterior, cuando intuyó que a Edward le sorprendió su inexperiencia. Era de mañana y durante la noche a pesar de la advertencia de él, hicieron el amor dos veces más antes de conciliar el sueño.

—El, es decir Jason, descubrió en el último momento que no me deseaba —no pudo mirar a Edward porque recordaba la dolorosa humillación al comprender que no pudo excitar a Jason para darle lo que él necesitaba. En silencio se habían vestido porque no repetirían el experimento. Al conocer a Edward, Bella se alegró de que el asunto de Jason fallara, porque ese intento, fue traumático para los dos.

Pero Edward hizo evidente su capacidad para excitarlo.

—¿Lo amaste? —preguntó Edward ronco e intrigado.

—Creí que los dos nos necesitábamos —respondió evasiva—. Pero no resultó. —¿Y ahora?

—Me alegro de que fueras el primero —lo miró con ojos resplandecientes—.

Sentí que... era correcto contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño al notar un dejo de incertidumbre en los ojos de Edward. No era posible que él se arrepintiera de lo sucedido entre ellos porque fue hermoso. —Después de la primera vez, cuando comprendí que no tomaste precauciones por tu inexperiencia, yo las tomé... pero sólo la primera vez... —hizo una mueca al recordar que la pasión le impidió meditar que ella podría quedar embarazada—. No obstante aunque nuestras vidas hubieran peligrado, no habría podido detenerme.

Bella comprendió, y pensar en concebir un hijo de Edward no la conmocionó tanto como a él. Pero de seguro los motivos eran diferentes. Se creía inmerecedora de la felicidad de engendrar un hijo de él.

—No te preocupes, Edward —le aseguró, estrechándose contra el y se puso contenta al sentir que él se movía.

—¿Me lo dirás si ocurre? —insistió.

—Por supuesto —confirmó sin t¡tubear—. Estoy segura de que nunca "exigirías" que me case contigo n¡ me amenazarías con quitarme a la criatura —confiaba en sus palabras porque Edward no seria tan cruel como para realizar lo segundo; ella en cambio, no objetaría a lo primero.

— Bella el asunto es serio.

—Las criaturas generalmente lo son —asintió—. Pero estás precipitándote. Sólo pasamos una noche juntos.

—¿Habrán otras noches?

Bella moriría si no pasaba todas las noches de su vida en brazos de Edward después de conocerlo tan íntimamente.

—¿Las deseas?

—Que pregunta tan tonta le haces al hombre cuya situación es obvia —sonrió mofándose de sí y se movió bajo la cadera de ella.

—Seré tuya el tiempo que desees, Edward —declaró.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió sin saber qué contestar y muy nerviosa.

—¡Por Dios no me digas que se debe a que te agrado y me respetas!

—Así es —confusa por la leve frialdad de Edward, frunció el ceño.

Edward aspiró profundo y pareció entablar una lucha interna antes de sonreír.

—¿A pesar de que anoche te fue fácil dominarme?

Bella sabía que él quería aligerar la tensión que se creó entre ellos, también notó la seriedad con que él le hizo la pregunta. Pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió Edward cuando ella rió—. ¡De lo contrario no responderé por las consecuencias que reciba tu delicioso cuerpo!

Esas "consecuencias" los mantuvieron en la cama otra hora y para cuando Bella se reunió con Edward en la cocina, Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido.

—¿Se te quemó nuestro desayuno? —frunció la nariz al percibir el olor.

—En épocas de sequía se suscitan incendios forestales y el olor a quemado se extiende por varios kilómetros —respondió y llevó el desayuno al patio.

—¿Ha habido víctimas a causa de eso? —pregunto afligida.

—Aún no, pero no dejan de ser peligrosos.

—¡Qué terrible! —frunció el ceño y sirvió el café.

—Uno se acostumbra a ello cuando vive aquí.

El olor no se despejó en todo el día y la noticia de esa noche fue los muchos incendios que se suscitaron en el estado.

—Arreglaré nuestro retorno a Londres en unos días —le informó Edward más tarde, mientras descansaban en la cama, después de haber hecho el amor una vez más.

—¿No soy yo quien debería prepararlo? —lo embromó.

—No podrás seguir como mi secretaria, Bella —le informó sombrío,

Ella se tensó y se volvió para observarlo porque estaba segura de que escuchó mal.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió pasmada.

—Porque somos amantes —declaró con lógica, pero Bella no estaba de humor para oír razonamientos.

—¿Qué diferencia hay para que no pueda volver a mi puesto?

—No podré trabajar a tu lado, Bella —declaró.

De seguro él bromeaba, aunque no mostraba arrepentimiento en su expresión.

Ella se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Debiste señalarme las reglas de este juego antes de ¡iniciarlo, Edward —se puso el camisón—. Habría meditado bien antes de compartir tu cama.

—¿Deseas seguir siendo mi secretaria?

—¡Prefiero ser tu amante y tu secretaria! —enfadada, se puso de pie.

—No es posible — Edward movió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió exasperada.

—Debo atender mi negocio —se encogió de hombros—. Me absorbe por completo y no tengo tiempo para corretear a mi secretaria en la oficina.

—¿Corretear? ¡ Edward, eso es una tontería!

—¿Eso crees? — carraspeó—, ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Bella?

—Te conozco y sé que no soy una mujer que enloquece a los hombres al sólo verme.

—A mí si —replicó.

—Debes ser la excepción —insistió impaciente—. Jason ni siquiera...

—No deseo enterarme del efecto que provocas en otros hombres —la interrumpió y se levantó de la cama para ponerse la bata—. Me basta verte para excitarme.

Bella no quería abandonar el trabajo para convertirse sólo en su amante y encontró la situación absurda.

—¡Lo disimulaste muy bien en todos estos meses! —explotó.

—No lo oculté, pero eres demasiado ingenua para haberlo notado.

—¿Ingenua? —repitió furiosa—. No soy...

— Bella, no riñamos por esto —suspiró cansado y se llevó una mano al tupido cabello—. Formamos una buena pareja, así que no estropeemos la relación.

Para Bella ya estaba estropeada. ¿Cómo esperaba que ella siguiera compartiendo su cama si le acababa de decir que perdería su empleo tan pronto volviera a Londres?

—No te pido que renuncies de inmediato, Bella —razonó impaciente—, pero debes buscar otro trabajo a nuestro regreso.

—¿Qué haré mientras tanto? —lo retó.

—Continuaremos igual.

—¿Como antes o como ahora? —exigió la chica y apretó la boca.

—Como ahora —replicó—. No volveré a una relación platónica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me necesitarás como amante?

— Bella...

—Contesta, Edward —insistió.

—¡Como he de saberlo! —tronó—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro...

—Tampoco yo —lo interrumpió—. ¡De nada estoy segura! Debiste informarme de las condiciones de esta relación —lo increpó aún controlada—. ¡Sucede que prefiero ser tu secretaria!

—No puedes hablar en serio —murmuró él.

Por supuesto que no, pero si Bella debía elegir entre ser su amante durante unas semanas o seguir siendo su secretaria permanente, ella escogería lo último porque así continuaría a su lado.

—Lo dije en serio, Edward.

—Estás molesta por los sucesos de los últimos días. Debí suponer que esto no podía desarrollarse con tanta facilidad.

— Edward, es verdad que el robo y otras cosas me afectaron, pero sé de qué hablo.

¿Cómo esperas que renuncie a mi trabajo, que por cierto me agrada mucho, para que me convierta en tu amante durante unas semanas?

— Bella...

—Sí no tienes inconveniente, me iré a la otra alcoba —se irguió con orgullo, sabiendo que él no la comprendía.

—Lo tengo —la hizo volverse para que lo mirara de frente—. ¿Imaginas el tiempo que aguardé para poder abrazarte? ¿Para?...

—¿Llevarme a la cama? —terminó por él—. ¡Dijiste que desde el principio me deseaste, así que debe ser desde hace seis meses, tres semanas y dos días! —estaba tan enfadada por la obstinación de él que no le importó la ira de Edward.

—Deja de intentar de adivinar lo que yo podría decir.

—Lo lamento y no diré una palabra más. De hecho, será grato hacer los arreglos para que regresemos, quizá sea mi última obligación como tu secretaria. ¡Pero no significa que seré tu amante! —sus ojos chispeaban por la furia que la embargaba.

— Bella... —gimió suplicante.

La chica cerró la puerta después de salir y se obligó a no enternecerse por la confusión que le causó a Edward con su reacción. ¿Qué esperaba él? ¿Qué le permitiera hacerle el amor por unas semanas mientras buscaba otro empleo y a algún hombre que lo sustituyera cuando Edward se hartara de ella?

El día anterior fue perfecto, la mañana también, porque descubrió otra faceta de Edward que nunca creyó ver: la del tierno amante. Pero él tenía razón, todo sucedió muy rápido y no hubo tiempo para meditar acerca de lo que hacían. Era evidente que

Edward no lo pensó y sólo en algún momento de ese día comprendió que seria muy molesto trabajar con su más reciente amante.

Bella se acostó en una de las camas gemelas, y no dejaba de preguntarse si no fue demasiado impulsiva al rechazar lo que Edward le ofrecía. ¡De cualquier forma perdería el trabajo!

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había visto cómo muchas mujeres aparecían y desaparecían en la vida de Edward y no deseaba ser una de ellas. Creyó que el cariño de él era sincero. Cierto que la estimaba, pero no de la manera que ella pretendía. Estaba en casa de la hermana, Edward la deseó y quiso consolarla después de la crisis nerviosa que sufrió. Lo amaba más por eso, incluso apreciaba su honestidad de hoy, pero eso no era suficiente.

¿Qué le deparaba el futuro?

Estaba segura de que Edward sufría la misma incertidumbre. ¡Qué lío!

—¡ Bella, Bella, por Dios, despierta!

La mano que le sacudía el hombro era insistente y ella la alejó irritada porque estaba cansada y quería seguir durmiendo.

—¡ Bella, es preciso que despiertes! —decía la voz que insistía en no dejarla dormir.

—Vete —murmuró ella y se volvió para acurrucarse bajo las sábanas.

—¡ Bella! —la zarandeó hasta que abrió los párpados para acusarlo con la mirada.

— Edward. ¿Qué hora es? —Consultó el reloj y gimió al ver la hora—. Debiste despertarme antes, son las diez y...

— Bella, no disponemos de tiempo — Edward abría cajones, sacaba la ropa de ella y la arrojaba sobre la cama—. Vístete. Meteré lo que pueda en la maleta mientras lo haces.

Estupefacta, ella lo observó guardar sus pertenencias en la maleta.

—¡ Bella! —exclamó al ver que ella permanecía inmóvil—. ¡Por Dios, vístete o te sacaré de aquí como estás!

—¿Nos vamos en este momento? —inquirió intrigada—. No hay vuelos a esta hora, todos salen más tarde —lo había averiguado la noche anterior antes de acostarse.

—Lo sé —repuso y cerró la maleta—. Vámonos, ya no hay tiempo para que te vistas.

—No comprendo, ¿adonde vamos? Edward...

— Bella, uno de los incendios forestales está fuera de control y se propaga hacia acá con rapidez. ¿Comprendes?

Bella se asustó tanto que no reaccionó, pero después de asimilar las palabras de Edward, salió de prisa y al llegar al exterior de la casa, los dos percibieron el olor a madera quemada y el humo en el aire les irritó los ojos y la garganta. —¿Y Jasper y Alice? —inquirió mientras observaban las llamas muy cercanas, antes de correr al auto.

—Jasper está en la oficina y Alice fue de compras —respondió al ayudarla a entrar al coche.

—¿Y los demás?

—Se les avisó —se acomodó frente al volante.

— Edward... —murmuró Bella hipnotizada por el incendio.

—Dime —se volvió hacia ella con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Saldremos con vida de esto? —alejó la vista del humo y el fuego.

—¿Crees que permitiré que algo me separe de ti? —bromeó.

— Edward, por favor, hablo en serio —gimió.

—¿Piensas que yo no lo hago? —gruñó—. Después de dormir solo anoche, decidí que en el futuro nada me alejaría de tu cama —declaró mostrando la acostumbrada arrogancia.

Bella le escudriñó el rostro, pero no había tiempo para preguntas, debían desplazarse de inmediato. Las haría más tarde.

Comentarios….


	8. Chapter 8

**C****APÍTULO ****8**

Emmet y Rosalie formularon preguntas, Alice también, pero para las ocho de la noche Bella estaba demasiado agotada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera acostarse.

La insistencia de Edward los salvó porque el incendio se propagó en cuestión de minutos y arrasó con todo. Bella comprendió que le debía la vida, que de no ser él tan precavido y rápido, los dos hubieran muerto calcinados en la casa.

Volvieron al paraje después que las llamas fueron dominadas y vieron un panorama desolador: todo era cenizas.

Edward maldijo por acceder a la petición de Bella de regresar a ver los daños e insistió en que la examinaran en el hospital, debido a su reciente conmoción. Luego de que el médico la diera de alta, fueron a casa de Rosalie. Edward había salido vestido, pero Bella no pudo hacerlo y un cambio de ropa, después del baño, nunca le parecieron tan maravillosos.

Todo quedó destruido y a Bella le preocupó la gran pérdida que sufrieron Jasper y Alice por el incendio. Alice lo aceptó y agradeció al cielo que no hubiera muertes que lamentar, pero Jasper permanecía como en trance. Los dos se alojarían en el hotel.

Jasper habló poco y a Bella se le estrujó el corazón. Entendió que una casa es algo muy personal porque forma parte de la gente que la habita y los felices momentos se habían esfumado igual que lo material.

—Lo lamento mucho —le apretó un brazo a Jasper.

—¿Tú lo lamentas? —la observó con fijeza.

— Debe ser muy doloroso para ti —asintió Bella.

—Yo... sí —respondió—. Alice, vámonos ya —le ordenó a su esposa que conversaba con Rosalie y Marie.

—Cariño, estás... —Alice frunció el ceño por la enérgica voz de su esposo.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó y apretó los puños.

—Fue un terrible golpe para él —murmuró Alec cuando la pareja salió; Alice se perturbó por la agresividad de su esposo—. ¡También Alice perdió su hogar!

—Olvídalo —le aconsejó Edward—. Fue un día terrible para todos nosotros —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y un mechón le cayó en la frente y dándole un aspecto juvenil—. Pero todo nos será menos doloroso después de un buen descanso.

—El incendio me hizo pensar las cosas con más sensatez —reflexionó Rosalie—. La vida es muy corta para que yo siga siendo tan testaruda —se volvió hacia su esposo—.

¿Podría invitarte a compartir mi cama, querido? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¡Puedes invitarme a arrojarme a un abismo y lo sabes! —la miró con recelo.

—¿Puedo también alentarte a que tengamos un hijo? —agregó enternecida.

—¿De verdad lo deseas? Ya no insistiré porque el incendio también me hizo pensar que he sido muy tonto. Te tengo a ti, ¿qué más puedo desear?

—Te lo mostraré, amor —murmuró, Rosalie en tono seductor—. Vámonos a la cama y hablaremos del asunto —dirigió los ojos al público que los escuchaba.

—¡Qué buena idea! —la abrazó por los hombros—, ¿Nos disculpan? —se dirigió al resto de la familia—. Mi esposa tiene algo muy "urgente" que desea "discutir" conmigo. —Te deseo suerte —contestó Alec al tiempo que sonreía a Marie, quien le había dado un puñetazo en el brazo—. Vamos, esposa y "un" pedacito, vámonos a casa.

Bella temía y deseaba el momento en que ella y Edward se fueran a la cama; temía porque ya no estaba segura de que Edward la deseara, lo anhelaba porque sabía que era capaz de excitarlo. Y esa noche ella lo necesitaba a su lado, después de haberse aferrado a él cuando huían del incendio. El sueño era un escollo sin importancia.

Permaneció acostada y desde ahí lo observaba afeitarse la barba en el baño. Se movía tranquilo pero su expresión mostraba la tensión que causaron los sucesos. Notó también que el trataba de ocultar su inquietud.

—Edward —Bella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Le rodeó la cintura al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho—. ¡Fue terrible!

—Si —también la abrazó—. Recuérdame que no debo llevarte a otro viaje de negocios —le murmuró junto al cabello—. Logré que te desmayaras en el avión, que te asaltaran y que fueras testigo de este maldito incendio. No debí traerte y exponerte a todo eso.

—No podrías saberlo...

—Mañana te irás a Londres —la interrumpió y su tono no dio lugar a que ella discutiera, pero Bella intentó ignorarlo.

—Pero...

—Ya hice la reservación.

—Comprendo —frunció el ceño.

—Espero que olvides este viaje —la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pero aún no averiguas quién te traiciona y me necesitas para eso —protestó.

—¿Eso crees?

—Así lo dijiste.

—Quizá lo pensé al principio, pero ahora sólo quiero que vuelvas a Londres y te alejes de aquí.

—¿No viajarás conmigo? —lo miró preocupada.

—No son mis planes —movió la cabeza—. A menos que pueda resolver el problema antes.

—¿Antes de mañana? —lo miró incrédula—. Pero...

—Por favor, olvídalo, Bella —insistió—. No te hubiera traído si... —suspiró y apretó los labios.

—Continúa —lo animó —. Edward...

—Bella, ¿puedo hacerte el amor esta noche?

Ella parpadeó al ver su rostro frío y duro y le extrañó la forma insensible con que hizo la pregunta, luego de que esa mañana le aseguró que en el futuro anhelaba pasar con ella todas las noches. Pero eso lo dijo en un momento de peligro para tranquilizarla. Por lo visto, fue sólo una reacción pasajera.

Comprendió que Edward no estaba de humor para explicarle los motivos que lo impulsaban a actuar así. Además, después de pasar una angustiosa noche sola, lo necesitaba y no lo rechazaría.

Le dio la respuesta al retroceder un poco, desabotonarse el camisón, deslizárselo por la cabeza y tirarlo al suelo. Quedó desnuda.

Edward aspiró profundo, soltó la toalla que le rodeaba la cintura desde que salió del baño y quedó también desnudo y excitado.

—No es menester decir cuánto te deseo y necesito.

—En ese sentido, los hombres tienen desventaja —aceptó ronca, acariciándole el vello del pecho. Notó que la respiración de Edward era agitada.

—¿Me darás un beso? —preguntó él con los dientes apretados.

Al intuir la tensión oculta en la pregunta, Bella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sus piernas flaquearon al ver súplica en los ojos de Edward y cómo lo estremecían sus caricias.

Momentos después, se imaginó el escándalo de Rosalie si supiera qué uso le dieron a la alfombra esa noche porque se tendieron en ésta para explorar con delirio, los valles y curvas de sus cuerpos.

La pasión se encendió lentamente y por ello disfrutaron aún más de la alegría de estar vivos para poder compartir el placer. Sus cuerpos se unieron, sus sentidos se elevaron para luego entregarse en brazos de Morfeo, satisfechos y agotados.

El calor era insoportable, el olor a humo y quemazón obstruía los pulmones, la luminosidad de las llamas la cegaba y por instinto levantó los brazos para protegerse.

Bella despertó bañada en sudor, extendió los brazos para tocar a Edward porque el sueño fue tan patético que temblaba de temor. Pero Edward no estaba a su lado.

Se movió para encender la lámpara de noche, del lado donde él debió estar acostado. La almohada le mostró que él había estado ahí. El reloj marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada y pensó que tal vez también él tuvo una pesadilla y decidió salir a caminar para despejarse la mente.

El camisón de Bella ya no estaba en el suelo, Edward lo había acomodado sobre la cama y ella se lo puso antes de salir a buscarlo.

La casa de los cullen era tan lujosa, aunque estaba construida en una zona más poblada. La sala, iluminada con una sola lámpara estaba desierta; la cocina igual, pero escuchó voces que provenían del jardín que rodeaba la piscina. Al parecer, Rosalie o Emmet estaban con Edward.

Pero Bella se detuvo en el umbral al ver a Jasper con Edward.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Edward, vestido con jeans y con la camisa abierta, y le rodeó los hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmuró con languidez aunque por la compasión que reflejaban los ojos de él, Edward debió comprender que fue algo más—. No quiero interrumpirlos —observó a Jasper con curiosidad porque estaba tan pálido como ella y parecía extremadamente tenso.

—Jasper y yo conversábamos —aseguró Edward.

—Me pregunté adonde te habrías ido, pero regresaré a la cama...

—¡No! —Jasper se puso de pie con los brazos tiesos a los costados—. Por mi presencia no debes irte —agregó.

—No sé cómo expresarte cuánto lamento la pérdida de tu casa... —Bella se acercó a Jasper y colocó la mano en su brazo.

—No —respondió mirando a Edward en busca de ayuda—. De no haber sido por mí...

—Bella, creo que deberías ir a vestirte... —interrumpió Edward.

—No —insistió Jasper—. Bella tiene derecho a saberlo. Por lo que ha sucedido desde que llegó, también está involucrada. ¡Dios, pudo morir por mi culpa, los dos corrieron ese peligro!

—Pero no ocurrió, Jasper —Edward intentó calmarlo.

—No puedes responsabilizarte por un acto de la naturaleza —razonó Bella.

—¡De no haber sido por mi, ni tú ni Edward estarían aquí! —exclamó con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—Por supuesto que... ah —abrió los ojos al comprender lo que el hombre insinuó.

¿Seria él el traidor? No quería creer que alguien de la familia fue capaz de traicionar a Edward; y el tranquilo Jasper era el último de quién hubiera sospechado—.

Quizá sea mejor que los dejes solos para que hablen —agregó con torpeza y miró con curiosidad a Edward.

—¿Jasper? —le preguntó Edward a su cuñado.

—Deseo que Bella se quede y escuche —declaró.

—Beberemos una copa mientras Bella se viste.

Bella deseó que Edward dejara de insistir en que se vistiera; el grueso camisón de algodón era una prenda respetable y escuchar a Jasper era más importante que vestirse.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Edward impaciente al ver que ella no se movía.

Ella siguió la dirección de la mirada de él y notó que sus muslos estaban descubiertos por la abertura a cada lado de la prenda que le permitía libertad de movimiento.

Pero Jasper no estaba de humor para notarlo, menos para sentir atracción hacia ella.

Como Edward parecía decidido, Bella suspiró y prometió que volvería pronto.

Se negaba a creer que Jasper fuera el culpable y no comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Parecía tener todo lo que deseaba; una bella y cariñosa esposa y un hotel productivo. ¿Qué lo impulsó a actuar de manera tan desleal?

Cuando regresó vestida con un pantalón vaquero y blusa de algodón, encontró a los dos hombres en la sala. En silencio, aceptó el whisky que Edward le dio y se sentó con el vaso en la mano, quizá necesitaría la bebida más adelante.

Como se puso los lentes de contacto, vio claramente el enfermizo aspecto de Jasper: tenía las mejillas pálidas y hundidas y profundas ojeras. Sujetaba el vaso de whisky con las dos manos y su mirada vagaba perdida.

—Jasper —lo animó Edward.

El hombre apenas se dio cuenta del regreso de Bella y dio un sorbo a la bebida.

Como no se inmutó al bebérsela, fue obvio que estaba muy perturbado.

—Debo felicitarte por tu entereza, Edward —murmuró—. De estar en tu lugar, te hubiera golpeado antes de hacer preguntas.

—Los puños todavía pueden actuar —gruñó Edward—. No por mi, sino por Bella y Alice.

Jasper se puso lívido al oír el nombre de su esposa.

—Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a alguien, sólo...

—Comienza por el principio, Jasper —Edward habló a secas.

—¿El principio? —Jasper rió con aspereza—. ¡Tendría que remontarme a varios años atrás!

—Pues hazlo —tronó Edward impaciente y el otro hombre aspiró profundo.

—De joven, trabajé muy duro para poder terminar mis estudios; en cambio tú tuviste la ayuda de tu padre...

—¡No es posible que me guardaras rencor por eso durante todos estos años!

—exclamó Edward incrédulo.

—No te lo tuve —negó Jasper—. Sólo trato de recordarte lo diferente de nuestros nidos. Luché incansablemente para obtener lo que deseaba en la vida, para ti fue más fácil. Aunque no niego que no reparaste en tu buena fortuna, siempre apreciaste tu suerte. Y por algún motivo trabaste amistad conmigo...

—Me simpatizas, desde siempre —intercaló Edward.

—Tú fuiste un sol y yo me calentaba con el reflejo de tu gloria. Incluso logré algunos éxitos personales —reflexionó—. Me incorporaste a la calidez de tu familia, me animaste y ayudaste a que Alec me aceptara como socio, otorgaste tu incondicional aprobación para que me casara con Alice.

—Ya te lo dije, me agradas —murmuró Edward con los párpados entrecerrados.

—La sociedad con Alec resultó exitosa y más aún el matrimonio con Alice —suspiró profundo—. La amo mucho —terminó con voz temblorosa.

—¡Lo demostraste muy bien durante los últimos meses! —tronó con desdén.

—¡Edward! —lo amonestó Bella. Imaginó el cuadro que describía Jasper porque ella sintió lo mismo en los últimos días, como si ser aceptada por la familia Cullen fuera lo mismo que entrar en ese encantador círculo. Esto podía ser inquietante.

—Pero ambicionaba algo más que ser sólo el socio de Alec, deseaba ser tu amigo y un digno esposo para Alice, pero necesitaba algo propio y el hotel me pareció la solución adecuada —volvió a suspirar.

—Es uno de los más elegantes del rumbo —apuntó Edward intrigado.

—En efecto —aceptó apesadumbrado—. Pero la elegancia cuesta mucho dinero.

Sé que suena ridículo, pero es cierto. Tuve dificultades financieras antes de la Navidad y pedí un préstamo que no podría pagar más que con el mismo hotel.

—¡Maldición, debiste pedirme el dinero! —explotó Edward.

—No —repuso Jasper—. No pude hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el hotel es mío —espetó Jasper deseando que Edward comprendiera que el orgullo le impidió solicitar su ayuda para un negocio que le pertenecía a él, a nadie más.

—¿Y en vez de eso aceptaste sobornos por la información que yo te confiaba?

—inquirió Edward disgustado.

—Me pareció menos humillante que pedirte dinero —se defendió.

—No estoy de acuerdo y dudo que alguien lo esté.

—Edward, no tienes que decírselo a nadie más —razonó Bella.

—Así es —aceptó con voz baja mirando a su cuñado.

—Pero yo sí —intercaló Jasper—. Me metí en este lío y tengo que salir de él. Hace apenas unos días me di cuenta de que sospechabas algo —aceptó apesadumbrado—, y cuando Esme telefoneó se sorprendió al enterarse de la relación íntima existente entre ustedes porque cuando ella estuvo en Londres sólo eran el jefe y la secretaria —hizo una mueca—. Supongo que debí comprender antes, pero no creía que te enterarías.

—¿Estabas muy ocupado con tu éxito? —se mofó Edward.

—No me gustó lo que hice, Edward —Jasper lo miró pidiendo comprensión—. Se acercaron a mí y me ofrecieron dinero y...

—¡Pudiste negarte!

—Cierto, pero quizá hubiera perdido el hotel, la casa e incluso a Alice. La amo mucho —repitió temblando—. ¡Pero aún así la he perdido!

—No tiene por que ser así —murmuró Edward.

Jasper lo miró a él y a Bella; Edward ya no estaba enfadado, sólo triste. Bella lo compadeció porque la peor pesadilla se había convertido en realidad: uno de sus mejores amigos lo traicionó. Sin embargo, Bella fue testigo de que Jasper le tenía cariño a Edward y dedujo que el hombre debió estar desesperado para cometer, tan desleal acción.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jasper y Edward suspiró.

—Yo soy el único afectado por tu proceder y no deseo que nadie, aparte de nosotros tres se entere de esto y estoy seguro de que Bella piensa igual —le sonrió a la chica y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Lo que hiciste no es ilegal...

—Fue terrible —corrigió Jasper—. Divulgué información que no debió conocerse...

—Sólo perdí unos negocios —aseguró Edward—. Ahora, es la familia la que corre peligro.

—¿Desde cuándo supiste que fui yo? —preguntó con aire sombrío.

Bella se preguntaba lo mismo. Pero como Jasper ya había confesado, Edward no estaba sorprendido, sólo desilusionado.

—Casi desde que llegamos —aceptó y con la mirada suplicó a Bella que lo perdonara—. Tal como dedujo Bella, Emmet estaba molesto con Rosalie sólo porque ella se negaba a tener hijos y eso no era motivo para que cometiera esto. Y Alice le dijo a Bella que tenían dificultades financieras con el hotel, pero cuando te lo pregunté, me aseguraste que todo marchaba muy bien y que pensabas crecer. Sé que Alice no miente —añadió.

—Cierto, nunca tuvo motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué diablos no acudiste a mi? —preguntó Edward, de nuevo impaciente—.

Para eso son los parientes, para ayudarse durante algún problema.

—Estabas en Londres...

—Pudiste llamarme por teléfono.

—Era mi problema, no el tuyo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y el esposo de mi hermana; creo que eso basta para que me tuvieras confianza.

Quizá en el pasado fueron los mejores amigos, pero según Bella, los años que Edward pasó en Inglaterra los distanció. Bella casi sintió esas invisibles cadenas de la familia que tiraban de él hacia Estados Unidos. Dada la expresión de Edward supo que también él las sentía.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —Jasper suspiró—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Planeé venir hasta que mamá se embarcara —dijo Edward con aspereza— ¿Sabes cómo reaccionaría si se enterara?

—Nunca quise lastimar a nadie —Jasper tragó en seco y gimió—. Menos a Esme, ha sido como una madre para mi.

—Y con su corazón enfermo, una contrariedad como ésta podría matarla —carraspeó Edward—. Sólo nosotros tres sabemos esto...

—Cuatro —se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo antes que Alice saliera a la luz—.

Lo escuché todo —le dijo a su marido.

—¡Alice!... —protestó Jasper angustiado por la presencia de su esposa.

—Desperté cuando te levantaste de la cama —explicó—. Estabas muy molesto y me preocupé cuando te vestiste y saliste sin decir adonde ibas. Por eso... te seguí y me alegro.

—Alice...

—De todos modos te lo hubiera confesado, Alice —Jasper interrumpió a Edward—.

No podría ocultarte algo como esto.

Bella se sentía incómoda porque le pareció que se entremetía en un asunto privado entre esposos; miró titubeante a Edward. Sin duda su decisión de perdonar y olvidar sólo debía limitarse a Alice y Jasper.

—Bella y yo iremos a dormir —Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en tanto advertía a la otra pareja—. Pero quiero que sepan que nadie más se enterará.

—Gracias —Alice le apretó un brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te espera un préstamo incondicional para cuando lo desees —le informó a Jasper—. Y no me digas que lo rechazas. Te regalaría el maldito dinero, pero sé que no lo aceptarías así que realizaremos el préstamo legalmente.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras volvían a la alcoba, aunque observó, preocupada, a Edward mientras se desnudaban y se metían a la cama. Ella lo arrulló en su pecho, esperando consolarlo por la desilusión.

—Tuve las esperanzas... me negaba a creerlo...—volvió a callar porque la voz se le quebró por el dolor.

—El nunca quiso lastimarte, Edward —razonó.

—Lo sé —la ciñó con fuerza.

—¿Crees que Alice continuará a su lado?

—Sí —respondió sin titubear—. Lo ama.

—¿Lo ayudarás?

—Lo quiera o no, este asunto me demostró que sigo siendo el responsable de mi familia. No son débiles, sólo son humanos. Unidos somos invencibles, alejados...

—suspiró profundo—. Debo volver a radicar aquí.

Bella lo sabía porque lo intuyó desde su llegada. Edward necesitaba a la familia, tanto como ella a él y el episodio con Jasper lo confirmó.

¿En dónde la dejaba a ella, esa decisión?

Comentarios…


	9. Chapter 9

**C****APÍTULO ****9**

Bella nunca olvidó que sus padres eran estupendos, y durante ese fin de semana, se mimó con el complaciente amor que ellos le brindaban. En los últimos siete meses no los visitó con frecuencia porque el ambiente familiar le recordaba todo lo que intentó borrar de su memoria cuando se mudó a Londres, para alejarse de toda remembranza de Jayne... y de Jason.

Pero al volver sola de los Estados Unidos, necesitaba descansar y la calidez del hogar la atrajo como nunca. ¡Qué diferente era la silenciosa tranquilidad de su familia comparada con los bulliciosos Cullen; ninguna era preferible, aunque eran distintas! Ella también se sentía extraña en comparación con la última vez que vino. La estancia en Estados Unidos, en compañía de Edward, la había cambiado. No comprendía por qué, pero ya no sentía el impulso de huir de las cosas desagradables. Incluso aprendió a soportar más de una pena a la vez, más de un trauma al mismo tiempo. Un día que salió de compras con su madre, cuando todavía ignoraba qué futuro tendría con Edward, se topó con Jason.

Notó la angustia en el rostro de su madre, que quiso disculparse, la chica, por propia iniciativa, invitó a Jason a que la acompañara a tomar café. El titubeó un momento, antes de aceptar.

Era la primera ocasión que Bella veía a Jason después de un año, pero luego de la torpeza inicial, hablaron abiertamente. Al terminar, Bella sintió como si uno de los fantasmas de su pasado por fin quedara enterrado y se reunió con su madre.

Regresó a Londres decidida a aceptar la propuesta de Edward.

El se quedó con su familia el fin de semana; Bella había insistido en que sería mejor que volviera sola porque se sentía como intrusa en un asunto privado de familia.

Estaba segura de que Edward le informaría su decisión y planes futuros cuando estuviera listo para decírselo.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando ella llegó a la oficina, él no estaba y ella no sabía si ya había vuelto. Comenzó a clasificar la correspondencia y supuso que Edward se presentaría más tarde.

—¿Cómo te bronceaste tanto si fuiste a trabajar?

Ella le sonrió a Jacob cuando él entró en la oficina, vestido como siempre de pantalón vaquero desteñido y camisa abierta.

—No fue únicamente trabajo —explicó al recordar las escasas obligaciones que realizó en Orlando.

—¿No? —Jacob se sentó en el borde del escritorio y le escudriñó los ojos—. No es posible que Edward haya cometido lo imperdonable y me robara a mi chica —habló muy serio.

Ella no hubiera dicho "robado" porque siempre le perteneció a Edward. Pero se ruborizó antes de desviar la cabeza.

—¿A cuántas modelos invitaste a salir en mi ausencia? —repuso.

—Una o dos —confirmó—. Pero no cambies el tema.

—No me di cuenta —siguió atenta a los cartas acumuladas.

—Te diste cuenta —respondió despacio—. Bella, ¿qué sucedió en?... —le levantó la cabeza tomándola por la barbilla de ella—. ¿Qué sucedió allá?

—¡Cuando terminen de mirarse a los ojos, quizá podamos realizar un poco de trabajo! —exclamó la conocida voz de Edward. Bella no lo imaginaba como amante cuando él usaba ese tono de voz.

Preocupada, ella se volvió hacia Edward porque imaginó el cuadro que él vio al entrar. Estaba furioso, tenía las líneas de tensión más marcadas y parecía que el encontrarlos así sería el acabose después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar.

Pero, como de costumbre, Jacob permaneció imperturbable.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que verificaba que Bella llevara los dos lentes de contacto puestos? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—¡No!

Bella se estremeció porque Edward dio un portazo que hizo vibrar toda la oficina.

—Edward, yo...

—¿No tienes trabajo? —miró con enfado a Jacob e ignoró a Bella.

—Bastante —respondió Jacob animado, pero sin levantarse del escritorio.

—Entonces, te agradecería que dejes de seducir a mi secretaria para que te ocupes de lo tuyo —masculló—. ¿No les bastó el fin de semana?

—Edward...

—¿Y bien? —la ignoró y no apartó la vista del otro hombre.

—¿Es posible que uno se sacie de Bella? —inquirió Jacob con malicia.

Bella creyó desfallecer al escuchar el reto de Jacob. El debió sospechar lo que ocurrió entre Edward y ella en Orlando. Lo último que necesitaba ese día era el deformado humor de Jacob.

—Pasé el fin de semana...

—Por Dios, Bella —la atajó Jacob—. Una dama no divulga esas cosas...

—Hazme el favor de callarte —le reclamó ella, impaciente—. Esto no es broma.

—Para mí lo es —sonrió.

—¡Edward! —gritó al ver que su jefe levantaba a Jacob por la camisa. Jacob estaba sorprendido por el repentino ataque—. Edward, suéltalo —le rogó desesperada.

—Si no sale de aquí lo golpearé —vociferó, antes de soltarlo.

—Está bien, me iré —Jacob levantó los brazos a manera de defensa, pero era evidente que la situación lo divertía—. Debiste prevenirme lo que quisiste decir con eso de poco trabajo, Bella.

—Jacob, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes —sonrió muy divertido—. Te aseguro que no me arrojaré por la ventana de mi estudio ni haré algo similar.

—Estás sólo en el segundo piso —le recordó molesta.

—Con más razón —rió suavemente—. Si llegara a romperme una pierna se privarían de mi presencia, otras bellas mujeres por algunos meses.

—Sal de aquí —ordenó Edward y le abrió la puerta.

—Cuando tengas tiempo, llámame —sugirió Jacob al volverse para guiñarle un ojo a Bella.

La chica comprendió que Jacob sólo deseaba saber si al irse, Edward no recurría a la violencia; pero también sabía que Edward lo interpretaría de otra manera. ¡Jacob era incorregible!

—¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer con Jacob después de dejarme a mí? —preguntó reprimiendo la brusquedad una vez que cerró la puerta.

—Pasé el fin de semana...

—Maldición... no quiero oír detalles —tronó y respiró agitado.

—Edward, estás ofuscado...

—Trato de no pensar —gruñó—. ¡Pero no es fácil!

Bella estaba tan enfadada como Edward, pero intuía que si perdía la calma, la situación nunca se aclararía.

—Edward, no me importa a qué conclusión llegaste respecto a Jacob y a mí, pero no pasé el fin de semana con él —declaró tranquila.

La duda se reflejó en los tormentosos ojos verdes y Bella comprendió que acertó al no alimentar la furia de Edward.

—Te llamé en varias ocasiones durante los últimos días y nunca respondiste.

—Pasé el fin de semana con mis padres —suspiró.

—Nunca los visitas —la acusó incrédulo.

—No es cierto —objetó con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque no lo hago con frecuencia...

—¡Una vez en los siete meses que llevas trabajando aquí!

—No conté...

—¡Yo sí!

—¿Por qué? —lo miró con recelo.

—¿Viste a Jason cuando fuiste a tu casa? —indagó sin contestar la pregunta de Bella.

—Nos encontramos... —respondió pálida.

—Estaré en mi oficina en caso de que me necesites —la interrumpió—. De lo contrario, no quiero que me interrumpas.

El primer impulso de Bella fue seguirlo, pero no sabía qué decirle. Le explicó lo de Jacob, pero no podría aclarar lo de Jason.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña... —murmuró Jacob al entrar en la oficina cuando Edward salió a almorzar.

—¡Y tú tienes la sensibilidad de una montaña! —sus ojos se encendieron por la ira.

—No me culpes por la inseguridad de Edward —bromeó y se sentó en una silla, frente al escritorio y estiró las piernas.

—Eso es absurdo porque Edward es el hombre más confiado que conozco.

—Excepto cuando se trata de ti —declaró.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Si tienes un día libre, quizá podría descremar la superficie, pero... —se encogió de hombros.

—Jacob, por favor explícate —suspiró cansada porque la tormentosa mañana que tuvo con Edward la dejó impaciente y no toleraba las insinuaciones de Jacob.

—Hablo de los sentimientos que inspiras en Edward.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Me doy cuenta —sonrió y movió la cabeza—. ¡Debieron convertirse en amantes y desconoces sus sentimientos!

—Nosotros... —se arreboló.

—Continúa —Jacob alzó las cejas al adivinar que ella lo negaría—. Dios, el hombre ha esperado meses para amarte y cuando lo logra, destruye todo—. De haber sido yo... pero acepto que no estás enamorada de mí —suspiró disgustado. —Yo... —el rostro se le encendió más.

—Es cierto y no debes mentir —le advirtió,

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio y perspicaz?

—Ser irónica conmigo no te ayudará —repuso de buen humor—. Hasta un tonto puede ver que estás enamorada de Edward.

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué me invitaste a salir? —preguntó intrigada.

—Podría decir que intenté darle una mano al romance, y quise obligar a Edward a actuar impulsado por los celos y la desesperación, pero mentiría —declaró—. Soy de los que se aprovechan de la estupidez de otros hombres.

—¡Eres imposible! —murmuró medio riendo y medio seria porque no podía enfadarse con Jacob, quien nunca tomaba en serio a nada ni a nadie—. De ser sensata te pediría que te fueras.

—Entonces nunca escucharías lo que voy a decirte, de los sentimientos de Edward; es obvio que él no te los revelará —se burló.

—Sé qué siente Edward por mí; le recuerdo a su madre.

—¿Qué? —soltó una carcajada.

—No es broma —lo miró severa.

—¿Edward logró llevarte a la cama y te dijo que le recuerdas a su madre?

—No —replicó—. Pero sé que mi distracción le es tan irritante como la vaguedad de su madre.

—Ignoro lo que ocurrió en Florida, al menos casi todo —movió la cabeza disgustado—. Pero creí que él era más mundano y que no permitiría que la relación entre ustedes se deteriorara a este grado. El...

—¿Otra vez aquí? —gritó Edward desde la puerta—. Jacob, si deseas flirtear con mi secretaria hazlo en tu tiempo libre y no durante las horas de trabajo.

—Recuérdame que me ponga mi traje de asbesto la próxima vez que venga acá

—dijo socarrón.

—Edward tiene muchas preocupaciones —lo excusó, pensando en lo que imaginaría

Edward al notar que Jacob aprovechaba sus ausencias—. Son presiones familiares.

—¿Debo felicitarte? —Jacob bajó la vista al vientre plano de Bella.

—Jacob, hicimos el amor por primera vez la semana pasada. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para suponer algo de esa índole? —dijo y notó satisfacción en los traviesos ojos del fotógrafo—. De acuerdo, caí en la trampa, pero te aseguro que no es eso lo que le preocupa.

—Tonterías. Eso siempre preocupa a un hombre. Es decir, a cualquiera que tenga sangre roja en las venas. ¡Y Edward posee más de lo debido!

—¿Mujeres o sangre roja en las venas? —preguntó ella.

—¡Las dos cosas!

—Sé que tiene muchas amigas, Jacob —suspiró—, pero te aseguro que ahora no piensa en ninguna de ellas —la lastimaba que Edward no le informara lo que sucedió en Orlando después que ella regresó a Londres. Al menos, debió decirle si Alice y Jasper sobrevivirían.

En cuanto a la decisión que él tomara cuatro días antes, de reinstalarse en Florida, no volvió a mencionarla. Parecía que en lo único que se interesaba, era en llegar a conclusiones precipitadas acerca de Jacob y ella.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño o se te arrugará el rostro —Jacob habló a la ligera—.

¿Deseas conversar de la crisis familiar de Edward?

—No —sonrió para amortiguar su negativa.

—Eso imaginé —hizo una mueca y se puso de pie—. Supongo que es hora de que retorne a mis labores, —se desperezó.

—Ibas a contarme lo que Edward siente por mí —lo animó y él rió de nuevo.

—No debo hacerlo, Bella, va contra el código ético de un caballero hacia sus similares.

—¡No eres ningún caballero! —exclamó molesta.

—Cierto, pero si Edward es tan tonto para no hablar, no lo haré por él. Sin embargo, te daré un consejo —se inclinó para murmurar algo de manera conspiradora.

—¿Sí? —Bella lo miró esperanzada.

—Seducción.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver en este asunto?

—¡Comienzo a pensar que están hechos el uno para el otro! —exclamó disgustado—. Entra en su oficina y quítate la ropa —señaló la oficina de Edward—. Si él no se excita al instante y te posee en el sofá, date por vencida y baja a verme.

—¿Para que lo hagas tú? —rió por el absurdo consejo.

—Sí —sonrió—. Cuando quieres, comprendes muy pronto, Bella.

—Si Edward me quiere tendrá que dar el primer paso —respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El orgullo se pierde antes de una caída —se burló Jacob.

—A veces, el orgullo es lo único que nos queda —se encogió de hombros.

—Mantén la barbilla en alto, Bella —Jacob se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Bella ojeó la puerta de la oficina de Edward porque según su suerte de ese día, Edward debió pillarlos en ese momento, pero no fue así. Levantó la cabeza y notó que Jacob sonreía comprensivo y ella lo emuló, aunque con timidez.

Pero dejó de hacerlo tan pronto Jacob salió y cerró la puerta.

Orgullo. Si sólo se tratara de eso no titubearía en seguir el consejo de Jacob y se arrojaría a los brazos de Edward. Pero existían muchas dudas entre los dos.

Por la tarde, la actitud de Edward fue la misma, la del frío jefe. Hablaba con otro hombre de negocios cuando la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Samantha Duval.

Bella se tensó cuando la mujer con la que Edward estuvo saliendo antes del viaje a Florida se detuvo frente al escritorio.

Samantha era otra de las bellas mujeres que Edward frecuentaba. Era una atractiva pelirroja de vivaces ojos azules, carnosos labios rojos, tez cremosa y un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier modelo. Como era consejera de moda, su ropa siempre era impecablemente elegante.

Comparada con esa mujer, Bella se sentía como la inocente y dulce vecina.

—Hola, Bella —saludó la mujer con amabilidad.

¡Dios, la voz de la mujer era tan sensual!

—Edward está ocupado en este momento, pero...

—No deseo interrumpirlo —contestó Samantha tranquila—. Sólo vine a dejarle esto —colocó una caja sobre el escritorio.

¡La mujer le traía un regalo! ¿Le habría horneado un pastel? Pero esa mujer era demasiado sensual para saber cocinar. ¿Eran celos o prejuicio? Bella decidió que un poco de las dos cosas.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas verlo? —preguntó, sintiéndose culpable por sus pensamientos. Samantha no le había causado daño alguno, excepto haber salido con Edward—. Puedo tocar el timbre y...

—No es necesario —Samantha movió la cabeza, pero al ver el unicornio de Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Te lo regaló Edward?

—Si, fue un regalo de cumpleaños —respondió a regañadientes. ¿Por qué causaba tanto interés el unicornio.

—Es hermoso. Deberías ver la colección de Edward... —la mujer calló y en sus ojos se vislumbró un toque de especulación—. Supongo que ya la viste.

—No comprendo —murmuró Bella intrigada.

—No tiene importancia —agregó Samantha con calidez—. Dile a Edward que olvidó esto cuando fue a mi apartamento esta mañana —señaló la caja antes de despedirse con un movimiento de brazo. Dejó el delicioso aroma de su fino perfume.

¿Más temprano? ¿Estuvo en el apartamento de esa mujer más temprano? ¿Sería a la hora del almuerzo? Edward salió a descansar unas horas y fue con Samantha Duval, pero al volver tuvo el descaro de gritarles a Jacob y a ella por flirtear.

¡Estaba harta de la situación! Edward se equivocaba si pensaba en regresar con otra amante y borrar lo sucedido entre él y ella en Florida. Bella no era sólo un cuerpo disponible y le haría comprender que jamás olvidaría las caricias que compartieron.

Los ojos de Bella se encendieron con el brillo de la batalla. Caminó erguida hacia la oficina de Edward y no llamó a la puerta. Ignoró la sorpresa del hombre sentado frente a Edward y dejó la caja que Samantha trajo sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

—Esto es tuyo —dijo enfadada—. Con los mejores deseos de la señorita Samantha Duval, a quien de seguro visitaste en su apartamento a la hora del almuerzo...

—Bella...

—No he terminado —gritó y lo empujó a la silla cuando él quiso ponerse de pie—.

Acepto que desconozco las reglas en las relaciones entre jefe y secretaria, pero... lo lamento... —observó a Roy Benedict que estaba boquiabierto—... ¿Lo escandalicé?

—Eh... no —aseguró incómodo y se sumió en la silla con la esperanza de que no lo tomaran en cuenta.

—Bella...

—Como decía, no tengo experiencia en este tipo de relación, pero no se me ocurrió que hoy volverías al lado de Samantha —volvió a interrumpir a Edward—. Me he pasado el día disculpando tu mal humor porque creí que se debía a los problemas que tienes en Florida, pero hasta este momento entendí que fue tu forma de decir que todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Pues bien, quiero decirte que estoy harta de que me trates como una tonta y de los velados comentarios que todos hacen sobre este maldito dije que me regalaste...

—¿Samantha? —murmuró ronco.

—¡Sí! —sus ojos chispearon cuando levantó las manos al cuello para desabrochar la cadena—. ¡Pero sobre todo, estoy harta de ti, Edward Cullen! —arrojó la cadena junto a la caja sobre el escritorio—. Te amo... ah, sí, es verdad —insistió al ver que Edward ¡ntentaba hablar—. Y te deseo, pero no aceptaré que mantengas tus aventuras ni la orgullosa actitud con que me trataste hoy. Si me equivoco, tendrás que buscarme.

—¡Bella!

—Lo digo en serio, Edward —agitada, se volvió en la puerta—. Tienes un temperamento voluble y eres arrogante, pero aún así te quiero. Si tú también sientes lo mismo, dejarás de ver a Samantha, me buscarás y me propondrás matrimonio.

¡Quizá acepte!

Comentarios…


	10. Chapter 10

**C****APÍTULO ****10**

Bella se arrepintió de su acción porque lo hizo con ingenuidad nunca vista y fue extremadamente torpe.

Nunca había reaccionado así y jamás exigió nada de manera tan arrogante. Edward pensaría que era más tonta de lo que ya la consideraba.

Edward, quedó atónito e incrédulo por la explosión de ella, pero de seguro, se enfureció por avergonzarlo ante un colega de negocios. Sin embargo, ella habló con la verdad y si él la deseaba tendría que buscarla.

—Toma —Jacob le entregó una taza de café, fuerte y humeante—. Imagino que no bajaste a mi estudio para que te corteje.

—Vine a esconderme —movió la cabeza.

—¿De Edward? —alzó las cejas.

—Si —se estremeció levemente.

—¡Qué extraño, nunca imaginé que él actuaría como un depravado sexual al ver a una mujer desnuda!

—No seguí tu consejo —murmuró impaciente—. Pero perdí el juicio y...

—¿Eso sucedió? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Edward fue a ver a Samantha Duval a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Ella misma me lo dijo!

—Sammy no es una arpía —murmuró Jacob pensativo, con las manos en alto, en un gesto muy familiar, porque Bella echaba chispas por los ojos—. No me culpes por haberla conocido antes que Edward.

—¡Podrías decirme que es taimada... aunque no sea cierto! —de hecho, la mujer le simpatizaba, aunque no así la relación que llevaba con Edward.

—De acuerdo, es una arpía —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. Es una seductora ladrona que...

—No lo es... Pero Edward no merece tanta belleza —agregó enfadada.

—En eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Edward no es digno de ninguna mujer! —explicó—. Salta a la vista que es muy tonto y...

—No tiene un pelo de tonto —lo defendió—. El... ¿qué diablos hago? —gimió y Jacob sonrió.

—Actúas como mujer enamorada. El infierno, no tiene la furia de una mujer. No diré que te sientes "rechazada" porque Edward no hizo tal cosa —agregó despacio—. Pero que Dios ayude a cualquiera que ose hablar mal del amante necio porque corre el riesgo de que le saquen los ojos. Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas...

—¡Querrás decir que los hombres son volubles como los gatos callejeros!

¡Cualquier mujer los satisface!

—Nunca imaginé que Edward fuera tan lerdo —silbó entre dientes y movió la cabeza—. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Samantha te dijo?

—¿Antes o después que colocó la caja del pastel sobre mi escritorio? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—¿Pastel? —repitió Jacob pasmado—. ¿De qué pastel hablas?

—Del que horneó para Edward. Al menos, eso supongo que es... —calló al ver que

Jacob lo negaba con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿No sabe cocinar? —adivinó y habló sin inflexión en la voz.

—Nada digerible. ¿Qué contendrá la caja?

—¡Ojalá sea una bomba! —tronó resentida.

—Sé que decirte que estás muy bella enfadada, es una trivialidad, pero es la verdad. Las pecas de tu nariz resaltan y...

—No sigas, ya me compararon con la hija más joven de la familia Walton, gracias.

—¿Fue Edward? —levantó las cejas.

—Si

—¡El hombre merece un cero en diplomacia! Creo que tus pecas son muy sensuales... y lo mismo piensa Edward —el comentario encendió las mejillas de Bella.

—Se supone que estás de mi parte, Jacob —lo acusó.

—Nunca tomo partido, sobre todo entre una mujer a quien estimo y mi socio financiero.

—¡Mercenario!

—Sin la menor duda —sonrió de buen humor—. Edward enredó el asunto, Bella, pero debiste permitir que te explicara la situación.

—¿Explicación? —se puso de pie—. ¿Cómo explicaría que fue a amar a otra mujer a la hora del almuerzo?

—Sé cómo lo explicaría yo, pero... me salvó la campana —hizo una mueca cuando sonó el teléfono y él levantó el auricular—. Sí. ¿Cómo estás? —siguió hablando y Bella se alejó a una distancia prudente para que Jacob hablara en privado mientras ella observaba por la ventana.

Pensó que había arruinado la relación entre Edward y ella y dudaba de que Edward tuviera una explicación razonable.

—La altura no es tan grande para que puedas causarte un daño irreparable

—murmuró Jacob a su espalda mientras ella contemplaba la calle, pero sin verla. Se volvió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho averigüé que no poseo tendencias suicidas —dos años antes descubrió que no deseaba morir, a pesar de la confusión de entonces, su mente y cuerpo rechazaron esa salida—. Pero debo irme...

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Jacob con tono amable.

—A plazo corto, me iré a casa; a largo plazo, buscaré otro empleo —llena de tristeza, se encogió de hombros.

—Si te interesa, sé de una vacante...

—Ya tienes recepcionista —sonrió.

—No es conmigo —movió la cabeza—. Un amigo filma películas para adultos...

¡debiste verte el rostro! —ahogó la risa—. A Edward y a mi nos divirtió mucho verte el primer día que bajaste al estudio, después de imaginar lo peor.

—Una de las pocas veces que Edward consideró divertida mi estupidez —murmuró a

secas.

—Bella... —Jacob se volvió cuando la puerta se abrió; vio a Edward de pie con los ojos entornados—. Ya era hora de que bajaras, no hubiera podido detener a Bella más

tiempo.

—¿Le informaste que estoy aquí? —inquirió incrédula, después de salir del trance

que le causó ver a Edward.

—El me lo preguntó —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un momento, por teléfono.

A Bella no se le ocurrió que la llamada pudo ser de Edward, aunque aceptó que se abstrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la conversación.

— ¡Traidor! —lo acusó y vio nerviosa a Edward, no sabía qué haría él.

—¿Te acostaste con Sammy a la hora del almuerzo? —le preguntó Jacob a Edward, ignorando la furia de Bella.

—¿Eso pensaste? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

—No trates de negarlo...

—Bella, ¿podríamos ir a un sitio más adecuado para hablar del asunto?

—observó detenidamente a Jacob que los oía con mucha curiosidad.

—Trataré de no ofenderme por tu descortés insinuación de que me interesa su conversación —declaró orgulloso Jacob, descolgando su chaqueta de cuero de la parte posterior de la puerta—. Y como dudo que puedas convencer a Bella de que se vaya contigo a cualquier parte, Edward, les dejaré el estudio —se puso la chaqueta—. El sofá junto a la pared es el más cómodo, y espero que al primer hijo le pongan mi nombre

—escuchó un silbido cuando salió al pasillo, rumbo al ascensor.

—¿Nombrar al primer?... —Bella hizo una mueca de pesar y evitó mirar a Edward—. ¡El sentido del humor de Jacob podría ser mejor! —volvió a observar la calle y vio que Jacob se despedía de ella antes de subirse en un taxi. ¡Vaya amistad! ¡La dejó sola con el lobo!

—No me parece graciosa la idea de que tengas un hijo mío —comentó Edward muy cerca a ella.

—Cierto, nada agradable —aceptó.

—Bella, ¿te volverás para verme de frente? —la animó con voz ronca.

—Lamento mi comportamiento, no fue mi intención avergonzarte frente al señor Benedict. —Si se volvía, quedaría en brazos de Edward y no pudo hacerlo.

—¿No le vuelves?

—¡No!

—No me avergonzaste, Bella...

—Supongo que los dos se carcajearon por la forma en que una simple secretaria se ilusionó con lo que sólo fue una satisfacción de tus necesidades físicas.

—Bella —la hizo girar—. Sabes que no fue eso lo que nos sucedió en Orlando, fue más significativo.

—¿De veras? —seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Nada me has dicho de Jasper y Alice y fuiste a ver a otra mujer tan pronto regresaste...

—Desde que me contaste que viste a Jason, me enfurecí y no pude pensar en otra cosa, luego, te sorprendí con Jacob esta mañana.

—Dije que vi a Jason, no que me había acostado con él —se defendió.

—Tampoco yo me acosté con Sammy a la hora del almuerzo —repuso amable.

—Pero fuiste a su apartamento... —lo miró intrigada.

—Ella merecía una explicación, fui a decirle que no volvería a verla. La caja contenía algunas de mis pertenencias que dejé allí.

—No me pareció... perturbada o molesta.

—¿Porque ya no nos veremos más? Se debe a que no me ama, Bella —respondió despacio y titubeante.

La esperanza volvía a Bella. ¿Realmente ella le declaró que lo amaba cuando no pudo contener la furia? En efecto eso hizo y Edward fue a buscarla.

—Y si me aceptas, quiero casarme contigo —murmuró ronco cuando se miraron a los ojos—. Te amo con locura, Bella Swam.

—¿De veras?

—Pero tenemos que hablar mucho, aunque primero quiero tu respuesta —la miró con cariño y Bella tuvo ganas de llorar.

—No me lo propusiste debidamente, pero adelanto mi respuesta, me casaré contigo —lo abrazó y levantó el rostro para que la besara.

La realidad fue más dulce de lo que soñó, sobre todo después de creer que todo estaba perdido. Nunca imaginó que Edward la amaba.

Jacob tuvo razón, el sofá junto a la pared era el más cómodo, pero ni Bella ni Edward sintieron la necesidad de usarlo. Los besos los excitaron, pero debían hablar.

—Vamos a mi apartamento —le murmuró Edward junto al oído—. Te espera un regalo.

—Mamá me advirtió que me cuidara de hombres como tú.

—Es mi regalo de compromiso —bromeó con ternura—. A pesar del lío de los últimos días lo mandé a hacer para ti. Pensaba invitarte a cenar en un restaurante para proponerte matrimonio a la luz de velas y luego abrazarte toda la noche. Pero esta mañana, al verte en brazos de Jacob...

—No me abrazaba —protestó y se irguió—. El sospechaba que algo sucedió entre nosotros durante el viaje y trató de sacarme información.

—Y desde luego, te negaste a dársela —Edward rió—. Pobre Jacob.

—¡El hombre es una amenaza!

—Cierto, pero, a su manera, te estima—. Me amenazó con romperme las dos piernas si vuelvo a lastimarte.

—No tiene tanta fuerza —murmuró Bella.

—No —Edward sonrió y la observó embelesado—. Te amo, Bella y la soledad de los últimos días, me hizo sentir como si me faltara parte de mi ser; la parte más importante. Te necesito a mi lado todo el tiempo, Bella.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo si me aseguraste que ya no seguiría trabajando para ti?

—preguntó intrigada, aunque ella compartía su sentir.

—Lo dije por celos —aseguró.

—¿De qué, de quién? —sorprendida, levantó los ojos.

—Bella, hasta hoy supe que me amabas. Iba a proponerte matrimonio, pero dudaba si me aceptarías. Salías con Jacob antes de nuestro viaje a Florida y no quería verte a su lado.

—Siempre ha sido sólo un amigo.

—También es un hombre muy apuesto, según dicen. ¡El lo asegura! —se mofó—.

Me atrajiste desde que nos conocimos. ¡Dios, no es del todo cierto porque fue más que atracción! Por años observé a mi padre con mi madre y...

—Sé que mis olvidos te irritan —intercaló de inmediato—. Trataré...

—No comprendes, Bella —movió la cabeza—. Durante años observé a mi padre adorar a mi madre por su personalidad, no a pesar de ella. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es, en esta época de liberación femenina, encontrar a una a quien uno desea proteger? Quizá yo sea anticuado, pero eso siento por ti. Igual que mi padre con mi madre —esbozó una sonrisa—. Todos adoramos a mamá, es la mujer más adorable que existe. Al menos lo era porque ahora Bella Swam ocupa el primer lugar en mi corazón.

—El día que tu madre llegó a Inglaterra actuaste como si no toleraras vernos juntas —recordó indignada. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que Edward la amaba, pero el día que Esme llegó el fue grosero con las dos.

—Fue porque Jacob me había invitado a la fiesta sorpresa que ofrecería para ti y la llegada de mi mamá me impidió invitarte a salir a cenar sólo conmigo —frunció el ceño—. Estaba enfadado con todos. El día siguiente no fue mejor porque imaginé que habías pasado la noche con Jacob. Como me percaté de qué tipo de relación llevabas con tu familia, comprendí que no era el momento ideal para que conocieras a la mía, pero de alguna manera tuve que alejarte de Jacob. Sin embargo, noté que mi familia te sobrecogió desde el principio.

—Sobrecoger no es el término adecuado —lo corrigió—. Desde... mi colapso

nervioso, me ha sido difícil convivir con mucha gente, eso es todo.

—¡Y mi familia casi es una muchedumbre!

—Son muy agradables —aseguró—. Pero las familias no me ponen nerviosa, Edward, son los grupos. Pero estoy mejorando y tolero un poco más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a mis padres debido a... bueno, a los recuerdos. Pero también estoy aprendiendo, a que no me molesten.

—Como ignoraba lo sucedido en el banco, cuando llegaste a trabajar para mí, imaginé que tu conmoción se debía a un hombre, a Jason —suspiró—. Decidí aguardar hasta que se te pasara...

—Edward, hay algo con respecto a Jason que debes conocer —intercaló decidida.

—Lo único que sé es que fue muy tonto al no comprender que eres una mujer maravillosa —refutó—. Su pérdida es mi ganancia. Pero volvamos al tema de mi familia.

¿Realmente te agrada?

Bella, si se casaba con Edward, tendría que hablar de Jason, pero por el momento bastaría que aclararan otros malentendidos antes de abordar ese tema.

—Me agrada mucho. Mis padres son gente buena y te aceptarán cuando te conozcan.

—Jacob tiene razón, soy muy tonto —Edward estaba enfadado consigo—. Creí que tu deseo de no hablar de tu hogar y familia se debía a que preferías estar sola, y el hecho de que no salías mucho me lo confirmó. Incluso, cuando me contaste lo de la pobre mujer, que fue tu compañera de trabajo en el banco...

—Jayne —intercaló triste.

—No me pareció buena razón para que dejaras de ver a tus padres —movió la cabeza—. Por eso creía que preferías estar sola. Lo acepté hasta que el lío con Jasper explotó. Esperaba que acudieras a mí cuando olvidarás al hombre que te lastimó, pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos en Orlando, más me ataban los invisibles lazos familiares que traté de romper con tanto ahínco. Llegué al punto en que ya no pude ignorarlos y cuando mamá decidió hacer el viaje comprendí que era el momento propicio para deshacer entuertos. También deseaba alejarte de Jacob, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. El es muy... apuesto.

—Ya te lo dije, me agrada sólo como amigo.

—Caminó peligrosamente en la cuerda floja al invitarte a salir y el lo sabía.

—Su sentido de humor es muy extraño —Bella sonrió—. Pero algún día se enamorará como nos sucede a todos.

—¡Le tengo conmiseración a la pobre mujer!

—Y yo creo que la envidio —murmuró Bella.

—¡Bella! —gruñó y ella le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Quise decir que cuando Jacob deje de reprimirse, tendrá gran capacidad para amar. Es muy sensible y cariñoso, pero lo oculta.

—De ser así, es mejor actor de lo que pensé —se burló Edward—. Pero dejemos de hablar de él —declaró celoso.

—Hablabas de Florida —lo animó con indulgencia y él asintió con tristeza.

—Deseé que mi familia te agradara y que te acostumbraras a ella...

—Incorporarme a ella poco a poco.

—Pero no lo hice así, te expuse a una manada de lobos tan pronto estuvimos allá.

—Exageras, Edward —lo amonestó con calidez—. Además, quizá necesitaba eso para salir del mundo donde me refugiaba.

—¿Tratamiento por choque?

—Rupert dijo que si yo anhelaba reponerme del todo tendría que enfrentarme de lleno a la vida y creí hacer eso al instalarme en Londres. Sin embargo, sólo arrinconé los recuerdos en el fondo de mi mente para construirme otro mundo "seguro". No vivía, Edward.

—¿Y ahora vives de nuevo? —le escudriñó el rostro.

—Estoy muy cerca de hacerlo —asintió.

—Eso creí cuando irrumpiste en mi oficina para decirme lo que pensabas de mí

—comentó admirado—. Parecías una leona luchando por su macho. Antes, siempre elegías el camino tranquilo y rehusabas la contienda aunque supieras que algo te pertenecía... como yo que soy tuyo. De no tener público en ese momento, te habría amado —sonrió—. Roy dice que soy el peor patán que existe.

—Lo invitaremos a la boda —Bella se acurrucó contra cuerpo de Edward.

—¿De veras deseas casarte conmigo? —preguntó indeciso.

—Recuerda que soy una leona —gruñó—. Eres mío, Edward Cullen y jamás te soltaré.

—Mi familia me lincharía si no te casas conmigo —aceptó con tristeza—. Te consideran maravillosa y me advirtieron que no regresara sin ti. —¿Cómo están Jasper y Alice? —preguntó más seria.

—Vacilantes, pero sus bases son firmes. Le presté el dinero a Alice y se asociará con Jasper. Saldrán adelante.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le henchía por el amor que profesaba a ese hombre y por la forma en que ayudó a Jasper sin herir su orgullo; Alice sería una estupenda compañera en el negocio de su esposo.

—Jasper insistió en contar todo a la familia —continuó Edward—. Y lo admiro por eso

—la emoción le enronqueció la voz.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Somos una familia, Bella, reñimos entre nosotros, pero Dios ampara a todos cuando un peligro nos amenaza.

—Estoy impaciente por pertenecer a tan acogedora familia.

—Tú serás mi familia, Bella, y siempre ocuparás el primer sitio.

Bella ya no dudaba porque al conocer lo paciente que fue Edward para cortejarla, era señal de un infinito cariño; él no era el tipo de hombre fácil de dominar. Pero hubo muchos malentendidos y sólo quedaba uno por aclarar. No le agradaba enfrentarse con él, pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Edward al verla pensativa.

—Tenemos que hablar de Jason —replicó desanimada y Edward se enfadó.

—Jason no importa, Bella...

—Edward, no te he relatado todo en cuanto a él —lo interrumpió, apartándose de los brazos de Edward para ponerse de pie y meter las manos en los bolsillos de la falda—. Sabes que por algún tiempo trabajé como ayudanta en un hogar. Fue en casa de un viudo con tres hijos —sintió la tensión de Edward cuando él se sentó en el borde del asiento.

—¿Jason?

—Si.

Y él se aprovechó de ti cuando estuviste allá...

¡No! —negó con vehemencia la acusación—. La verdad es que... no trabajaba para él...

—¿Vivías con él? —frunció el ceño.

—Si —confirmó angustiada.

—Pero eras...

—Virgen cuando hicimos el amor —aceptó impaciente—. Te lo expliqué entonces.

Yo... el banco no me despidió a causa del colapso nervioso, me calificaron como... enferma y... —el recuerdo le fue doloroso—. Pasó un año antes que lograra entrar en el banco, pero salí dos minutos después. No pude soportar permanecer en el sitio donde ocurrió la tragedia. Caminé mucho, después de eso; y necesitaba hablar con alguien, a pesar de que estaba convencida de que a todos hartaba con mis lamentos...

—¡Estoy seguro de que eso no es cierto!

—Quizá no —aceptó—, Pero entonces no encontré alivio. Caminé junto al lago cercano y vi a Vicky, la hija mayor de Jayne —tragó en seco—. La niña tenía sólo diez años y pensé que no debía andar sola por esos parajes. Me detuve para hablar con ella y me contó que su abuela vivía con ellos y los cuidaba, pero que al caerse, la anciana se había roto la cadera y estaba en el hospital. Su padre trabajaba para mantenerlos, así que Vicky y sus hermanos menores quedaban encerrados en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Luego Jason es...

—Fue el esposo de Jayne —levantó la cara y lo retó con los ojos a que la condenara como tanta gente lo hiciera cuando se mudó a la casa de los Summer para cuidar de las tres criaturas y del padre.

Edward tragó en seco y soltó el aire poco a poco antes de caminar por la habitación para abrazarla.

—¡Cuánto debiste sufrir! —habló dolido y las lágrimas de Bella fluyeron.

—Los chismes corrieron y se dijo que quizá fuimos amantes antes de la muerte de Jayne —murmuró temblorosa—. ¡No fue así!

—Lo sé.

—Todos tratamos de ignorar las mentiras que se propagaban. Luego, una noche Jason dijo que como todos así lo pensaban, debíamos correr esa aventura. El es un hombre agradable, bastante guapo y yo sentía la obligación...

—¡Ay, Bella! —las lágrimas de Edward se mezclaron con las de ella en tanto la abrazaba con delirio.

—El lo intentó... pero no pudo. Después lloró y lo abracé para llorar con él. Fue un deprimente espectáculo. Luego de eso, no pudimos mirarnos de frente. Los niños comenzaron a notar la tensión entre nosotros y yo estuve de acuerdo con Jason con que sería mejor que otra persona los cuidara mientras la anciana sanaba.

—¿Qué pasó cuando lo viste el pasado fin de semana? —inquirió Edward y ella

sonrió llorosa.

—Me contó que conoció a una buena mujer, que ella congenia con los niños y que se casarán pronto. No es Jayne, pero le tiene cariño.

—Me alegro por él —murmuró enternecido—. También por ti.

—Tuve miedo de enterarte de esto porque creí que te disgustarías —ahogó un sollozo.

—Nada tuyo me disgustaría, mucho menos lo que intentaste hacer por Jason —le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Eso me hace amarte más que antes.

— ¡Abrázame, Edward, sólo abrázame!

—Lo haré mientras vivamos —prometió.

—¿Qué haces, Edward? —protestó cuando él le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—Espera y verás.

Después de salir del estudio de Jacob, Edward insistió en llevarla a su apartamento y Bella bromeó con él diciéndole que quizá deseaba mostrarle sus esbozos. Pero Edward la condujo adentro sin descubrirle los ojos.

—Ahí lo tienes —declaró satisfecho al retirar las manos.

Bella tardó unos segundos en enfocar bien la habitación, tenuemente iluminada; sólo había una fuerte luz en el mueble al otro extremo del apartamento y Bella se sintió atraída por el gabinete. Contenía cientos de unicornios de cristal, madera, porcelana y cada uno era diferente.

Edward le rodeó la cintura desde atrás y se inclinó para colocar la mejilla cerca de la de ella.

—Los unicornios siempre han sido algo especial para mí. Son bellos, únicos y mágicos, semejantes a la mujer que amo —murmuró enternecido—. Sólo puedo compartirlos con ella.

—Los demás lo sabían —murmuró fascinada por esa bella criatura.

—Me recuerdas al unicornio —le besó la suave extensión del cuello—. Pero tú eres muy real. ¿Me permites? —le colocó la cadenita que ella le devolviera.

—Por favor —dijo al comprender por fin.

—¿Sigues desconfiando de mi regalo? —la envolvió en sus brazos.

Bella supo que Edward le daba mucho más que el dije, le entregaba las ilusiones y el amor que lo acompañaban. Levantó la cara para acariciarle la boca con los labios.

—Te amo, Edward —lo miró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—Nada deseo más —respondió.

Como las palabras sobraban, con los ojos prometieron amarse toda la vida.

—Tengo otro obsequio para ti —a Edward le fue difícil separarse de ella.

—Sólo te quiero a ti, Edward —aseguró.

—Quizá de vez en cuando llegues a necesitarlo —sonrió.

—¿Qué es? —entrecerró los ojos al ver que él tenía deseos de bromear.

Edward se acercó al interruptor general de la habitación y levantó un paquete de la mesita de noche.

—Ábrelo —sugirió.

Durante un momento, Bella observó a Edward con recelo, pero su expresión no le reveló nada. Sabía que él se divertía a costillas de ella. Sin embargo, algo de ligereza le caía bien después de la tensión del día. Pero no se lo hizo notar mientras desenvolvía el paquetito.

—¡Oh, Edward! —ahogó la risa al mirar el contenido.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! —no pudo contener más su agrado al observar la bella sandalia de cristal.

—¡Pienso llevarla siempre que salgamos a cenar! —bromeó, ciñéndola de la cintura, haciendo alusión a que ella siempre olvidaba alguna sandalia.

—¡Mi príncipe encantado! —entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él y se moldeó al cuerpo masculino; segura del amor de Edward, dado el gesto romántico hacia su costumbre de distraerse constantemente.

—No creo que lo que siento en este momento podría incluirse en un cuento de hadas.

—Vamos a la cama —murmuró Bella al notar la excitación de Edward.

—¿Te das cuenta? —sonrió—. ¡Sabía que naciste sólo para mí!

Comentarios..


	11. Epilogo

EPILOGO

CAPÍTULO 11

—¿Bella?

—Dime.

—¿Cuánto me amas?

—Vine a vivir a Estados Unidos contigo, ¿no?

—Y te convertiste en tía de los gemelos de Rosalie y Emmet; de los dos hijos de Marie y Alec del futuro hijo de Jasper y Alice. Pero dime, ¿cuánto me quieres, Bella?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Contéstame.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De que quieras obtener algo o de que me estés invitando a que volvamos a casa para hacer el amor.

—Las dos cosas.

—Ah, entonces, te amo con delirio.

—Perfecto.

Después de varios minutos, ella indagó:

—¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Hace cinco minutos que me hiciste la pregunta y estoy esperando tu invitación.

—Nos iremos tan pronto pagues la cuenta de la cena.

—¿Tan pronto la pague yo? Pero, Edward, ¿crees que te contagié lo olvidadizo?

—Espero que no, porque no me vería tan hermoso con el bulto que cargas.

—¡Ese bulto será nuestro hijo o hija!

—Lo sé y ya lo amo. Me alegro de que hayas olvidado tomar las píldoras.

—No lo olvidé, tú fuiste el responsable. ¡Y no creas que me distraes para que no sepa que olvidaste tu billetera!

—No la habría olvidado si no me hubieras acariciado con desfachatez antes de salir de casa.

—¿Te quejas?

—¡De ninguna manera, nadie podrá decir que no luchas por lo que deseas!

—Sólo lo hago por el hombre que cree en los unicornios y en las sandalias de cristal y que me hace creer en lo mismo.

—Dices cosas muy extrañas, pero vámonos de aquí.

—Si, Edward.

—Quiero que lo digas igual cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Si, Edward.

¡Exactamente igual, Bella!

Tan pronto pague la cuenta...

¿Bella?

—Dime.

—¿Tienes puestas las dos sandalias?

—De no tenerlas tú te encargarás de eso.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—¿De veras?

—¡Bella!

—Si, Edward.


End file.
